Deep Within
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Klaus killed Jessica's family. Now, a year later she is in Mystic Falls and working on a plan to kill him. He returns to Mystic Falls for more than just to break the curse. Will Jessica discover why he has an interest in her? Or will she kill him before she discovers the truth about his return? -Season 2 timeline- Damon/OC/Klaus -COMPLETE-
1. The Beginning

**~This is my seventh story on this site, but one out of five of my current stories.  
>~I had an idea for this story for a couple of months and just decided to type it up. I have long term plans for this story, because there is a secret in this story that a character has to find out before I even consider ending the story.<br>~I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Deep Within! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

_"Mom? Dad?" I yelled. I've been walking around the woods for five minutes trying to find them. You'd think being a vampire and all that I'd be able to find them. I decided instead of walking around trying to find them, that I'd try to hear for them. I stopped walking, took a deep breath, closed my eyes and focused. I could hear a squirrel running with its little feet, an owl flapping its wings in the air, and faint heart beats 'Why would they be faint?' I asked myself. I took a deep breath and focused on the heart beats. They were faint but beating fast. There was a faint smell of blood that started wafting in the air as one of the heat beats suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and instantly sped into the direction that the heart beats and the scent of blood was coming from._

_I stopped, staring in shock. There was a dead man lying lifelessly on the ground. There were two holes in his neck with blood around them. I felt the need for some blood, but I held myself back. The shape of the person recognized me of someone; I just hope I'm wrong. _

_I turned to the other man, who was standing, drinking from a woman. From what I could see, the woman looked similar to my mom. I sure hoped I was wrong. The man stopped feeding from the woman and let the body fall to the ground. My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped when I saw the face of the woman that he was feeding on. It was my mother. Tears started to gather in my eyes as I looked up at the man who was feeding on her. _

"_Why?" I asked as the tears started falling from my eyes.  
>"Because human life is worthless." He said, staring straight at me.<br>"It's not worthless if it's someone you care about." He took a step closer to me. I took a deep breath.  
>"Caring for humans is a waste of time when you live forever." I swallowed a gulp of air down my throat. He stepped closer to me and I started taking deeper breaths to calm myself. For some reason I was afraid of him and I didn't know why.<br>"My name is Klaus. Remember that." He said before speeding away leaving me alone with my parent's dead bodies. 'Why would he want me to know his name?' I thought to myself before I looked at my parent's bodies. _

_I rushed to them and knelled next to their bodies. My tears flowing freely out my eyes and down my face. I moved their bodies so that they were facing the sky. I just looked at their faces. Pain was spread over their faces from when Klaus fed on them. Their eyes were open, just staring blankly to the sky. I started sobbing as I gave my mom a hug, even though she couldn't feel it.  
>"Mom." I cried as I hugged her lifeless body that lay on the ground. I got up from her and stared at her. She looked terrified and she was frozen that way. I raised my head in the direction that Klaus had ran away in and took a deep breath.<br>"I'm going to get you." I said to the emptiness of the woods. I looked at my mom's dead body. "I'm going to go after him mom. He won't get away with killing you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1 year later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Jessica opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She has been chasing Klaus for a year since he killed her parents. She didn't know why he did it, but she was going to kill him for killing her parents. Jessica took a breath and turned her head to the other side of the bed. There was a man lying next to her, dead. Two holes were in his neck with dried blood around them. She had drunk from him the night before. Jessica turned her head back to the ceiling and took a deep breath. She forced herself to get out of the bed and take a shower.

She felt the water flow down her body as she stood there washing the lilac conditioner out of her jet black hair. She made sure that there was no blood left on her, anywhere on her body. Jessica stood for a moment and let the water run over her before she got out of the shower. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror of the hotel, and looked at her reflection. Jessica looked at her reflection and thought while she brushed her hair. '_I'm close'_ She thought to herself 'She_ said that he was going to be in Mystic Falls. She said that the one that he is after would look exactly like her. Both of us want the same thing. Klaus dead.'_

* * *

><p>Jessica walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She went towards the suitcase that she had packed last night and picked out some clothes. There was a red tank top on top of some demin shorts that she grabbed out of the suitcase. After she got the clothes on she looked through a separate pocket in the suitcase for some jewelry. She just took a ring that looked like a peace sign. That and her daylight necklace was the only jewelry that she was wearing. After she had everything on or in her suitcase, she went down to the lobby with her suitcase in hand.<p>

In the lobby there were at least twenty different humans. There was one that was an older man, in is late thirty's early forties that had a shiny bald head and a beer gut. There was another person that Jessica saw, a person that she was looking for. She casually walked towards the person, like she would if she were a human.

"Excuse me." She said to the young man that was in front of her in a bellhop uniform. He turned around to face her.  
>"May I help you?" He asked Jessica.<br>"There was a problem with my room." She said to him with some sadness in her voice. Jessica looked straight into his eyes. "Would you mind cleaning it up for me?" He nodded his head when Jessica handed him the room key. "You won't tell anyone what you cleaned in the room. Just that it was messy." She let a human look appear over her face. "Thank you." She said with light happiness on her face. Jessica walked out of the front of the hotel with no suspicion of doing anything.

* * *

><p>Jessica tossed her suitcase in the back of her car before she went to sit in the front seat. She didn't pack much because she had to almost always move on a lead or so Klaus wouldn't find her. He probably wasn't going after her, but she moved often to be on the safe side. Jessica slid her sunglasses over her eyes, put keys in the ignition, and drove off towards Mystic Falls.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

_I was still kneeling next to my parent's bodies. I was still distraught over their deaths. 'Why didn't he come after me?' I thought before hearing some footsteps behind me. The footsteps stopped and I quickly got up and turned around. There as a girl about my age with chocolate brown hair and eyes to match. She was carrying a small purse that was dropped over her shoulder a necklace with a blue stone in it.  
>"Who are you?" I asked, before my eyes went to her necklace. The stone seemed familiar to me a little, but I really couldn't tell why at the moment.<br>"Did you kill them?" She asked me. 'Must be referring to my parents' I thought.  
>"No." I said, with the tears slowly starting to slow down. "They were my parent's. I just couldn't stop it." She looked at me with a sympathetic look, but I didn't know if she was faking or not. I'm not even sure if she knew that I was a vampire. She looked at me for a moment, as if she were debating something. Before I knew it veins appeared around her eyes and she showed her fangs. 'Oh, shit. She's a vampire.' I thought before she rushed at me. I sped off to the side so she couldn't get me.<br>"You're a vampire too?" She asked when she noticed that she had missed.  
>"Obviously." I turned to see her looking at my parent's bodies.<br>"It's obvious that a vampire killed them."  
>"I saw it happen." I stepped closer to her. "I'm going to kill Klaus for killing them." The girl turned her head to me and I turned mine towards her.<br>"Klaus killed them?"  
>"Yeah, you know him?"<br>"I've only been running away from him for 500 years."  
>"Do you know how to kill him?" I had to ask.<br>"If I did, I wouldn't be running, now would I?"  
>"Guess not." She looked at me for a moment.<br>"Why don't we team up?" A questioned look appeared on my face. "With the knowledge of Klaus that I have and your need for vengeance, we could find out how to kill him." I had to think about that for a moment. 'Do I want to team up with a 500 year old vampire that's been running away _from_ him?'  
>"Okay." I said out loud to her. "I'm Jessica" I told her. 'It would be better to know each other's names if we are going to team up' I thought.<br>"Katherine."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*End of Flashback*<em>**

* * *

><p>I was made my way into Mystic Falls. I knew this because there was a "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign not far behind me. I was finally here, after all the planning. I'm actually one step closer to kill him for what he did to my parents.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Jessica pulled up to the Mystic Grill to get a bite to eat. She didn't have any actual human food since the night before, and she didn't want to go on a rampage so she thought it was safer to get something to eat.

Jessica walked right into the grill and went straight to the bar. She sat down on a stool next to a guy in a leather jacket.  
>"A shot of tequila" She said to the bartender who poured her a shot. The man next to her turned his head to her, looking at her face.<br>"Haven't seen you here before." He said to her.  
>"I just got in town." He gave her a look like he would give other people like her. After Jessica drank her shot, she got up and walked to a table, so she could have some actual food.<p>

* * *

><p>She was almost finished with her food when she spied an eye back over to the bar. The man that she talked to earlier was still sitting there. A girl, about her age started to walk close to him. Jessica got a glimpse of the girl '<em>She looks just like <em>Katherine' she thought as she looked at the girl. '_She must be _Elena'. Jessica casually went back to her food, covering up the curiosity that she felt when she saw Elena walk up to him. She focused her hearing on them, while eating the rest of her food.

"Elena." He said as she came up to him.  
>"You're not going to stay all day at the bar all day again, are you?" Elena asked him.<br>"I have nothing else to do." He said with a hint of boredom in his voice.  
>"You know that's not true Damon." Elena told him. '<em>That must be Damon'<em> Jessica thought. '_If that's Damon, then the Stefan that Katherine was talking about shouldn't be too far away.'_ "Stefan wanted to know how long you were planning on drinking. You know we have to figure out something to do about Klaus." '_They are planning to kill Klaus. I knew Kat wasn't lying to me.' _Jessica thought as she finished her food. She took out some money and put it on the table to pay the bill. She wasn't going to use compulsion with another vampire in hearing distance. After she put the money on the table, she walked out.

Jessica was sitting in the park, waiting for Damon to come out. Her plan was simple. It was to follow him home and get his help to kill Klaus. '_Katherine told me that he would want to kill Klaus.'_ Jessica thought as she still waited for Damon to walk out of the grill. '_They would be able to lure Klaus to Mystic Falls, according to what she told me.'_ Jessica was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Damon and Elena walk out of the grill. She got up without raising suspicion and walked to her car, which she had parked by the grill.

* * *

><p>Jessica drove up to a big mansion looking house and parked her car. She took the keys out and slipped them into her pocket as she got out of her car. There was nothing suspicious about how she was walking up to the door, though people would wonder why a new person in town was walking up to this particular house. She rang the doorbell and took a deep breath to calm herself as she waited for someone to answer the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Her eyes stayed looking forward as she heard footsteps getting louder towards her. The door opened revealing Damon inside the house.<br>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Damon asked Jessica with annoyance in his voice.  
>"I'm Jessica," She told him. ", and you're Damon Salvatore."<br>"How do you know my name?"  
>"That doesn't matter. What matters is I'm here to help you kill Klaus."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~There is some things in this chapter that might leave questions, but I might answer them if I know what they are. Which means please leave them in the reviews along with what you think of the first chapter.<br>~I want to have something important or at least semi-important happen in each chapter, without it going to fast to soon. I sort of have a plan for the next chapter but I don't want that one idea that I have to take up the whole chapter because then it will be a boring like chapter.  
>~If you want to know when the next chapter is coming, it says on my page on here. Along with the dates for new chapters of my other stories. <strong>

**Please, for those of you that are reading this and like the first chapter, review, add to your favorites, story alerts, and whatever else you want to do with it. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	2. The Plan

**~Here is the second Chapter to DEEP WITHIN. I'm happy to see how this story is getting received.  
>~Three reviews, five favorites and three alerts on the first chapter. I think that is considered good.<br>~I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the first one. This chapter starts off right where the last one left off.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica saw Klaus murder her parents. She ended up teaming up with Katherine so they could kill Klaus together. That was a year ago. Jessica has just arrived in Mystic Falls and arrived at the Salvatore boarding house after following Damon there. She has told Damon that she is there to help them kill Klaus.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

"I'm here to help you kill Klaus." I said to Damon again. I stood outside of his house, not knowing if I was able to walk in or not. He stood inside of his house looking at me with curiosity.  
>"What do you know about Klaus?" He asked me.<br>"Well, I know that he has to kill the doppelganger. Which I know is the girl you were talking to earlier, Elena." His eye slightly widened.  
>"How do you know about Elena?" Damon asked me. I looked straight at his face.<br>"From someone else who wants Klaus dead….. Katherine." I saw Damon's eyes go wider at the mention of Katherine's name.  
>"How do you know Katherine?" '<em>More questions?'<em> I thought to myself.  
>"I would tell you…" I took a pause, "but I don't want to be standing outside all day." I looked into his house. '<em>It's big'<em> I thought to myself. Damon's stepped to the side as if letting me know I could come in. I looked at the door, wondering if I would be able to come in. He watched me as I stepped closer to the doorway. I brought a foot closer to the bottom of the doorway. There was nothing stopping my foot from going into the house. I sighed in relief as I walked into the house.  
>"You should really protect the house from strangers." I said to Damon as I walked into his house, straight to the living room.<p>

I plopped down on the couch. '_It's comfortable.'_ I thought as Damon started to walk closer to me.  
>"How do you know Katherine?" Damon asked me again. He sat on a chair that was across from where I was sitting.<br>"She found me after my parents died." I took a breath, so I could talk calmly. "I had just seen Klaus kill my parents and I was distraught. Klaus knew what I was, but I don't think Katherine did. She tried to attack me," I said that with a slight laugh and smile, "but couldn't because I dodged her. After I told her Klaus had killed my parents, we teamed up and searched for Klaus." I looked over at Damon. "But that was about a year ago. Since then we spilt up to have a better chance to find and kill Klaus." I went into a sitting position. "She had told me about this town, which Klaus more than likely is going to at some point because of the people here he needs to break the curse." Damon looked at me with a skeptical look on his face. "If you don't believe me," I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Katherine. I could tell Damon was watching me carefully.

"Jessica." Katherine said after answering. I could tell by the look on Damon's face that he knew the voice. "I don't think Damon believes me." I told Katherine over the phone while looking at Damon. Damon sped towards me and grabbed my phone.  
>"Hello Katherine." He said into the phone to Katherine.<br>"Damon. I take it she's told you about why she's there."  
>"Why should we," '<em>He must mean him and the others in town that want Klaus dead.'<em> I thought. ", trust what you two say?" He asked her.  
>"Because, we all want the same thing… Klaus dead. We have more knowledge between the two of us about Klaus than your group does put together."<br>"You guys need all the help you can get." I said to him while Katherine wasn't speaking.  
>"We're fine on our own." Damon said. I didn't know if it was directed to me, Katherine, or the both of us.<br>"Do you even know what Klaus looks like?" I asked.  
>"or what he's willing to do to get what he wants?" Katherine asked Damon over the phone. There was a silence. I think Damon was thinking rather to let me, and technically Katherine help them kill Klaus.<br>"Give Jessica back her phone." Katherine said. Damon threw my phone to be and I held it to my ear. "Keep me posted." Katherine told me.  
>"Okay." I told her before finishing the call.<p>

I looked up at Damon.  
>"Look," I started to him. "I know you have no reason to trust me, or Katherine, but we all want the same thing. That's got to be worth something." I said to him before standing in front of him. Damon looked at me, probably still thinking about what Katherine and I were talking about. The front door opened, revealing Stefan and Elena walking in. I looked over to them.<br>"So it's the other Salvatore and the doppelganger." I said acknowledging them as they walked in. Stefan looked over to me.  
>"Who are you?" He asked.<br>"Jessica. I told your brother that I'm here to help you guys kill Klaus. You guys need all the help you can get considering he's way stronger than everybody in town put together."  
>"How do you know us?" Stefan asked me. I plopped back onto the couch.<br>"Katherine." Damon said. I saw Elena look over to me with a slightly worried look on her face.  
>"You've met Katherine?"<br>"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "For the record, I think the hair looks better the way you have it." I said to Elena.

"Why isn't Katherine here?" Stefan asked me. I turned my head to him.  
>"She's been running from Klaus for over five hundred years. You would think she would stay away from where Klaus is most likely to show up at."<br>"You know what a manipulative bitch she is though?" Damon asked me. I couldn't help but get a little mad when Damon called Katherine a bitch.  
>"Katherine helped me deal with my parent's death. She has been nothing but kind to me in this past year. Yeah, sure she can get mad, everyone does. All of us want Klaus dead, for different reasons. I want revenge," I pointed to Stefan, "you want to protect Elena, Katherine doesn't want to run anymore, and I'm sure I could list more reasons."<br>"She has a point you guys." Elena pointed out to Stefan and Damon. "We do need help if we are going to kill Klaus." I sat up. "I'm not saying that I'm okay with the fact that Katherine is the one that basically sent her here, but they do want him dead. Maybe we should let them help."

"I don't trust Katherine." Damon said turning to Elena. I just stayed on the couch, watching them.  
>"Neither do I Damon, but what do we know about Klaus, besides that he wants to break the curse." Elena said to Damon.<br>"Do you even know what curse he wants to break?" I asked them. They might know about the fake one, or the real one. If they think it's the fake one, they really need help.  
>"Does that even matter?" Damon turned around and asked me.<br>"Yeah."  
>"What other curses are there besides the sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked. I held a little laugh in.<br>"That's a cover story." I said calmly as I stood up. "I know that the real curse is much worse. All I know is that he needs a vampire, werewolf and a human." I pointed to Elena, "The doppelganger in other words, and the moonstone, and I think he needs a witch yet." There was a silence between us. '_They must be thinking about it.'_ I thought. "Look," I looked at all of them, "I just told you something that you apparently didn't know about. It should be worth something at least." Damon looked at Stefan and Elena. By the look on Elena's face she would let me help.  
>"Fine." I heard Damon say reluctantly. I saw Elena look to Stefan. Elena slightly nodded her head.<br>"So, if you're all in agreement," I said to them, which made them look at me. "I could just get my one suitcase from my car so I have clothes, so I could stay here." I looked at Damon. '_He has nice blue eyes'_ I thought as I looked at him. Damon just nodded his head and I sped out of there. I could imagine their looks when they say how fast I sped. I went to my car, grabbed my suitcase, and entered back in the house.  
>"Behind you." I said to them, who were still looking in the area that I was standing in before. They turned around and faced me. "Which bedroom is mine then?" I asked them. They just looked at me. "One that's not taken, I guess?" I said out loud. I saw Damon give an expression that meant '<em>I guess'. <em>I walked to the stairs and walked to the second floor.

* * *

><p>I sat on the bed that was in the room I picked out, looking at a picture of me and my parents. It was packed in with my stuff because the picture was important to me. I missed them. They were my parents and just like any other parent's they argued with their child, but that didn't mean they loved them any less. I rubbed my thumb over it, while holding back tears from falling out. They didn't know that I was a vampire, but I was going to tell them. I never got a chance to because Klaus killed them. '<em>In, Out'<em> I thought to myself before I took a deep breath in and out.

I could hear some footsteps coming from the hallway. I looked up and saw that Damon was standing against the doorway looking at me.  
>"Checking up on me?" I asked him. I noticed that he had a blood bag in one hand and a glass in another that was probably mixed with blood and alcohol.<br>"I'm just making sure that you're not destroying my house." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
>"That's not why I'm here." I said to him after setting the picture on the stand next to the bed. "Besides, the house is too nice to destroy." He took a couple of steps into the room, closer to the bed. He tossed the blood bag to me and I caught it. "Thanks, I guess." I said with a slight smile.<br>"Well, you can't go feeding on the townspeople." He said to me before leaning on the bedpost.  
>"That would be problematic. You can't have the townspeople coming after you with vervain darts and wooden stakes now can we?" I said with a slight smile.<p>

"You don't seem like Katherine." He said to me as he took a sip from his glass.  
>"Well, I have picked up on some of her tricks, but it's not like I always use them." I took a sip of blood from the blood bag. "I don't always act the way I did earlier. I just needed you to let me help you and in and you guys could technically help me too." Damon sat down on the bed.<br>"There's going to be some rules if we are going to let you stay here." I nodded my head to show that I was listening. "No biting the people in town," Damon got closer to me. "Unless it's at night and you compel them." He backed away, "My baby bro would disagree on that though. He prefers bunnies." I slightly smiled. "Don't go into my expensive liquor, that's mine. If you follow those rules you should be in no danger of being staked." Damon let a devilish smile appear on his face while I took a sip of blood from the bag.  
>"Don't worry. I don't have any plans to do that." I said to him. "I just want one thing and that's to kill Klaus." I told him, looking into his face. He slowly got up and faced towards the door. "By the way," I said to him. He turned around to face me. "I'm not like Katherine. I just happen to act like her sometimes."<br>"Just don't act like her all the time. I don't think it suits you." Damon said to me before walking out of the room.

Damon hasn't known me for that long and he says acting like Katherine doesn't suit me. I sat on the bed, drinking from the blood bag and thinking about what Damon said. He didn't seem the type to trust people or get infatuated with them quickly. I couldn't help but picture his blue eyes. I started to remember what Katherine said to me once '_I don't care if eventually you fall for Damon. It's explainable. His deep blue eyes will do that to you. But whatever you do, stay away from Stefan, he's mine.'_

* * *

><p><strong>~I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I think that this chapter has the most dialog for conversations for any of my stories.<br>~I am trying to keep the TVD characters from the show close to their TV personalities. If I get a little OOC for any of them, please let me know in the reviews.  
>~If you have any ideas for what things could happen in the story, please leave them in the reviews. Also, if you have any questions about the possible future points in the story, leave them in the reviews. Don't forget to leave your thoughts on the chapter as well. I look through all the reviews, so if you leave a question, I will answer it in the next chapter's author's note. The same goes for if you leave an idea that I like and possibly use. I will give you credit for the idea in the author's note at the begging of the chapter I use the idea in.<br>****~While on the wait for new chapters for this story, check out my other stories that will be updated. (_What's Hidden __Underneath, Underneath It All, Discovery, and a Funny FB formatted story [OOC but Funny] )  
><em>****~The next Chapter should come about 2/2/12**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. What do you want?

**~ The 3rd Chapter of Deep Within.  
>~ I had some writer's block while writing this chapter. At first I had almost no idea on what to type, but as I started to write more, the ideas came to me.<br>~ I originally had some ideas on what to put in here, but as I was typing them, it came out differently.  
>~ I added a character at the end of the chapter that I didn't really have plans to have in this story. Just to tell you though, it was between him and another character to come in (which is going to be in the story at some point anyway). <strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I was surprised by the hospitality of the Salvatore brothers. Katherine told me that Damon would be annoyed by my sudden appearance. I could tell that he was surprised that someone else came to them so Klaus could be killed. She told me that they wouldn't be that quick to trust me, which I see that they haven't started to slightly trust me. I have only been here for a day and I know people don't trust you that quick.

I finished putting on my lipstick and looked at myself in the mirror. '_A lot has changed'_ I thought briefly thinking about what has happened in the past year. I took a breath before I walked into the room that I was staying in. It was bigger than any room I had, with the exception of when I stayed with Katherine, but there was something about the room that I couldn't really figure out. It didn't matter to me though because if everything went according to plan, I wouldn't be here long. We just need to kill Klaus and then I can leave. Although this town has a cozy feeling to it.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and entered into the living room.<br>"You're finally up?" Damon asked me without turning around while he poured himself some liquor.  
>"I like to sleep in." I said as I walked closer to Damon. "Care to share?" I asked Damon. Damon poured some liquor into a separate glass, turned around and handed to me. I raised it to my nose to smell it, to see if there was any vervain in it. I've been drinking vervain almost since the day I met Katherine and I wasn't going to stop now. There wasn't any vervain in it, so I set the glass down and I reached into my boot. There was a small vial is liquid vervain that Katherine had given to me before we went our separate ways. I could tell that Damon watched me as I poured some of the vervain into the liquor that he had given to me.<p>

As the vervain tainted liquor flowed down my throat, I knew I made a look on my face by the way Damon looked at me.  
>"I'll never get used to the taste." I said, trying to put in a little humor. Damon looked at me with an interesting expression on his face. "The vervain, not the drink." I clarified to him.<br>"Katherine got you drinking vervain?"  
>"She told me that it would be good if I did." I said to him as he walked to sit onto his couch. I started to walk around the opposite side of the couch. "But that's not the only reason." I sat on the couch, but not too close to Damon. "I take it you guys know about the Originals?" Damon nodded his head. "Seeing as Klaus is one and I know that Elijah is another," I looked at Damon's face after taking a sip from the vervain liquor. "They would compel any vampire if they need to, to get what they want." I took a pause. '<em>Maybe I'm making Elijah seem too mean.'<em>I thought. Katherine told me that Elijah was nice when she met him in 1492, but she doesn't know what he's done since then.

"Since I'm here," I paused for a slight second, "and I'm pretty sure you guys are letting me help you guys kill Klaus. It might be best if we swap info." I looked at Damon's  
>face and couldn't help but be slightly distracted by his blue eyes. '<em>I think he knows'<em> I thought. I couldn't help but slightly blush.  
>"Give me a reason that we should trust what you know." Damon said, looking at me. I swear that he was looking into my eyes.<br>"Well, just because I've learned most of the information from Kat, that doesn't mean that, you can't trust me, or the information that I know." There was a silence between us.  
>We both took drinks from our glasses. '<em>Stupid vervain'<em> I thought as it went down my throat. "You know what?" Damon looked at me with an '_Okay, what?_' look on his face. "Why don't I wait until your bro and Elena get back? That way I don't have to repeat myself. It's quite a lot of information." I said to Damon with a smile.  
>"We know a lot to." Damon said, looking at my face. I started to slowly look away from him, and look into the drink of mine.<br>"I didn't doubt that." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Damon and I sat on the couch for a while in silence. We both had finished our drinks, but he had gotten another one.<br>"Do you have any food?" I asked Damon. Damon looked at me after taking a drink from his second glass of the day. "Well, that depends." Damon said to me with a bit of sassy tone in his voice. "What do you mean by food?"  
>"The stuff that humans eat, you know." I looked at Damon with a small sassy smile on my face "Stuff you can get in grocery stores."<br>Damon paused for a moment, to make it look like he was thinking. "Oh, that." He started to say. "We don't have any." He said with a smirk while looking at me. I let out a breath.  
>"I'm going to check anyway." I said to him before getting off the couch and trying to find the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>I found their kitchen after a few minutes of searching. '<em>It's a big house'<em> I thought before I walked into the kitchen. I went straight into their refrigerator and pulled out the first thing I saw, eggs.  
>"If you want some, all you have to do is ask." I said as I sensed Damon standing at the kitchen doorway.<br>"Why would I have to ask to eat my own food?" Damon asked me.  
>I started to look for a pan that I could cook the eggs on. "Because I'm making them," I took a pan out and placed it on the stove. ", and your shared your liquor with me." I looked at Damon for a minute before going towards the refrigerator. "And because otherwise you'd have to cook your own breakfast." I took some butter out of the refrigerator to put on the pan. "That's assuming you eat this type of breakfast in the morning." I said to Damon, looking at him for a moment before putting what butter I didn't use away.<br>"You're not going to spike the food, are you?" Damon asked me as I cracked an egg in the pan.  
>"Stay in here and you can make sure I don't." I said to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I were sitting at his kitchen table, eating. Damon ended up cooking his own food, which meant he might not trust my cooking skills. Then again, I don't think he doesn't trust me enough to let me cook food for anyone else. Even though I wasn't looking at Damon, I felt that he was looking at me as I had the food I made. I was wondering what he was thinking, but I tried to ignore those thoughts as best I could.<p>

I lifted my head from my plate as I finished my last piece of scrambled eggs I made myself. Damon was looking at me for a second before he looked down at his plate.  
>"I'm going to do the dishes." I wanted to say out loud. I stood up from my chair, took my plate off the table, and put it in the sink.<p>

I was washing my plate, which wasn't taking long, when I heard Damon get up from the table and walk up behind me. I turned around to face him.  
>"You are not like Katherine." <em>'Well, that's random.'<em> I thought. "Why do you talk about her like she's your best friend?"  
>"She's my only friend." I said to him, just to give him an answer. I walked around Damon, to the table to grab his plate. Damon followed me and was behind me when I turned around after picking up his plate.<br>"You need better friends." Damon said to me. _'Why?'_ I thought. '_Is he going somewhere with this?_' I decided that I would be truthful with him, if I want them to be truthful with me.  
>"Kat is the only one that I really know." I started to walk towards the sink. "Sure, I know she has some secrets of her own, but we have a common goal…."<br>"To kill Klaus." Damon finished for me. I nodded my head before I felt him walk up behind me.  
>"We all want to kill him for some reason, all of them our own." I took a deep breath, "You and Stefan want him dead so Elena is safe, '<em>Which is what I was told from Katherine.'<em> Katherine and I want him dead because he killed our families." I told Damon before turning around to face him.

Damon looked at me and I could tell there was a slight, almost unnoticeable sadness in his expression.  
>"You know, Stefan and Elena won't be back from school until later." He said to me. '<em>Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?'<em> I asked myself as Damon walked up to me, looking into my eyes. The next thing I know Damon pressed his lips onto mine. Neither of us pulled away as we were kissing each other. I couldn't help but to wonder why he's kissing me.

I started to pull away from Damon, looking at him with slight confusion on his face.  
>"We need to do something while they are at school." Damon said to me. He was looking at my face with a small smile on his face.<br>"That doesn't mean we have to kiss while their gone." I said looking straight into his eyes. I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "I'm just gonna go to the Grill for a while." I said to Damon before walking up to my room.

'_Why did he kiss me?'_ I asked myself as I got up to my room. I quickly grabbed my cell and wallet before speeding to the front door. '_The faster I get to the front door, the less time he has to stop me.'_

* * *

><p>'<em>I want something fresh'<em> I thought to myself as I walked into the Grill. '_But I can't'_ I thought. If I was going to stay here, I can't do anything to raise suspicion. I walked up to the bar and sat on a stool.  
>"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked me.<br>"Tequila." I said to him. He brought it to me and I nodded my head with a slight smile.

I sat there for a few minutes without taking a sip from the glass. There was some footsteps behind me that stopped the moment I saw someone in the corner of my eye.  
>"Surprise seeing you here." I heard them say.<br>I smiled a little. "Surprise to see you here to," I turned my head to him ", Mason. Why aren't you with Kat?" I asked him before he sat down.  
>"She thought it was best to have more people here." '<em>He doesn't know.'<em> I thought.  
>"So," I took a sip from my glass, "When did you get here?"<br>"Just last night." He answered me. "You?"  
>"I got here yesterday to." Mason stood there for a moment before he spoke again.<br>"I'm gonna go visit my sister and law." I looked at Mason. "Want to come with?"  
>"Let me think for a minute." I told him. If I went, I could get invited in so then if I need to get in later for some reason, I'm already invited in.<br>"Ehh, why not." I gulped down the rest of the glass before going into my wallet for money. I put a couple of dollars on the bar and sled off the stool. Mason and I walked out of the Grill.

* * *

><p><strong>~ So at the end, it was between Mason and Elijah. Elijah is going to be in the story at some point anyway, but I ended up choosing Mason. I am thinking (right now at least) that Mason might not survive for long.<br>~ With the Jessica and Damon moments at the begging, I feel like it is OOC for Damon a bit. While I was writing the part, I was thinking about the second season when he was with Rose. (Spoiler) I want to have some type of Jessica and Damon relationship going in the story.  
>~ I don't know if I'm actually going to write what happens at the Lockwood Mansion or not.<strong>

**~ If any of you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen in the story, please share them in the reviews. I have planned some (really only 2) things that I want to happen in this story. Anything that happens up to that point is completely unknown. That's where your ideas and your thoughts about the story come in.**  
><strong>~The next chapter is planned to come out on the 27th of February. (If you don't want to wait that long for an update for this story, please check out my other stories.)<strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	4. The Return

**I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I had slight writers block and I'm re-watching all TVD episodes. After this is up I will be finishing season two or beginning season 3 (depending on when you read this) ~ This chapter is loosly based from episode 2.01 The Return. I was thinking that I am going to mainly have season 2 events in this story's timeline (mainly because it will help me write chapters and I can twist what happens to fit what I want to happen).  
>~ In other news, for the story, I have a poll on my profile. I am going to have it up for the next month or so before I rotate it with the poll I have for Underneath It All. Please check it out.<strong>

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Mason walked with Jessica up to the Lockwood mansion.  
>"It's big." Jessica said as she looked at it.<br>"Wait until you see the inside." Mason told Jessica before ringing the doorbell. They stood there for a minute before the door opened.  
>A boy about Jessica's age with black hair and an athletic build answered the door. "Uncle Mason?"<br>"Tyler, good to see you." Mason held his hand out and shook hands with Tyler.  
>"Who's this?" Tyler turned his head to Jessica.<br>"I'm Jessica, a friend of Mason's."  
>"I met her down in Florida." Mason told Tyler. Tyler took a look at them and realized that they were still standing outside.<br>"Do you want to come in?" Tyler asked Jessica. Jessica smiled a little.  
>"Sure." She moved her foot over the doorway, like a normal person would, and she was able to come in. Mason followed Jessica into the Lockwood mansion. "You have a nice house." Jessica said as she looked around.<br>"Thanks." Tyler said to Jessica.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Mason said to Tyler as they walked into a room.  
>"Thanks man." Tyler said as they sat down.<br>"Did your dad die?" Jessica asked Tyler. Tyler gave a slight nod. "I'm sorry."  
>"Thanks, I guess." Jessica felt her phone vibrate before pulling it out.<br>"I'll just be over here." Jessica said to Tyler and Mason before going off to a different room to talk on her cell.

"Hey Kat." Jessica said after seeing her caller id.  
>"Mason should be coming into town." Katherine said.<br>"Yeah, a little late about that. I'm with him right now." Jessica looked into the other room where Mason was. "I'll talk to you later." Jessica hung up on Katherine and went back by Mason.

"Hey, Mason." Mason turned his head to Jessica. "I gotta go." Mason gave a nod to Jessica, who turned her head towards Tyler. "Thanks for inviting me into your home." Jessica said before walking out of the Lockwood house.

* * *

><p>Jessica walked back to the grill, knowing her car was still there.<br>"There you are." A voice from behind Jessica said. Jessica turned around to see Damon walking up to her. "I was wondering where you went."  
>"Awww…. did you miss me already?" Jessica playfully asked Damon. Damon gave her a cocky smirk.<br>"Not exactly. We need to talk." Damon's expression changed from slightly playful to serious. "Meet me back at the house." Jessica slightly nodded her head before watching Damon walk into the grill.

* * *

><p>Jessica sat on the couch in the Salvatore's library, reading a book that she brought with her.<br>"So, what did we need to talk about?" Jessica asked without raising her head from the book.  
>"You obviously know what Klaus wants," Damon stepped into the room and poured himself a drink. ", and you've mentioned that the sun and the moon curse is fake." Damon walked around the couch and sat down on a chair. ", what's this curse that's worse than that?" Jessica closed her book and tossed it onto the coffee table. She sat up and looked at Damon.<br>"Truthfully, I don't even know exactly what it is. All I know is that it would be worse for that curse to break than to break the sun and the moon curse."  
>"How do you know it's worse if you don't know what it is?<br>"I don't Damon. "  
>"Well, Katherine could be keeping it from you."<br>"I don't think she would, but I never asked about it." Jessica and Damon looked at each other for a couple of minutes. "I'm just gonna go upstairs and put the rest of my stuff away."

* * *

><p>Jessica was lying on her bed, reading the book that she was reading before. She lifted her head to the doorway, where Stefan was now standing.<br>"How long are you planning on staying?" Stefan asked.  
>"Are you sick of me already?" Jessica tried to joke before putting her book down. "After Klaus is dead, I'll be out of your hair." Jessica said seriously. "That's the only reason I'm here is so we can all kill Klaus. There is a better chance to kill him if we all work together. Strength in numbers."<br>"Don't cause any problems while you're here."  
>"Don't worry. I can easily keep my diet to blood bags." Stefan slightly nodded his head before he walked away.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The next day~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jessica laid on the bed for a little bit, staring at the ceiling. It was now her third day in Mystic Falls.<br>"Come on, you're coming with me." Jessica sat up to see Damon at her doorway.  
>"You can't get enough of me?" She tried to tease. Damon walked closer to her.<br>"I'm not leaving you alone in our house." Damon said as he got to the foot of the bed.  
>"Don't you trust me?"<br>"You're friends with Katherine and I don't trust her, ergo I don't trust you." Jessica smiled.  
>"Thanks." She said sarcastically.<p>

Jessica took a quick shower and changed clothes. "I'm ready." She said to Damon.

* * *

><p>Jessica sat in the passenger seat of Damon's car as he drove up to the Lockwood's mansion.<br>"What's going on?" Jessica asked.  
>"It's a wake for the mayor." Damon answered as he parked his car.<br>"Oh." Jessica said quietly as she got out of the car. She started to walk up towards the mansion with Damon.  
>"Don't get any trouble."<br>"I know how to keep a low profile." Jessica walked up to the door, where she saw Tyler standing.

"Hey." He said to Jessica.  
>"Hey. Um…. was your dad the mayor?" Tyler nodded his head a bit.<br>"I'm sorry." Jessica said to Tyler. Tyler just slightly nodded his head.  
>"Go on in." Jessica nodded her head before entering the Lockwood mansion once again.<p>

Jessica was in the Lockwood's dining room, taking a bite from an apple when she felt someone come up behind her.  
>"Jessica." She turned around to see what looked like Elena. Jessica looked at the hair, which was in slight curls and then down to the neck, which had a lapis necklace. She then looked back up to the face.<br>"Katherine." She said with a slight smile.  
>"At least someone can tell who I am."<br>"Did you confuse one of the Salvatore brothers already?" Katherine didn't say anything, but she did let a small smile appear on her face. "What if Elena shows up?" Jessica asked Katherine before taking a bite from the apple.  
>"That's part of the fun." Jessica smiled a little. "I'm gonna go find Stefan, he's sure to be around here somewhere." Jessica gave a slight nod before Katherine walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica was walking when she came across a room where she spotted Tyler.<br>"Hey." She said in a quiet tone. Jessica turned her head to see someone sitting on the desk.  
>"Hi." He nodded his head to Jessica before taking a drink from a flask.<br>"Who are you?" The boy sitting on the desk asked. Jessica held her hand out and tipped her head towards the flask, he gave it to her.  
>"Jessica." She said before taking a drink from it. "You?"<br>"Jeremy." Jessica handed Tyler the flask and sat on the couch arm by Tyler. She turned her head to the door that she entered from to see Mason standing there.  
>"Um… Tyler." She said which made Tyler look and see Mason. Mason walked into the room and looked at Jeremy. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Jeremy looked speechless for a moment before walking out of the room.<p>

Tyler handed Mason the flask and he took a drink from it. Jessica stood up and looked at Tyler.  
>"I guess I'll see you later or something…" Jessica said to Tyler. Tyler slightly nodded his head before Jessica walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica started to walk around the Lockwood house, looking at all the trees.<br>"Enjoying the scenery?" Damon asked from behind her. Jessica didn't bother to turn around to him.  
>"They're nice." She said taking a few steps forward.<br>"Did you know Katherine made her arrival back in Mystic Falls?" Jessica stopped walking and turned towards Damon.  
>"I wasn't aware that she paid you a visit."<br>"So you knew she was in town."  
>"Not really." She looked at Damon's face. "I only found out earlier today."<br>"For claiming to be friends, you don't know much about her, do you?"  
>"It's not that." Jessica turned around and looked towards the trees. "She likes to do things without telling anyone sometimes, even me." Just then Damon's phone rang.<p>

"Stefan?" Damon asked as he answered the phone. Jessica listened in the conversation.  
>"We need to talk about Katherine." Stefan said on the other end.<br>"Well, where are you?"  
>"By the pond."<br>"On my way." Damon hung up on Stefan and Jessica turned around to face him. "You're coming with."  
>"Why?" She asked Damon.<br>"Because you know Katherine."  
>"Fine." Jessica said before following Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica and Damon started walking together towards Stefan and Elena. Elena was patting Stefan's chest with a rag, getting rid of blood.<br>"Oh, cover up Fabio. We've got a crazy ex on the loose." Damon said as they stepped up to them. Elena looked up at Damon with a worried look as Stefan pulled down his shirt. Elena looked back at Stefan. "Better watch out, Katherine is trying to steal your guy."  
>"That's not what's happening." Stefan tried to reassure Elena.<br>"I'm just gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy." Elena said as she stood up.  
>"Jeremy?" Jessica asked Elena.<br>"Her baby bro." Damon clarified for Jessica before watching Elena walk back towards the Lockwood mansion.

"So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" Damon pretended to punch his brother. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."  
>"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan told Damon.<br>"Why? I'd fight me." Damon said with a slight smile. Jessica couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face.  
>"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?"<br>"Katherine isn't that mean." Jessica said which earned her glares from both brothers. "What?" She looked between both brothers. "Obviously you guys only know one side of her."  
>"Katherine only has one side and it's a manipulative bitch." Jessica couldn't help but roll her eyes at Damon's remark about Katherine.<br>"Everybody has a manipulative side to them. Katherine tends to show it more around certain people." Jessica looked between Damon and Stefan.  
>"We can't let her get the best of us." Stefan said to his brother.<br>"Don't worry brother." Jessica looked at Stefan.  
>"I think I'm just gonna leave you two to have some brother bonding by yourselves." Jessica walked away from the Salvatore brothers.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica was lying on her bed and she could hear the conversation between Katherine and Damon downstairs. She couldn't help but feel a little sad for Damon. Katherine didn't love Damon, but that wasn't something that Jessica could share. That's one thing that separates Katherine and Jessica. Jessica does her best not to hurt other people's feelings. After hearing Katherine leave, she went downstairs to see Damon in just standing in shock with tears in his eyes.<p>

Damon turned around to see Jessica just standing there, staring at him. He sped in front of her and just started kissing her. Jessica slightly fought at first, but then she gave into Damon. She thought that he needed a distraction from what just happened. Damon guided them towards the stairs and slowly up them. He started to guide them towards his bedroom. Damon pushed Jessica onto his bed before jumping onto the bed, continuing kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is a little shorter than the last three chapters, but it's not really noticeable.<br>~ Please don't be afraid to share your thoughts in the reviews. I look at all of them and all types of reviews are appreciated.  
>~ Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.<strong>

**_The next chapter will come out March 12th. _**

**_R&R 'till the next update_ **


	5. Deeper

**Just a little warning, I'm gonna go on a little rant. This is the fifth chapter of this story and there is only three reviews, all on the first chapter. There is so much I want to do with this story, so much I want to explore, but if there is no reviews, I'm going to end the story. Most of the time the only time I get reviews is when I ask for them. I don't want to have to do that just to get reviews on a story. It only takes two seconds to type a review that says 'good chapter' or 'please continue'. Your reviews about your thoughts about what could happen help me want to actually get the urge and type. If there is no reviews, I don't feel as obligated to type as much. **

**This chapter has something that was voted in the poll, really two things. One thing is Jessica and Damon moments, the other one I'll let you figure out. I'm having mainly season two events on the story, but I know some people want season three events. If you want a specific event to happen, let me know in the reviews and I might add it into the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I was laying on his bed with my head on his chest. I watched as his chest as it rose up and down as he breathed. My hand gently rubbed along his muscles, feeling them. I took a deep breath before slowly getting off of Damon's bed. I walked to his door before stopping, to look back at his still sleeping body. '_He looks so peaceful'_ I thought before leaving his room.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom, with one hand holding a towel that was wrapped around my body.<br>"Finally awake?" I asked when I could tell that someone started walking into my room.  
>"You left me alone." Damon said to me.<br>"I had to take a shower." I said to him before turning around.  
>"Did you know?" He asked me.<br>"Did I know what?"  
>"That Katherine only ever loved my brother." I took a deep breath, deciding on what words to use.<br>"I know that she loves Stefan," I looked at Damon while choosing my words carefully ", but I didn't know she always chose him." Damon looked over my expression. "If you don't believe me, that's fine." I said to him before turning to the bathroom. "Let's not make a big deal about what happened between us." I said turning to Damon from inside the bathroom. Damon looked at me for a moment.  
>"My thoughts exactly." He said before leaving my room. I took a deep breath before closing the door to change into some clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you stay out of trouble?" Damon asked as I walked into the library.<br>"But getting in trouble is so much fun." I said with a smirk to him. Damon turned around and gave me a serious look. "Relax, I'm not gonna get in trouble. If it makes you feel better, I can just stay here the whole day." Damon took a drink from a glass.  
>"Just don't destroy the house." He said before setting the glass down on the table. "I gotta go." He said as he walked past me. I turned to watch him as he walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Music was playing on their stereo while I was trying to make some lasagna. I was actually semi surprised that they had human food in their kitchen. Katherine and I would just order room service or delivery. It actually felt refreshing and normal to be cooking food for a change. I put it in the oven '<em>Now all I have to do is wait'<em> I thought.

I decided to look around their house, just the first floor. If I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well know what it looks like. In the hallways there's just a whole bunch of pictures and other decorative things that look like they're almost as old as the Salvatore's. I heard the doorbell ring. '_Who would it be?'_ I thought to myself before speeding to it.

I opened the door, revealing an older man. He looked about thirty, brown eyes, and brown hair.  
>"Hello there." He said to me. "You must be Jessica." My eyes widened a little.<br>"Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked him. He chuckled.  
>"Of course." He said in a quiet tone before taking a pause. "You don't remember me." He said to me which made me slightly confused. "I'm Elijah."<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"I heard that Katerina is in town. I was hoping you could help me locate her." I couldn't help but take a deep breath.<br>"She has been running from you and Klaus for over 500 years. What makes you think that I'd help you find her?" Elijah looked into my eyes. "You can't compel me." I ended up saying out loud.  
>"Seems I can't, but Katerina will find out about my arrival soon enough. Nice to see you again Jessica." He said to me before walking away. '<em>I don't remember meeting him before.'<em> I stood there for a moment before closing the door in front of me.

* * *

><p>I was taking out the lasagna from the oven when I sensed someone suddenly appear in the room with me. I set it down on top of the stove and turned around.<br>"I was wondering what smelled so good." Katherine said as I looked at her. I had a quick smile before it disappeared.  
>"Elijah was here." Katherine's eyes when a bit wider.<br>"What did he want?"  
>"He wanted me to help find you." I took a step closer to Katherine. "He knows you're back in Mystic Falls." I took a breath before continuing. "He tried to compel me, but he couldn't."<br>"Good thing I thought you about vervain then." Katherine said with a small smirk before turning serious. "If he's here that means Klaus isn't far behind." Katherine looked up to me. "I'll be back." I nodded my head before she sped away.

* * *

><p>There is nothing to do without going into their rooms. I didn't want to read their books, I ate, and I said I wouldn't leave the house. '<em>You know what? I give up.'<em> I thought before walking up to Damon's room.

I looked in Damon's room and finally found his TV remote. His TV went straight to the news and I couldn't help but change the channel.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't stay off my bed, could you?" Damon asked as he entered into his room.<br>"Well, I had to keep myself occupied for hours." I smirked. "There's lasagna in your fridge if you want some. It's quite good, if I do say so myself."  
>"You cook?" Damon asked me with slight disbelief.<br>"Like I said," I sat up on his bed ", I had to keep myself occupied." Damon grabbed the remote from me and turned off his TV. "You're no fun." I said to him before he turned back to me.  
>"Follow me. I have something to show you." I got off the bed and followed Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon reached into a freezer and pulled out a blood bag.<br>"Here." He said as when he turned around and tossed the bag to me. "Drink up."  
>"I'm not that thirsty." I said to Damon.<br>"Doesn't matter. I'm taking you out of the house later and I don't want you to lose it." Damon closed the freezer.  
>"I thought we weren't going to make a big deal about what happened last night." I said to him after taking a sip from the bag.<br>"You're just not staying here the whole day by yourself." Damon turned and walked out of the basement, I followed him.  
>"What are we doing then?" I asked him as we walked back upstairs.<br>"There's a carnival at the high school tonight." Damon stopped and turned to me. "If you are going to be here, you need to blend and what better way than at a carnival." Damon smirked before turning back around.

"Care for one?" I asked Stefan as I noticed him in the living room.  
>"No, I'm just ate." He said as he sat down.<br>"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said to Stefan. I couldn't help but smirk while looking at Stefan.  
>"Have you heard from Katherine?" He asked me. I caught Damon's expression out of the corner of my eye.<br>"She decided to stop by earlier." I decided to say truthfully. "But she didn't stay long."  
>"What did she want?" Damon asked me.<br>"Nothing important." I said before taking a sip from the blood bag.

There was a silence between the three of us. Stefan was looking at his brother.  
>"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret." Damon eventually said, breaking the silence.<br>"What makes you think that?" I asked him, wondering if he knew what their secret was.  
>"A vampire torture device affected them, but vervain doesn't." I took a sip from the blood bag as Damon spoke. "They're not vampires, so they're something else."<br>"Mysterious." I said out loud, holding back a smirk. Damon turned his head towards me. I pretended that he wasn't looking at me.  
>"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked Damon, breaking his stare from me.<br>"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, we'll drop it."  
>"We?" I asked Damon.<br>"Yes, we." Damon turned to me again. "I want to keep an eye on you. Helping me, us, with the Lockwood mystery is a good way to do that." I slightly rolled my eyes.  
>"Okay then." I said, pretending I don't know the secret.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon drove me to the school carnival. He wanted me to stay with him, so I had stay with him for the first fifteen minutes I was there. I kept trying to think of ways that I could sneak off and tell Mason that Damon suspects something.<p>

"Stay out of trouble." Damon said before walking away towards Elena. '_Now's my chance'_ I thought as I snuck away to try and find Mason.

* * *

><p>I was walking around, trying to find Mason, when I finally saw him talking to Tyler.<br>"Hey, Tyler." I said as I walked up to him.  
>"Jessica, are you enjoying the carnival?" Tyler asked me.<br>"So far. Can I borrow Mason for a minute?"  
>"Sure. I have to get to the arm wrestling match anyway." I nodded my head at him as he walked from us.<br>"Mason, follow me." I said to him before eventually walking into an empty hallway.

"What's up?" Mason asked me as soon as we were alone in the hallway.  
>"The Salvatore's are getting suspicious on rather or not you and Tyler are supernatural." I said to Mason.<br>"So, let them." I gave him '_are you kidding?'_ look. "If they are busy with Tyler and I, then we will be able to break the curse."  
>"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I said before walking away from Mason.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked near the arm wrestling and saw that Tyler was wrestling somebody.<br>"There you are." Damon said. I turned to him, starting to walk towards him. "Where did you go?"  
>"Don't worry. I didn't get in any trouble. I just went to the bathroom." I lied to Damon as I stood next to him and watched Tyler.<p>

I stood with Damon, watching Tyler arm wrestle. Tyler was wining as Stefan walked up to the other side of Damon.  
>"You're lurking." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"I'm observing." Damon said without taking his off of Tyler.  
>"More like obsessing." Stefan said as we watched Tyler win the match.<br>"He's got strength." Damon observed.  
>"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan said to Damon. My eyes went a little wide when I saw Mason walk up to the arm wrestling match. I decided to listen into their conversation.<br>"I bet I could beat you." Mason said to Tyler, which made me smirk a little. '_There is no way Tyler can win against him'_ I thought before Damon spoke, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
>"Enter the uncle."<br>"That's ridiculous." Stefan said to Damon as Tyler and Mason started.

I couldn't help but smirk when Mason won the match against Tyler. '_I knew it'_ I thought.  
>"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asked as he rubbed his arm.<br>"Stefan wants to go." Damon said which made me look at him.  
>"Yeah, sure, I'll, uh, give it a shot." Stefan walked up to the table. I leaned my head closer to Damon.<br>"Getting your brother to do your dirty work?" I whispered to him.  
>"It would be obvious if I went up there."<br>"True." I said. "But if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." I said to Damon before returning my attention to the match.  
>"Get him Stef!" Damon said as Stefan prepared for the match.<p>

I listened in on Stefan and Mason.  
>"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Mason looked at me and Damon before looking back at Stefan.<br>"Your brother's wrong." I watched as they started to arm wrestle. Stefan could easily beat him, but that would be suspicious. I could tell that Stefan wasn't using his full strength, he was testing Mason. After a few moments Mason beat Stefan. '_I knew that was gonna happen.'_ I thought before Stefan started to walk towards us. Tyler gave Mason a high five before Mason looked back at me. I couldn't help but smirk knowing that I was right about the outcome.  
>"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon said to Stefan which made me bring my attention to them.<br>"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan said to Damon. Damon looked at me and then looked back at Stefan.  
>"Come with me." Damon started to walk into a hallway. Stefan followed him, but I stayed back and gave Mason a look before following them.<p>

Damon stopped and turned around to face Stefan and me.  
>"Is he?" Damon asked Stefan.<br>"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense." Damon looked at me after Stefan answered.  
>"What do you know about them?" I sighed.<br>"Well, I know they're not vampires." Damon gave me a sarcastic '_really?'_ look. "If they aren't vampires, that only leaves werewolves or some other supernatural entity."  
>"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked me.<br>"The basics. They only turn once a month on full moons. They have enhanced speed and strength. Other than, not much." _'I have to keep them away from Mason. We need him.'_I thought as Damon and Stefan looked at me. "What? Katherine doesn't tell me everything."

Damon looked behind him and started walking to the person.  
>"Hey you!" He said to him, getting his attention.<br>"I have a name." He said before Damon put his hands on his shoulders.  
>"Yeah I don't care." I could tell Damon was looking into the person's eyes, starting to compel him.<br>"I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."  
>"Damon…" I said, having the slightest hope that he would stop.<br>"Relax. It's just an experiment." Damon moved his hand towards me before turning back to the man. "Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"  
>"I won't back down." He repeated back to Damon.<br>"I know you won't." Damon took his hands off of him and then he walked away.  
>"You do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked Damon.<br>"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage."  
>""And what is that going to accomplish?" I asked Damon.<br>"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle."

Stefan and I stood as Damon walked away from us. Stefan started to walk away from me.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked as I took a couple of steps towards him.<br>"To watch what happens." Stefan said without stopping.  
>"I'm coming with you." I said as I followed Stefan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would have put more into this chapter, but then it wouldn't be up until later and I wanted it up sooner than later. I hope you are wondering about what Elijah said to Jessica about her not remembering him. I'm hoping about maybe bringing Klaus in soon or I might bring in Isobel first. <strong>

**Please, Please review with your ideas and thoughts about the story and please check out the poll about the story that's on my profile.  
><strong>**I am starting a new story this thursday called 'The Salvatore Sister'. Please check that out when I have it posted. **

**The next chapter will be up 3/27/12.  
><strong>

**R&R 'till the next update **


	6. Discovering the Lockwood Secret part 1

**The first thing I'm going to say is that this story is going on a month hiatus for two reasons. One is that I need a little break from writing this story because my muse for this story is running low. The other reason is that it will give me time to work on my other stories. There is actually a third reason, but I'll leave that until the end of the chapter. **

**I would have had this done a couple of days ago, but I am having slight writer's block with this story. The whole reason for this story is to have you discover Jessica's secret, that she doesn't even know. Only two people do. One is Elijah, and the other is Klaus.**

**The chapter starts out with a Brave New World (2.02), but the chapter ends with a scene from Bad Moon Rising (2.03). **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I walked with Stefan as we tried to follow the man that Damon had compelled.  
>"Does he always do what he wants?" I asked Stefan.<br>"Since he turned." Stefan said without looking at me.  
>"I heard that he would do what he wanted before that happened." Stefan stopped and turned to me.<br>"You say you are here to help kill Klaus." I nodded. "But that doesn't mean we automatically trust you. Just because Katherine tells you something, that doesn't mean it's true." '_Wow.'_ I thought.  
>"Okay." I said calmly. My eyes shifted to behind him. "There he is." The man that Damon had compelled was walking into the parking lot. Stefan and I quickly hid behind a bush.<p>

I watched Tyler as he was walking towards the man. He bumped into the man that Damon had compelled.  
>"Watch where you are going." Tyler said, looking at him.<br>"You got a problem?" The man asked Tyler.  
>"What are you going to do about it?"<br>"You're kidding right?" The man pushed Tyler. "You better back off." Tyler was pushed again. "You hit me again, I swear to god..." The man punched Tyler in the face. Tyler grabbed the man and they started struggling. I watched them before Mason entered. He pushed Tyler away and looking at the man that was attacking him.  
>"What the hell man?" Mason was punched and they struggled. He was pushed against the ground and the man went after Tyler. I watched as Tyler fell to the ground. Mason got up and did some type of werewolf jump, landing in front of Tyler. I just watched him, hoping it wouldn't go farther.<br>"Your eyes." Tyler said. I could see Mason's eyes changed to amber. Mason turned around and punched the man before leaving with Tyler. I watched them as they leaved. Stefan went towards the man. When I noticed he wasn't next to anymore I hurried next to him.  
>"You alright man?" Stefan asked.<br>"Why did I just do that?"  
>"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said to him.<p>

I started walking away from the school.  
>"Where are you going?" Stefan asked me. I turned to face him.<br>"The Grill. It's not like I have to stay here for the whole time." I turned around and left.

* * *

><p>I walked straight up to the bar.<br>"A shot of burbon." I said to the bartender.  
>"Can I see your ID?" He asked.<br>"You don't need to see my ID." I said, compelling him. He nodded his head and poured me a shot. I didn't drink it right away. For some reason, my thoughts drifted to my parents. I let out a sigh as I thought about them. I hope Klaus came to Mystic Falls soon, so I could rip his heart out for killing them.

I drank the shot before feeling someone walk up behind me.  
>"Are you old enough to drink?" My eyes went a little wise when I recognized the voice.<br>"Elijah." I said without even turning my head. He sat next to me. "I'll technically never be old enough, but it's not like it matters."  
>"Perhaps I could have been more clear about my intentions yesterday." I reluctantly looked to Elijah.<br>"How do you know me?" I asked him.  
>"When you are around for many centuries you learn about the world around you."<br>"So, you stalked Katherine?" Elijah let out a little chuckle.  
>"Not exactly. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."<br>"What did you mean that I don't remember you?"  
>"I wouldn't be the one to tell you." I looked at him with confusion. I watched him as he wrote something down on a napkin, before sliding it to me. "If you have any more questions or if you need help killing Klaus." Elijah got up and walked away. I turned my head to the napkin. On it, there was a number. I looked back to where Elijah had walked before turning my head back to the number. I slipped it into my pocket before ordering another drink.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so I was slightly buzzed. I had been sitting at the bar in the Grill for, I don't didn't really know. I didn't keep track of the time.<br>"So, this is where you disappeared to." I heard a voice say. I turned my head to see Damon, sitting where Elijah was sitting before.  
>"I don't like carnivals that much." I said to him. "I didn't know you were looking for me."<br>"It wasn't hard to notice you weren't there." I slightly smiled.  
>"Nice to know I was missed." Damon let out a chuckle. "Why are you here?"<br>"I was wondering where you were and I needed a break from everyone."  
>"So it had nothing to do with the fact that they serve alcohol?"<br>"Well, that had something to do with it." We both chuckled.  
>"You know what happened last night, after Katherine left…"<br>"We don't need to talk about it." Damon said to me before taking a drink from his glass.  
>"I think we should." I looked at Damon. "You were in a sensitive place, but it was okay. What we did was okay."<br>"Why wouldn't it be?" I didn't answer. Neither of us talked while we sat there.

"We should head out." Damon said to me. "We've been here long enough."  
>"So, it has nothing to do about them closing soon?" Damon chuckled before sliding of the stool. I took a drink from my glass before following him.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I entered into the boarding house. I almost stumbled on the steps going into the living room.<br>"Alcohol has never really agreed with me." I said with a smile before Damon turned to me.  
>"You have a long time to get it to agree with you." I chuckled.<br>"Yeah." Damon took a step towards me and I looked up to him. I don't know if it's the alcohol or me, but I couldn't stop looking at him.  
>"Jessi-" I pushed my lips on Damon's before he could finish. After that, time felt fast. I remember Damon, slowly moving his hands along my body. The next thing I remember is being under Damon as he kissed my neck.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The next morning~<strong>_

* * *

><p>If I wasn't a vampire, my head would be pounding. My eyes wouldn't open even though I was awake. I tried to go over what happened last night, but my mind wouldn't let me. It just kept reminding me that my head was on his chest again. The second morning in a row. I felt something rubbing down my hair, over and over again. My eyes slowly opened before I looked up at him.<p>

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Damon said to me as our eyes met. I smiled a little.  
>"How long have you been up?" I asked him.<br>"A while."  
>"So you watched me sleep? How Edward Cullen of you."<br>"Don't compare me to that sparkly wanna be vampire." I sat up next to him on his bed. "How do you even know about it?"  
>"How could I not? It's hard not to know about it." I looked at his door before looking at him. "Do you have any coffee?" I asked him, but didn't wait for an answer. I got up from his bed, put my clothes on, and went straight downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen to see Stefan pouring himself a cup of coffee.<br>"Hey." I said which made him turn his head to me.  
>"Hey. I just made a fresh pot." I gave Stefan a slight nod before I walked in.<br>"Where are your cups?" Stefan pointed to a cabinet above the sink. "Thanks." I reached in and grabbed two cups. One for me and one for Damon.

I was pouring some coffee in a cup when Damon walked. He grabbed the cup out of my hand.  
>"Uh, you're welcome." I said before pouring coffee in the second cup.<br>"It's the least you could do for spending two nights in my bed."  
>"If I knew a cup of coffee is all that it took." I joked with Damon before turning around to face him. Damon and I looked in each other's eyes. There was a moment where my entire mind thought of was giving him a kiss, but I held it back.<br>"Uh," Damon slowly looked to Elena, who was standing at the doorway into the kitchen ", Rick's here." Damon gave a slight nod. Elena turned and walked away. He turned back towards me.  
>"Care to make it three in a row?" Damon whispered to me. I watched him as he walked out of the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>I took a drink from the coffee cup as I walked to the living room.<br>"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" I heard a man ask as I walked in. They all stopped and looked at me. "Who's she?" The man asked me.  
>"Alaric, Jessica is here to help kill Klaus." I stepped up to where Damon was sitting.<br>"Don't mind me." I said before drinking from the cup.  
>"Isobel's research, from when you were at Duke together must have something about the Lockwoods." Elena said.<br>"Isobel?" I asked. "I know her."  
>"How?" Alaric asked me.<br>"She likes to visit Katherine. They're pretty good friends." He looked at me with slight confusion. "Long story short, I've spent my last year with Katherine. I've come here to help them," I nodded my head towards Elena and Stefan ", with their plan to kill Klaus. If you want to know about the Lockwoods, why not just go straight to the source?"  
>"We don't know what they are capable of." Damon said to me.<br>"Well, the best way to find out what they are capable of is to face them head on." I said before taking a drink.  
>"Fine." Damon said calmly as he stood up. "You're on Lockwood duty while Stefan is on Caroline duty, and Elena, Rick and I are on research duty." <em>'So I can basically do whatever.'<em> I thought.  
>"Okay." I said to Damon. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I said before walking upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's sort of a short chapter, but I didn't know what else to write into the chapter. I wanted to put Jamon (Jessica and Damon) moments into the chapter. <strong>

**I hope you guys will reviews like crazy because your reviews help fuel the story. The more reviews, the better the chapters. I'm hoping for the month that I don't update, that I get at least five more reviews. That's only a total of ten reviews. For a story that has six chapters, that's pretty fair. **

**I added some options to the poll for this story. Go to my profile if you want to check it out. Although, I would prefer to see reviews to people voting on the poll. The poll will only be up for another week or two. I will be switching it out for the** '_**Underneath It**_** All'**** poll.**

**The next chapter will be a month from now. Please check my profile if you want a specific date. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	7. Discovering the Lockwood Secret part 2

**~ This is up a day ahead than what I planned because I started it a few days earlier. :)  
>~ I hope you review this story more often. The reviews make better chapters and more updates.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I walked out of the bathroom after I took a shower. I put on a purple tank top and jean shorts before grabbing my phone.  
>'<em>Where are you?'<em> I texted Katherine before setting my phone on vibrate and putting it in my pocket. I put my hair into a ponytail before going towards the hall. Damon appeared in front of me.  
>"Miss me?" I asked with a smirk.<br>"Just making sure that you are going to find out about the Lockwoods while Stefan is taking care of Caroline."  
>"Of course." '<em>I already know about the Lockwoods, so I don't have to do much.'<em> I thought. "I'll keep my eye on them."  
>"Thank you." I looked at Damon with slight confusion. "For helping us so far."<br>"You're welcome." I said to him. "I'm gonna go to the Grill and see where the day leads." I walked around Damon and made my way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill and sat at a table so I could order food.<br>"Jessica." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Elena standing at the table. It took a second before I realized it wasn't her. '_Elena is with Damon.'_ I thought to myself. "Can I sit with you?" I gave her a small smirk.  
>"Sure you can….. Katherine." Katherine gave me a smile before sitting down next to me.<br>"Glad you can still recognize me."  
>"Well, it helps when I know Elena isn't going to be in Mystic Falls for the day." I looked at the menu. "She's going to Duke to go through Isobel's research so they can find out the Lockwood's secret."<br>"Did you tell them what they are?" Katherine asked.  
>"If I did, they wouldn't be doing research, now would they?" She smirked at me.<br>"I'm staying at a bed and breakfast in town so if you get information, you know where to find me." I gave her a nod before she left.

* * *

><p>I was almost done with my food when I felt someone, coming towards the table. When I looked up I saw him.<br>"Elijah." I said when I saw him standing by the table.  
>"May I join you?" He asked. I just gave him a slight nod before he sat down across from me. "I'll just get straight to the point." He said, looking at me. "If you can get everything together by the next full moon, I can make sure Klaus is here. Together we can kill him."<br>"Why do you want to kill Klaus?" I asked him.  
>"He murdered out family and spread them in the Atlantic."<br>"Oh." I said quietly. "He murdered mine to."  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"We have a vampire, werewolf, and the human doppelganger Elena. All Katherine and I need to get is the moonstone."  
>"I am sure that he will have a witch with him."<br>"Let's make a deal." I said to Elijah, which seemed to slightly catch him off guard. "Katherine goes free in exchange for the moonstone, Elena and those closest to her are protected if I can get her to willingly be the sacrifice, and I get to be there when Klaus is killed."  
>"You seem quite demanding for a young vampire." I relaxed into my chair and gave Elijah a smirk. "Very well. If you can get me the moonstone, Katerina goes free and if you can get Elena to willingly be the sacrifice, I will protect those closest to her."<br>"I still want to be there when he's dies."  
>"Of course." Elijah stood up and looked towards me. "Let me know when you get the moonstone." I gave him a nod as he left.<p>

* * *

><p>After I was done eating, I considered finding Katherine. I wanted to tell her about the deal I made with Elijah. The Salvatore's would know if I wasn't near Tyler if Stefan was still in town. I already knew their secret, so I could just hang for once. I pulled out my phone and dialed Mason.<br>"Hey, Mason. Do you know where Tyler is?" I asked.  
>"Yeah. He's by the swim hole on the old Lockwood property." He told me. "Why?"<br>"Thanks. I just wanted to hang out with him, that's all." I lied to him before hanging up.

I walked outside and went towards the woods. I could use my hearing to find where they were instead of walking around aimlessly.

* * *

><p>I decided to go in the direction of where people were laughing. There was people swimming in the water, people were drinking,<p>

"Hey, Tyler." I said when I spotted him by a truck. "How are you?"  
>"Good." Tyler gave me a nod before looking to who was standing next to him. "This is Matt."<br>"Hi Matt." I shook his good hand. One of his hands was in a cast.  
>"What happened?" I asked.<br>"A cement block slammed on top of it." Matt told me.  
>"Ouch. That must have hurt."<br>"Yeah, but on the bright side, I don't have to do everything myself." I gave him a small smile before looking to the side. I noticed Stefan was at the back of a car with a blonde haired girl.  
>"Hey, I'll be right back." I said to Tyler and Matt before making my way to Stefan.<p>

"Hey Stefan." I said as I walked up behind him.  
>"Who are you?" The blonde asked.<br>"You must be Caroline. I'm Jessica." I looked over her face. "I'm sorry that Katherine did this to you, she can be a little reckless."  
>"She's a bitch."<br>"Well, she can be. I've spent a year with her and she didn't act too bad."  
>"Maybe she actually likes you."<br>"I am helping her to kill someone." My eyes flickered to Stefan. He knew who I meant. "It will be better for all of us when he's dead."  
>"But in the mean time we have other things to deal with." Stefan looked towards Caroline. "I need to help you deal with being a vampire and we need to find out what the Lockwood's are hiding."<br>"What are they hiding?" Caroline asked.  
>"That's my job to find out." I said. They didn't know that I knew, but I can always tell them after today. My pocket started to vibrate. "I'll be right back." I said before walking away.<p>

I looked at my phone and noticed that had gotten a text from an unknown number.  
>'<em>I see you're getting friendly with Stefan.'<em> I looked up around to see who could have texted me. Nobody was around that I knew had my number.  
>'<em>Who is this?'<em> I texted back. I looked up from my phone and took a deep breath, trying to hide that I was nervous. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Mason, and Katherine all had my number, and I had theirs. It made me slightly nervous knowing that some person that I don't know has my phone number.  
>"Jessica." I looked up to see Tyler walking up to me with two cups. "Want a drink? It looks like you need one." I looked at him for a minute.<br>"Sure." I said before taking the drink and taking a sip.  
>"How long are you planning on staying in Mystic Falls?"<br>"I haven't decided yet." I said as I looked at everybody that was enjoying the water. "I've only been here for almost a week and I like it here."  
>"It's a small town but there's lots of stuff to do."<br>"Yeah, I got that." I said with a small smile before taking another drink from the cup.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark and I decided to help Tyler move the party. Mason told him to move the party and I only knew the real reason why.<br>"So, everybody but you, me, Caroline, Matt, and Stefan." I said to Tyler as I looked around at the area.  
>"Thanks for helping." He said to me.<br>"No problem." I said to Tyler before seeing Caroline take Matt into the woods. "Are Matt and Caroline a couple?"  
>"Yeah." Tyler said to me. "Are you?" I looked at him with slight confusion. "Are you with anyone?"<br>"It's hard to say." I started to explain to Tyler before I noticed Stefan with a worried look on his face. "I got to go." I said to Tyler before going to Stefan.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
>"Elena just called and said that the legend says that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." I let out a gasp when Stefan told me this. This was something Katherine didn't tell me, assuming she knew. "We have to find Caroline."<br>"She went that way," I pointed in the direction that I saw her go into ", with Matt."  
>"Let's go." Stefan said before we hurried into the direction.<p>

* * *

><p>I could smell blood when we found Caroline. Stefan pushed her off of Matt and he fell to the ground. I hurried to him and started to feed him my blood.<br>"Stop it!" Stefan yelled to Caroline. I looked up at them and her face started to soften.  
>"Oh, my god." She looked at Matt in disbelief.<br>"We need to get out of these woods right now." Stefan said to Caroline. "We need to leave right now."  
>"But what about Matt?"<br>"I'll take care of him." I said as I looked at Caroline and Stefan. "Just get out of here." Stefan gave me a nod before he sped away with Caroline. I turned back to Matt.  
>"All you remember is that you and Caroline were making out in the woods." I said as I compelled him. "You had a few drinks and decided to go home. You will not remember what just happened or this conversation." He repeated the words back before I decided to compel him some more. "After I leave you will go straight home and have a good night's sleep." He repeated it back to me before I stood up and sped away.<p>

* * *

><p>I was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was thinking about rather or not to tell Katherine about the deal I made with Elijah. She does have a right to know since she would be able to go free once Klaus is dead. I also have to get Elena to willingly go along with the sacrifice, which defiantly won't go well with everybody else.<p>

I lifted my head when I started to hear footsteps coming towards the room. Stefan stepped into the room.  
>"Hey." I said before going into a sitting position.<br>"Hey, so thanks for helping with Matt earlier."  
>"No problem. It's the least I could do for having you guys let me stay here." Stefan took a few steps closer. "Matt should be sleeping at home and when he wakes up he should be healed and he won't remember that Caroline bit him or we were there."<br>"Just out of curiosity, how long have you been a vampire?" I took a deep breath.  
>"Honestly, I really don't know." I looked at Stefan, who was looking at me slightly confused. "I know I was like this before my parent's death, but I don't exactly when I was turned or who turned me." I looked away from Stefan before speaking again. "I'm not really concerned about that right now though. I just want to kill Klaus for killing my parent's." I looked back at Stefan. "Simple as that." He gave me a slight nod before leaving the room.<p>

I got out of the bed and decided to go to the basement, where I remember they had blood bags. I needed some blood. When I walked into the basement I saw Damon by the freezer.  
>"Copycat." I said which made him turn his head.<br>"I was here first." He said before tossing me a bag.  
>"How was the trip?" I asked Damon before biting into the bag.<br>"Informative." He grabbed a bag before shutting the freezer. "And entertaining."  
>"With thoughts of me?" I asked with a smirk.<br>"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damon smirked at me.  
>"Just a little." I turned from him and walked up the basement stairs.<p>

On the way back to my room I drank all of the blood from the bag. I stepped into my room and tossed the empty bag onto the dresser before taking my hair out of the ponytail. There was some steps coming up from behind me and I turned around. Damon was standing at the door way.  
>"Want to make it a third night?" He asked with a smirk.<br>"What would make you think that?" I asked him. He stepped up towards me and looked me in the eyes.  
>"Because I'm irresistible." I had no time to say anything before his lips crashed onto mine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I think the deal with Elijah happened a bit fast, but I think it needed to happen. There is one month, in this story, before the next full moon. What do you think will happen until then?<br>~ Who is the mysterious stranger texting Jessica? Is there going to be a rift between Katherine and Jessica? How will everyone react when Klaus arrives in Mystic Falls later in the story? **

**~ Please share this story so it gets more reviews. More reviews equals better chapters, more updates, and just makes me type the chapters faster.  
>~ The next chapter will be 521/12.**

**R&R 'till the next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ So, there was no reviews on the last chapter. Were people to lazy? Reviews keep the story going, so if you like the story, take two seconds to review so the story doesn't end prematurely.**

**~ So there is Jamon (Jessica + Damon) moments in this chapter. Katherine is also in this chapter. I don't know what else to say without giving away the chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I felt an arm around me and I smiled. The third time in a row since I've been in Mystic Falls. Although I haven't known him that long, he's making me re-think my decision about staying after Klaus is killed. I turned over, with my eyes still closed, to face him. His hand started to move down my back, towards my waist. '_I know where this is headed.'_ I thought before I opened my eyes. His hand stopped moving and his eyes were looking at me.  
>"Don't you dare." I said as I gave Damon a death stare.<br>"Or what?" He asked, like he was almost daring me.  
>"Or it there won't be a fourth night."<br>"I can live with that." He said before rubbing his fingers on my back.  
>"Are you sure? I've been told I'm a tiger in bed." I said before grabbing his hand and moving it up, towards my back. Damon flipped on top of me and started kissing me down the neck. I let out a moan before he moved up and kissed me on the lips.<br>"Are you sure that you could do without a fourth night?" He asked me with a smirk before coming down on me, making out lips touch again.

We stayed in the bed for at least an hour. Flipping back and forth, rubbing each other with our hands, his touch was making me feel like never leaving the bed.  
>"Seems like you two are getting comfortable." '<em>I recognize that voice.'<em> I thought before I managed to look at the door way.  
>"Katherine." I said, which made Damon lay onto his back as he looked at her.<br>"What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
>"I just wanted to visit with Jessica." She said as she stepped into the room.<br>"You could have called." I said to her.  
>"I did. When you didn't answer, I decided to find you."<br>"And you couldn't have waited until later?" Katherine gave me a smile.  
>"Something tells me you would have been busy all day."<br>"Go away Katherine." Damon said to her.  
>"Someone's fisty."<br>"Can we talk later Kat?"  
>"I'm afraid not Jess." I let out a sigh.<br>"I'll just meet you where you said you were staying them." Katherine gave me a nod and sped away.  
>"You're going to leave?"<br>"When Katherine uses that tone, it usually means it's important." I went on top of Damon and looked him in the eyes. "I think I'm starting to care for someone else." I gave Damon a quick, soft kiss on the lips before rolling off of my bed, taking the blankets with. He tugged them and I fell back onto the bed. "Damon." I groaned before looking at him. He looked into my eyes as he brushed some hair behind my ear. I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips that quickly turned passionate.  
>"Don't leave." He whispered into my ear before kissing me down the neck. I let out a sigh.<br>"Five minutes, then I have to take a shower."  
>"I'll join you." I couldn't help but smile before he laid his lips on mine.<br>"Maybe some other time." I whispered to him before getting out of his grip.  
>"What happened to the five minutes?"<br>"You can use them in the shower." I gave him a smirk before I quickly made my way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Salvatore's kitchen and grabbed a banana.<br>"Hey." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see Stefan walking in.  
>"Hey." I said to him.<br>"I was talking with Elena last night and we might be able to find out who turned you."  
>"Really?" I thought for a moment. "Why would you help me?"<br>"You seem to honestly want to help protect Elena," A slight pang of guilt hit me. '_They don't know the deal I made.'_ I thought ", and it's only fair."  
>"Thanks, I guess. I can't do anything today though. I have to meet up with Katherine."<br>"Maybe later then."  
>"Yeah, but I'm not really concerned about who turned me. If I really want to know, I'll look after Klaus is dead."<br>"The offer is still there." I gave Stefan a small smile before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the only bed and breakfast that was in town. Right when I got to the door my phone vibrated.<br>'_You look lovely today'_ The text said. It was from the same unknown number as yesterday. I looked around and didn't see anyone. My phone went into my pocket before I went in.

Katherine met me in the front and let me to her room.  
>"Nice." I said as I looked around the room. "I have to tell you something." I said after sitting down on the bed.<br>"Me first." Katherine sat down on a chair and looked at me. "I saw Klaus." My eyes went wide.  
>"What? Did he see you? What happened? Are you sure it was him?"<br>"It was defiantly him. It has to be me. He's been following me for 500 years and he's found me." I took a deep breath.  
>"Maybe not." I slowly said to her.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I mean Elijah. I talked to him yesterday and we made a deal. If we deliver him Mason, Caroline and the moonstone you go free. If we can get Elena to willingly be in the sacrifice I get to be there when Klaus dies."<br>"What made you think you could make a deal with an Original?"  
>"Since we basically have all the components for the next full moon. It's basically leverage." Katherine looked at me for a moment before giving me a smirk.<br>"I've taught you well." She said before grabbing a bottle and two glasses. I grabbed one before she poured stuff from the bottle in it.  
>"Thanks." I said before I drank from the glass. "Mmm, tastes good."<br>"I picked it up last month." I finished the glass and sat it down on a table.  
>"What are we going to do about Klaus?" I asked Katherine seriously. "If he knows you're here, that's not a good thing, and the next time I see him… I would want to rip his heart out for what he did to my parents."<br>"I want to do that to. He killed our families, but a carefully formulated plan will work better than rash decisions." I let out a sigh. "We have a month to get the moonstone from the Lockwoods and to get Elena to willingly be in the sacrifice."  
>"I'm gonna get back to the boarding house." I said before standing up. "I'll let you know what happens."<br>"Same with me." I gave her a nod before walking out.

I was walking back to my car when my phone vibrated. It was the same unknown number as before.  
>'<em>I see that you've talked with Katherine.'<em> I took a deep breath and looked at the message. I didn't know who could be texting me, but it's obvious that it's someone that knows Katherine. '_If the number keeps showing up…'_ I decided to save it in my phone as '_Creepy stalker person'_. I slipped my phone into my pocket before going into my car to drive to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house with complete intention on telling Damon, Stefan, and Elena about what Katherine told me. If Klaus is staying in Mystic Falls, then we were all in danger. I opened the door and saw Damon pouring himself a drink.<br>"Welcome back." He said without turning around.  
>"We need to talk." I said as I walked towards him. He turned around to face me with a glass in his hand. "It's about Klaus."<br>"Stefan and Elena are up in his room." I gave him a nod before speeding up Stefan's room.

When I got to his doorway I saw them in bed together. I faked a cough and they faced me.  
>"Jessica." Stefan said as he saw me. I saw slight embarrassment on Stefan's face.<br>"We need to talk." I said in a serious tone. Stefan gave me a nod before I sped back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena sat next to each other on the couch. Damon stood by the liquor while I sat on a chair.<br>"Klaus is here in Mystic Falls." I said, looking at Stefan and Elena.  
>"How do you know?" Damon asked me.<br>"Katherine told me." I said, glancing back at him before looking back at Stefan and Elena. "If Klaus is here that must mean he knows about you Elena." Elena took a deep breath and looked at Stefan.  
>"We are going to keep you safe." Stefan said to Elena, with his hand on her knee.<br>"We might not have to." I said which made Elena look at me. "Klaus will need you alive until the next full moon to be able to use you in the sacrifice." I let out a breath, letting them soak in what I told them. "There is more than one way to make sure you survive the sacrifice." Elena looked at me with a shocked look. Damon walked around the table and sat on the couch across from Elena and Stefan.  
>"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked at me.<br>"Well, there is the obvious one of having vampire blood on your system so you come back. I've also heard there is a spell that should be in Emily Bennett's Grimoire that allows a human to come back to life after they die in anyway."  
>"How do you know about this?" Damon asked me.<br>"Katherine mentioned it to me once." I looked at Damon for a moment before looking at Elena. "There is one other way, but from what I hear, there is only one person that knows what it really is."  
>"Who is it?" Elena asked after a moment. I looked at Elena for a moment.<br>"Elijah."  
>"The Original Elijah?" I nodded my head. "Why would he know of a way to save a human?" Stefan asked.<br>"I don't exactly know the mindset of the Originals." I took a deep breath. "There is a month until the full moon, in which case I'm guessing Klaus won't make a move until then." I stood up and continued facing them. "I think that we should enjoy some of the time before the full moon, otherwise we'll go crazy." I looked from Stefan and Elena to Damon before heading to the basement for a blood bag.

* * *

><p>I stood with my hand holding the freezer open, looking at the blood bags. '<em>One more month'<em> I thought to myself before grabbing a blood bag out of the freezer. '_I should get a taste of the fresh stuff'_ I closed the freezer and started to suck from the bag as I walked up the stairs.

Nobody was in the living room as I walked past to the stairs. I went into my room and laid on the bed with the blood bag in my hand. '_Time is gonna go fast.'_ I thought. '_It's going to get harder. Nothing is ever easy.'_ I slowly started to finish the bag when I heard footsteps coming into my room.  
>"There's a party tomorrow." Damon said before he laid next to me on the bed. "Want to be my date?" He asked with a smirk. I looked at him.<br>"Sure." I turned to the side and placed the empty blood bag on the bedside table before turning back to Damon. "I'm just gonna go to sleep."  
>"Okay." He said quietly before I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and let sleep slowly creep over me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jessica is starting to care for Damon, Katherine knows about the deal that Jessica made with Elijah, and Klaus is in Mystic Falls.<br>~ When will Klaus reveal himself? Will Jessica tell Stefan and the others about the deal she made with Elijah? How will Jessica react when she see's Klaus? Who is the creepy stalker person texting Jessica?**

**~ Reviews keep the story going. Please take two seconds out of your time after you read this chapter to review, so this story doesn't end. I can tell you that I haven't gotten to (what I think) the best parts of the story yet. I can say that after Klaus makes his presence known to Jessica and the others, things will get interesting.**

**~ The next chapter will be 6/12/12. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	9. Long Shot Karaoke Night

**~ So, this chapter is mainly Jamon (Jessia + Damon) plus an appearance by my favorite TVD male.  
>~ I'm adding something that happens in Mystic Falls, but I'm not going to say until you read the chapter. <strong>

_TeamKlarolineDelena102: Let's just say that the person that is texting Jessica, she has not yet seen in Mystic Falls... as for who turned her... that will come later *insert evil face here*_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

_I was running, just running through the woods. He was chasing me and I knew that I couldn't escape. I still tried to run, hoping he would give up on chasing me. I ran as fast as I could but I was soon slammed against a tree.  
>"Did you think you could run from me?" He asked with his hand holding my throat.<br>"No." I managed to say. "I just thought that you would give up chasing me."  
>"Do you really think that?" He asked me, loosening his grip on me. "You should know me better than that." He let go of me.<br>"How do I really know what you're going to do every time we fight?" I asked him, gently rubbing my neck. "The last time we fought you killed three girls by sucking them dry. I didn't see you for days. You left me alone, wondering if you were ever coming back." He leaned in and laid his lips onto mine. My arms went around his neck and I started to forget why I was mad at him. He slowly pulled away and looked into my yes. "This isn't normal." I whispered.  
>"I hate to be the one to tell you love, but we're not normal." I gave him a small smile and put my lips on his. He pushed me against the tree and I used is as support as his hands started to roam my body.<br>"Why is it so hard to stay mad at you?" I asked as his lips made their way up my neck.  
>"One simple reason." He whispered in my ear before he kissed me on the lips.<br>"Care to share?" I asked and he looked me in the eyes.  
>"Because you love me." A smile came across my face before I kissed him.<br>"Forever." I said as we looked into each other's eyes._

* * *

><p>I woke up confused. '<em>Why did I have that dream?'<em> I asked myself. There is no way that I would have dreamt that on my own. '_I had to have forgotten to take vervain.' _I thought. That was the only reason that I would have to have a dream like that. It confused me though. The dream felt like a memory. I could feel his lips on mine and when I think back, I could feel the happiness that happened during the dream.

I tossed the blankets to the side and quickly got out the bed. I went to the dresser and took out some clothes before going into the bathroom.

I let the water run over me as I tried to forget about the dream.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. I took out stuff to make breakfast with.<br>"Do you want anything?" I asked when I asked when I sensed Damon walk into the room.  
>"Well, since it's my food, you could make me breakfast." He said as he walked up behind me. "It's the least you could do after our streak ended." A let a small smile appear.<br>"We don't have to have sex every night." I said as I cracked eggs into the pan.  
>"It's better than sleeping alone."<br>"You got me there."  
>"Have any plans for the rest of the day?"<br>"Nothing besides our date at the party." I turned to him. "Why?"  
>"I thought I'd take you shopping. Get you some new clothes and a dress for tonight."<br>"Tempting." I said with a small smile. "I get to pick out most of it though."  
>"Fine with me." He said with a small smile.<br>"Can you get me a blood bag? I want to make sure I don't burn the breakfast."  
>"Sure." He said before he walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>After breakfast Damon decided to drive me to the nearest mall. As he drove, I laid my head against the back of the car seat, with my sunglasses on, and just soaking in the sun. One of the good things about being a vampire is that I won't get sunburned when I don't put on sun screen. I don't put it on anymore anyway, so that's a good thing.<p>

"We're here." Damon said as he parked his car. I looked and saw a huge mall.  
>"Wow." I said as I sat up. "You're going to regret the offer to buy me clothes." I said as we both got out of his car.<br>"I have a lot of money," Damon started to say ", but we can always compel the cashiers to give you the clothes for free."  
>"What's the point of that if you have a lot of money?" I asked with a playful smirk.<br>"Then I don't have to use my money." We started to walk into the mall.  
>"I'll enjoy spending all your money." I said with a smirk before I started to drag him into Victoria's Secret.<p>

* * *

><p>We had gone into at least three different stores and I got a bag from each store. I was in the dressing room trying a dress that Damon had picked out. It was a strapless, almost skin tight, red dress. I liked the color, but it really showed off my body. It wasn't something I was completely comfortable wearing, but it was nice. I walked out of the dressing room, wearing the dress, just to see Damon's reaction.<p>

"How do I look?" I asked as I slowly turned around.  
>"You look… amazing." He said, trailing my body with his eyes.<br>"I should, you picked it out." I said to him.  
>"I could have easily picked something out that you looked ugly in."<br>"I don't look ugly in anything." I said as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Besides, if I don't like something, I won't try it on."  
>"We should get some food soon."<br>"What do you mean by food?"  
>"Regular human food. You can't really feed during the day."<br>"Aww." I pretended to whine. "I still want to get more clothes." I could tell Damon rolled his eyes.  
>"Are you just doing this to torture me?"<br>"Yep." I said popping the 'p' before turning around. "Pretty much." I said with a smile before returning to the dressing room.

'_I think I actually like him.'_ I thought. The last time I liked a guy… I don't really remember. There are things that I've noticed after coming to Mystic Falls. Things that I never really noticed before. There are things about myself that I don't really know, even though I should. I shrugged it off though. Why worry about that when you can try to have fun?

* * *

><p>By the time I was done shopping I had at least ten bags of stuff. Damon had filled at least one of them with stuff that he picked out for me. '<em>I'm probably not going to leave after.'<em> I thought to myself. After Klaus is dead, I might stay.

I looked at my reflection in my mirror. I was wearing a dark blue, spaghetti strapped dress that ended just below my knees. It was something that I picked out after I tried on the dress that Damon made me try on….. which I also got. The dress that I was wearing matched the dark blue high heels and the necklace that I bought. My hair was wavy, almost in curls. I was actually a little excited for tonight. The last time I was at a party was with Katherine and we ended up drinking from half the people there.

"Damon's waiting for you downstairs." Elena said as she stood at the door. "Nice dress." I gave her a small smile.  
>"Thanks." I said before grabbing the clutch purse that I bought. "Let's go." She gave me a nod before we started downstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill with Damon at my side. The Grill was packed. The only space that didn't have people at it was a small stage that was set up, a table near it, and a couple of seats at the bar.<br>"Let's sit at the bar." I said to Damon before he gently held my hand. We walked towards the bar and sat on the stools. I looked at everyone and saw that Stefan and Elena were sitting together at the table near the stage. "I thought this was going to be a party." I said to Damon as I looked around at all the people.  
>"It's like a party." He said to me before ordering drinks. "There's music and alcohol. What else does there need to be?"<br>"Excitement." I said as I grabbed the glass from him. I watched as a blond haired man, about my age walked onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone.  
>"Welcome everyone." He said and everybody clapped. "Welcome to another Karaoke night. For anybody that is new to our karaoke night there are a few rules." He looked around at everybody. "If you want to sing, you have to wait until the person before you is finished. If you want to sing a song and the band doesn't know it, you can hook up your I-pod or other music device up to this," He pointed to a speaker and held up a cord ", and it doesn't even have to be a karaoke version of the song." He put the cord back down. "So everybody enjoy yourselves and don't forget to tip your waiter." He smiled before walking off the stage.<br>"That's Matt, one of Elena's friends." Damon whispered to me. "And there's blondie." I turned my head to the door and saw a blonde about the same age as me and Matt walk in.  
>"Is that Caroline?" I asked.<br>"Well, she's Elena's only blonde female friend."  
>"Do you think she's going to have trouble by being around everybody?"<br>"Well, if my brother has actually been teaching her anything then she might be able to go a while without biting into someone." I let a small smile appear before I turned my head to the stage. Someone whispered something to the band before standing in front of the microphone.

* * *

><p>I was still sitting at the Grill an hour later. I had at least three glasses of bourbon, mainly because Damon kept ordering them. They didn't make me drunk, which what I thought Damon was trying to do. I leaned against the bar and looked at everybody that was still there. Stefan and Elena were sitting with Bonnie and Jeremy, who had come about ten minutes after us. There was nobody singing so I slid off the stool.<br>"Where are you going?" Damon curiously asked me.  
>"I'm going to sing." I said as I let out a breath before making my way to the stage.<p>

I walked up to the stage and asked the band if they could play the song I wanted to sing. When they said they didn't know it I quickly hooked up my I-pod to the speaker. Everybody was quiet as I pulled up the song. I took a deep breath before it started playing. I stood in front of the microphone as the song played.

I started to sing:  
><em>"<em>_I felt it  
><em>_The wire touched my neck  
><em>_And then someone pulled it tighter  
><em>_I never saw it coming  
><em>_I started to black out and  
><em>_Then someone said good morning  
><em>_I took it as a warning  
><em>_I should have seen it coming_

_So now I'll take a chance on  
><em>_This thing we may have started,"_ I glanced towards Damon.  
>"<em>, Intentional or not I<br>__Don't think we saw it coming  
><em>_It's all adding up to something  
><em>_That asks for some involvement  
><em>_That asks for a commitment  
><em>_I think I see it coming  
><em>_If we step out on that limb_

_My heartbeat beats me senselessly  
><em>_Why's everything got to be so intense with me  
><em>_I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability." _I looked at Elena's table.  
>"<em>In all probability<br>__It's a long shot but I say why not," _I looked at Damon.  
>"<em>If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it<br>__It's a long shot just to beat these odds,"_ I looked back towards the crowd.  
>"<em>The chance is we won't make it<br>__but I know if I don't take it there's no chance  
><em>_'Cause you're the best I got,"_ I gave a small smile.  
>"<em>So take a long shot<em>

_I realize that there is all this doubting  
><em>_Things we're both scared about that  
><em>_We'll never see them coming  
><em>_Throw caution to the wind and  
><em>_We'll see what way it's blowing  
><em>_And into this fully knowing  
><em>_We'll never see it coming  
><em>_Until it's much too close to stop_

_My heartbeat beats me senselessly  
><em>_Why's everything got to be so intense with me  
><em>_I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability.  
><em>_In all probability  
><em>_It's a long shot but I say why not_.  
><em>If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it<br>__It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
><em>_The chance is we won't make it  
><em>_but I know if I don't take it there's no chance  
><em>_'Cause you're the best I got  
><em>_So take a long shot." _I looked towards Damon and saw a small smile on his face.

"_Oh I waited for fact to come to fiction  
><em>_And you fit my description  
><em>_I never saw you coming  
><em>_But we'll make it_

_It's a long shot but I say why not._  
><em>If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it<br>__It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
><em>_The chance is we won't make it  
><em>_but I know if I don't take it there's no chance  
><em>_'Cause you're the best I got_

_It's a long shot but I say why not.  
><em>_If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
><em>_It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
><em>_The chance is we won't make it  
><em>_but I know if I don't take it there's  
><em>_no shot but I say why not  
><em>_If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it  
><em>_It's a long shot just to beat these odds  
><em>_The chance is we won't make it  
><em>_but I know if I don't take it there's  
><em>_there is no shot but I say why not  
><em>_if I say forget it I know that I'll regret it."_

When the song ended I let out a breath and everybody clapped. I looked at Elena and say amazement in her eyes that was shared with Bonnie's. I looked at Damon, who didn't take my eyes off of me the whole time. He kept his eyes on me as I unconnected my I-pod and walked off the stage.

"I didn't know you could sing." Damon said to me as I sat down.  
>"You haven't known me that long." I said, looking at him. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My phone pinged and I took it out of my clutch purse before letting out a gasp.<br>'_Love your singing.'_ It was from my creepy stalker. He or she seems to know what I was doing. I took a look around but didn't see anyone.  
>"What's wrong?" Damon asked. I turned to him and handed him my phone.<br>"Someone is stalking me." When he looked at my phone I turned back around and froze. There he was, at the other side of the Grill. I took a deep breath at whispered his name. "Klaus." He smiled, which must have meant he heard me. I nudged Damon and pointed at Klaus. "There he is." When Damon looked, I could feel his body slightly tense.  
>"That's Klaus?" He asked me. I nodded my head and turned towards the bar.<br>"We should get you and Elena out of here."  
>"No." I said before taking a gulp from his cup. "Who would be stupid enough to try something here with all the people around? Besides, he needs Elena safe for the full moon." I picked up my phone and texted Stefan.<br>'_This is for you and Elena. Klaus is here. Try to act normal.'_ I slipped my phone back into my clutch just as Damon was ordering another drink.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"The guy who murdered my parents and left me alive is in the same building as me. I'm not okay." I gulped down the drink like it was blood and I was dying of thirst. "Can we go?" I asked him and he nodded his head. I slid off the stool and he stood behind me. Damon wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me as we walked towards the door. I took a look behind me towards Klaus. His eyes were on me and Damon, but there was no smile. His expression almost looked cold, like he was hiding something. I took a deep breath before looking back in front of me.

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked into the boarding house and I went straight to the couch. I laid onto it and closed my eyes.<br>"That was an exciting date." Damon said as he poured something into glasses.  
>"You're telling me." I said to him. "At least I got to sing though. It's been a while since I've done that."<br>"You were excellent." He said as he walked around. I opened my eyes to see he was holding a glass to me. I took it and looked at him.  
>"You're only saying that because you want sex." I started to drink from the glass.<br>"Maybe, but it's true." I looked at Damon. "You're a great singer." I smiled and set the glass on the liquor table behind the couch I was laying on.  
>"Thanks. It's the one thing I do to release my emotions and show how I feel inside. There is a playlist for almost every emotion on my I-pod with songs that I listen and sing to when I feel that emotion." Neither one of us spoke for a few minutes.<br>"So then by what you told me and your song choice, I'm guessing that you want a boyfriend." I smiled a little.  
>"That's a possibility." I closed my eyes. "It would be nice to get to know the person that I've had sex with three nights in a row."<br>"You only met me seven days ago and already want to me as a boyfriend."  
>"If you don't like the idea just blame all the heightened emotions."<br>"I never said that I don't like the idea."  
>"Good." I opened my eyes and tilted my head towards him.<br>"I know it's still early, but I want to sleep." The next thing I know, Damon picked me up bridal style and sped me to his room.

He gently set me down and I could immediately start to fall asleep.  
>"Why is your bed more comfortable?" I asked as he slid in next to me.<br>"The eternal stud always gets the best bed." I let out a small chuckle. I turned towards him and put my head on his chest.  
>"I don't want him to get me." I said in a whisper.<br>"He won't." He kissed me on my head. "Sleep. I'll be here in the morning."  
>"Thank you." I said in a whisper before I started to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Timeline of the story so far:<br>Jessica has been in Mystic Falls for one week. The full moon took place two days ago in the story. The next full moon is 28 days away. A lot is going to happen in those 28 days.  
>~ Jessica finally sees Klaus in Mystic Falls for herself, she get's a text from her stalker and spends a lot of Damon's money.<br>~ There are going to be more karaoke chapters in the future. If there are any songs you would like to see, please leave them in the reviews. The song that was in this chapter is 'Long Shot. By: Kelly Clarkson."**

**~ Who do you think the person was in Jessica's dream? Who do you think her stalker might be? What do you think Jessica will discover? What will Klaus do?**

**~ There is a poll for this story on my profile, but it's going to be switched out with the poll for 'You Can Never Forget' in a couple of days.  
>~ Also, please check out two of my other stories that are ending soon. 'Underneath It All' and 'What's Hidden Underneath'. <strong>

**~ The next chapter will be 6/21/12. **

**R&R 'till the next update. **


	10. Shaken

**~ I know this is a day later then when I said I was going to post, but I had a little trouble in the beginning (after the dream that happens).  
>~ Jessica has scenes with both Damon and Klaus.<strong>

_WhatTheF-HaveUDoneLately-Cross: The couple name fore Klaus and Jessica is Klessica. I have Jessica and Klaus together in my story 'Underneath It All' which is ending soon. I'm not going to say who turned her (in this story) until I get at least five more chapters in... maybe sooner depending on the number of reviews. **  
><strong>_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

_I was running again. This time it was night and I was running down the highway, away from him. He's faster than me, but hopefully he wouldn't chase me right away, giving me some time to create distance between us. I could hear a heartbeat, which made me slow down a bit. I looked and saw a woman trying to change a tire. At the moment I felt my fangs start to descend, but I took a deep breath and started to walk towards her.  
>"Excuse me." I said, which made her stand towards me. "I was wondering if you could help me."<br>"What's wrong?" She asked.  
>"I'm hungry." I let my fangs drop and the veins appear around my eyes. Fear appeared all over her face. I quickly shot my hand to her neck and looked her in the eyes. "You will not be scared and you will not scream. You will enjoy this immensely and when you wake up, you won't remember what happened here." I bit into her neck and let her blood flow down my throat. The taste of it made me feel strong, like nothing could hurt me, not even him. Her heartbeat started to slow which made me slow how much I was taking. She wasn't going to die tonight. I was just going to take enough blood until she passes out. Suddenly I was pulled off and the woman fell to the ground, unconscious but alive. I turned to see who pulled me off and saw that it was him. "Let me go." I growled in his face.<br>"No." He looked straight into my eyes. "What makes you think that you can get away from me? Don't you know that I will always find you?" My fangs and veins disappeared.  
>"That doesn't mean you have to chase after me."<br>"I will always chase after you."  
>"What if I didn't want you to?" I managed to wiggle myself out of his grasp. "What if I actually wanted to go on my own away from you?"<br>"You don't mean that." He said, trying to mask his feelings.  
>"I do. I'm not going to murder innocent people unlike you."<br>"That's a part about being a vampire love. Killing innocent people to satisfy your own hunger."  
>"In case you haven't noticed," I pointed to the woman I had fed from ", we don't have to kill to survive. I'm never going to kill innocent people like you."<br>"You just need a little persuasion."  
>"No." He stepped towards me but I couldn't move backwards. "I've told you before. I'm not going to kill to survive."<br>"Then kill to enjoy it." He gently cupped my face with his hand. "It's much more fun than whatever it is you're doing." I glanced behind him and looked at the woman on the ground. Her heartbeat was slow, but it was enough to keep her alive. "You know you want to finish her off." He whispered into my ear. "She's only suffering." I felt my fangs want to come out again as I stared at her body. "What are you waiting for?"  
>"You're right." I said in a whisper before speeding to the woman. I kneeled down to her body and let my fangs descend. Instead of feeding from her, I bit into my own wrist and held it to her mouth.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Healing her." I said as she started to drink from my wrist. He pushed me away and looked at me.<br>"You're supposed to kill her."  
>"You can't tell me what to do. I told you and I'm telling you again, I'm not going to become a ruthless killer like you." Before I knew it, everything went black.<em>

* * *

><p>I shot up from the bed, my heart beating a little faster. '<em>Why?'<em> I asked myself before looking to my side. Damon was sleeping peacefully. I slightly smiled before slipping out the bed, making sure I didn't wake him.

I slowly walked down to the basement for a blood bag. '_It was just a dream.'_ I told myself. Since the other dream yesterday, I've felt a little on edge. When I saw Klaus yesterday I swear I saw something in his eyes, but I was so distracted by the fact that he was actually here. I finally see him after a year and I basically run away to safety with Damon. Thinking about that makes me feel like a chicken. I could have stayed there and done something but it was a pubic spot and I'm not exactly that stupid.

I let out a breath as I reached into the freezer and took out a blood bag before walking into the living room. I took one of the glasses and poured the blood into it before walking out the side.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It would be a peaceful moment if I wasn't thinking about the past few days. There are too many things I have to do right now. I have to make sure Mason doesn't die, so he can be the werewolf in the ritual, I have to get Elena to willingly be in it, me and Kat need to find the moonstone, all without letting Klaus know where she is. When a light breeze blew I noticed that I was still wearing the dress from last night. I finished the glass before heading back inside.

* * *

><p>I walked passed Damon's room and saw that he was still sleeping. When I got to my room I went straight into the bathroom and let the water warm up for a shower. I went into the room and took out a purple tank top and jean shorts out of the dresser before tossing them onto the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my body. Damon was lying on the bed with his legs over the clothes that I had put out before.<br>"I hope your wearing that all day." He said to me with a suggestive smirk.  
>"I don't plan to, but if you are going to lay on my close all day, I might just have to." I stepped up to the bed, but Damon quickly pulled me on top of him. He started to kiss me on my shoulder and slowly made his way up my neck. I flipped over so he was on top of me. "If this is how you're going to be, then I might wear a towel more often." I said as he kissed my neck before finally connecting out lips together. "Damon." I let out in a whisper.<br>"Yes?" He asked with a cocky smirk.  
>"I want to go to the Grill." I tried to squirm out his grasp, but he didn't let me go.<br>"That would mean you wouldn't be under me." He said as he moved his hands to go under the towel. "And I wouldn't be able to do this." He pressed his lips onto mine and my arms started to move around his neck.

* * *

><p>I finally managed to get away from Damon so I could go to the Grill. Before I left the boarding house I took some vervain, knowing that Klaus was here. There was one question in my mind as I entered to Grill. '<em>Why hasn't Klaus killed me?'<em> He had a chance the last time we saw each other

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Jessica was sitting down finishing up her cheeseburger and fries when the screen of her phone list up.  
>'<em>Did the Salvatore leave you all alone?'<em> Jessica looked around, trying to find out who sent her the text. She still didn't know who the stalker was. She pulled some money out her pocket, put it on the table and walked out of the Grill.

Jessica walked to her car, with her keys in her hand. Just as she put the keys into the key hole, she felt someone walk up behind her. The keys dropped from her hand, so she bent to pick them up.  
>"Jessica." A voice from behind her said which made her freeze. "Dropping your keys is naughty of you." She tried to swallow her fear as she slowly stood to face Klaus. They were face to face after so long.<br>"What do you want?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes. He couldn't compel her, even if he tried because she had taken vervain earlier in the day.  
>"Is that any way to talk to an Original?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.<br>"Yes." She almost spat at him. Jessica was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Klaus slowly brought his hand to her shoulder and gently touched her with his finger. A small smirk appeared on his face as he started to slowly move his finger down her arm. He moved his head slightly to the side as he looked at her. There was a fear in her eyes after what he did the year before, but that wasn't always there.  
>"Stop shaking sweetheart." He said as his finger reached her elbow.<br>"You can't tell me what to do." She said with confidence, despite what she was feeling inside. Another smirk appeared on Klaus's face.  
>"You've always been independent." His finger went to her wrist.<br>"How do you know?" Jessica asked just as he combined his hand with hers. She didn't even notice because she wasn't focusing on that.  
>"You've been having those dreams for a reason Jessica." Her eyes went wider.<br>"You've been compelling me." She said in a small whisper before taking her hand from his.  
>"Believe it or not love but, I haven't been making you have those dreams. That's all you. Your mind is giving them to you for a reason." Klaus brought his hand up and wiped a stray hair strand behind Jessica's ear.<br>"Why?" She asked, looking away from his eyes.  
>"Why what love?"<br>"Why haven't you killed me?" She looked back into his eyes. There was something in them that she couldn't figure out.  
>"Because I don't want you dead." Jessica stood there, thinking about what he just said to her. He slowly bent closer to her and moved his hand around his waist, close enough to slip something into her back pocket. "See you later sweetheart." He whispered into her ear before walking away.<p>

_**Jessica's POV**_

I was shaken by what just happened. '_Was he telling the truth about the dreams? How did he know about them?'_ That wasn't even the most asked question in my head. '_What doesn't he want me dead? Is it because I'm a vampire and not human? Why didn't he compel me the first time we met?'_ I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. My mind wanted to call Damon and have him come here, but he could have other things to do. I slowly turned to my car and opened the door. When I got in I closed the door and closed my eyes. My head went against the back of the car seat as I took a couple more deep breaths. He could have killed me. His hands touched me and he didn't kill me. Deep breaths were doing little to help. '_Maybe blood and liquor could help.'_ I thought. I sat up in the seat and put the keys in. Instead of going in the Grill and paying for a drink and compelling someone for blood I was going straight to the boarding house. Free liquor and free blood.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I had different ideas for the ending, which is one reason it took a little longer. I just ended up (in a way) used one of them, but only part of it. The other part will be in the next chapter (maybe).<br>~ There are some future chapters that I have planned in my head... but sadly they won't come for a while (depending on reviews) they mainly happen after the secret about Jessica is revealed.  
>~ I also have a few songs lined up for future karaoke nights at the Grill, but I would like to see some of your ideas. Try to have the songs to be from early 2010 or earlier.<br>**

**~ The poll for this story is up on my profile again. ****There are 15 different choices on the poll for this story. It's multiple choice and you can pick up to 14. Please check it out on my profile for some input on what you want to see. If I become stuck with a chapter, I look at what people voted for. It also helps with reviews. **

**~ Any ideas on Jessica's Stalker? Will Damon, Stefan, or Elena walk in on a drunk Jessica? Why doesn't Klaus want Jessica dead? What would you like to see happen in the 27 and a half days until the full moon?**

**~ The next chapter will be 7/7/12. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	11. Drunken

**~ It's a little shorter than past chapters... but I wanted to get it up.  
>~ Hopefully after this chapter I will be able to dig a little deeper into Jessica's secret and I might start dropping hints (within the story) on who Jessica's stalker is.<br>~ Stefan and Elena make an appearance in this chapter. So does Damon and a drunk Jessica.**

WhatTheF-HaveUDoneLatly-Cross: Without ruining the rest of the story, I can say that there is a lot about Jessica that you have yet to learn.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<br>**_

Jessica walked into the boarding house and let out a sigh. Nobody was home. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. Her earlier encounter with Klaus impacted her, in more ways than one. Jessica was scared of Klaus, mainly because of what Katherine said and what he did to her parents. She didn't realize that he was holding her hand until he mentioned the dreams. He wasn't actually surprised that she let him touch her. Sure, he was surprised at how much she feared him, but that didn't matter.

Jessica stepped up to Damon's supply of liquor and poured some in a glass. She brought the glass to her lips before setting it down. _'Why did he seem so nice? I swear that I felt...'_ Jessica shook her head. She looked at the glass that she poured before picking up the bottle that she poured. She took a gulp from it. Before she drank more she went into the basement to get some blood. It would help if she drank too much and plus she needed more after her encounter.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Jessica was on the floor. She was laying on her back with a glass that was half empty in her hand. In the back of her mind, one thing was bugging her...Klaus. The alcohol in her system allowed her to ignore her thoughts. Ever since her parents died, she drank more. Katherine rubbed off on her that way. Jessica didn't really remember drinking before, but it didn't matter to her at the moment. She let out a sigh just as Stefan and Elena walked in the boarding house. Stefan looked at Jessica with a slightly worried look. He didn't know much about her but he didn't want her drunk in the middle of his house.<br>"Elena, let's go upstairs." He whispered to her. Elena gave Stefan a nod before following him to the stairs. She looked back in Jessica's direction. "Elena?" Stefan asked her.  
>"I'll be right up." She said distractingly before slowly walking back towards Jessica.<p>

Elena stood for a minute, just looking at Jessica.  
>"It's rude to stare you know." Jessica said with a small sigh.<br>"Are you okay?" Elena asked.  
>"Just fine." Jessica said without looking back towards Elena.<br>"Are you sure?" Elena asked because she was starting to think of Jessica as a friend.  
>"Yep." Elena looked at Jessica for a moment before she started to walk away. "I saw him today." Elena stopped and turned back towards Jessica.<br>"Who?"  
>"Klaus." Elena took a small step towards Jessica.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Nothing." Jessica sat up and looked into the fire in the fireplace. "There is something about him that I can't figure out and it bugs me." Elena took a step closer to Jessica. "He's had the perfect opportunity to kill me, but he won't."<br>"You're drunk." Elena said with a hint of sadness and compassion in her voice.  
>"Yep." Jessica said popping the 'p' before drinking the rest of the glass.<br>"Maybe you should stop. Drinking isn't good for you." Jessica slowly got up and walked to the liquor.  
>"In-case you haven't noticed Elena, I'm a vampire. It doesn't matter how much I drink." She grabbed a bottle and poured it into her glass. "Do you want some?" She held her glass towards Elena, who shook her head.<br>"No thanks." Elena gave a small smile before slowly walking back towards the stairs.

Jessica looked at the spot where Elena stood before. She was slightly drunk, compared to how drunk she can be. Usually Jessica wouldn't talk about things in her head, but the drinking made her more talkative about her thoughts. Jessica laid down on the couch, holding her glass. Her mind went to what Klaus said to her earlier. '_I don't want you to die.'_  
>'<em>But why?'<em> Jessica couldn't help but think. '_Is there something that he's not tell me?'_ She downed the glass before setting it on the floor next to the couch. Jessica decided to close her eyes and tried to forget her encounter with Klaus.

* * *

><p>There was two hours before the sun set. Jessica was sleeping on the couch when Damon walked into the boarding house. He saw her on the couch and slowly walked to her. It looked like she was sleeping.<br>"I can tell you're there." Jessica murmured.  
>"There is no fooling you is there?" Damon asked before Jessica slowly sat up. Damon sat next to her. They didn't speak for a moment until Jessica laid her head on his lap. "I don't remember much." She suddenly said to Damon, without looking into his eyes. "I remember being young and having fun and the next thing I remember is seeing my parents being killed." Damon looked at her with slightly saddened eyes. He could tell that she had been drinking, so he figured that she was saying this because she was drunk. He gently and slowly moved his hands underneath her body, picking her up off the couch.<p>

Jessica could tell she was being carried and she could tell it was Damon.  
>"I miss being happy." She mumbled into Damon. He knew that it would be useless to talk to her now.<br>"Shhh." Damon whispered into her ear. "Just rest. We can talk about it when you're sober." He started to walk up the stairs.  
>"I don't wanna." She said. Her tone was filled with tiredness and drunkenness. Damon let out a sigh as he walked into her bedroom. He wondered why she was talking about it but also why she didn't want to talk about it. It bugged him in the back of his mind as he sat her down onto her bed. He took a step away, but got pulled back my Jessica's grip. "Stay." She mumbled. Damon didn't know why, but it made him slightly sad. Why should he care about this girl that he only met eight days ago? He slowly moved next to her on the bed. She moved her head onto his chest and used him as a pillow. Damon laid his arm around her and held her close to him. He closed his eyes and just laid there with Jessica on his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun had set about an hour ago. Damon and Jessica were still laying on her bed. She slowly started to open her eyes and she noticed she was in her room. Damon's arm was still around her. Jessica slowly started to wedge herself out of his arm.<p>

Jessica slowly walked to her bathroom and started a bubble bath. She needed to relax because she was starting to feel hungover. As the water run she peeked into her room. Damon was still lying there. Katherine had told her a little bit about both brothers. She knew Stefan was off limits because both Elena and Katherine were in love with him. Jessica never wanted Stefan anyway. He was too nice for her. Damon on the other hand had an obvious bad boy side. She never really knew why, but she was attracted to the bad guys. Something about them was exciting and unpredictable. She turned from Damon and started to strip clothes before going into the tub.

Jessica sat in the tub with her eyes closed and her head laid back for about five minutes before she heard someone come in the bathroom. She didn't move her head because she knew who it was.  
>"Feel free to join me." She said before opening her eyes. Jessica watched as he undressed in front of her before joining her. "Eight days since you've known me, four times we've had sex, one date and this is the first time we've been in the same bathtub." She gave him a small smile. "It seems things are going good, don't you think Damon?" He gave her a smirk.<br>"You were dunk earlier." Damon said to her. Jessica let a small smile appear before she looked away from him. Her mind drifted to the things she said earlier. She could remember everything she said. It wasn't something she usually talked about when she was sober. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh before looking back at Damon.  
>"It was nothing." She said, hoping Damon would just ignore it. "Let's just relax and forget this whole day." She closed her eyes again before leaning her head back. It wasn't something Damon could do. He couldn't relax. He was concerned with the fact that Jessica said that she couldn't remember much. '<em>What could have happened?'<em> He thought. The only way you could mess with a person's memories was with compulsion. There were only two people in Mystic Falls that could mess with a vampires memories. Elijah and Klaus. Damon only knew about Klaus being in town.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Ma<strong>**inly in this chapter Jessica is drunk, but that's the only way she will willingly talk about her self... they way she is now *insert evil face here***

~ **The next few chapters I want to have slightly based on some episodes from season 2. I'm thinking anything between episodes 4-6 (Memory Lane, Kill or be Killed, & Plan B). If you have any ideas for what they could be, please share in the reviews.  
>~ I also added a new option to the poll for this story.<br>**

**~ 27 days in the story until the full moon. 27 days until Klaus is able to break the curse. What will happen in those 27 days?**

**~ I'm thinking at the beginning of some chapters I might put some song lyrics for the chapter... it would be something I haven't tried before. I might start that with the next chapter... if there are more than three reviews on this chapter.**  
><strong>~ Songs that I'm thinking about putting into the story involve Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift, Skillet, Nickleback, and some others.<strong>

**~ The next chapter will be 7/19/12**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	12. Kill or Be Killed

**~ I know it's about a week late, but I hope you don't mind. I have done two new things. I have lyrics at the beginning of the chapter and I've tried a new POV in this chapter.  
>~ This chapter is based from an episode from the first half of season 2.<br>~ There are Jamon moments in this chapter, a flashback, and a certain Original is in the chapter.**

_WhatTheF-HaveUDoneLately-Cross: The suggestions make it easier to write chapters for this story because right now I'm sort of at a block. I know what I want to do, it's just getting to that point is the problem. I might have this chapter and the next chapter loosely based on 'Kill or Be Killed' and 'Plan B', but you'll have to read to find out._

**~ For those of you that don't remember, this story is loosely based on season 2 of TVD.  
>~ There is a point that I want to get to, but it's slightly hard for me to keep writing without ruining the whole thing before I want you to know. I'm going to try and continue to drop hints in each chapter, and I hope you will try and guess what the secret is in the reviews.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you only knew<br>How many times I counted  
>All the words that went wrong<br>If you only knew  
>How I refuse to let you go,<br>Even when you're gone  
>I don't regret any days I spent, nights we shared<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Two Days Later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

_It has been two days since my run in with Klaus. Some of the things that he said still rang in my head, but it was easy to ignore it. Damon and I raided a blood bank yesterday. Personally I didn't want to but I really had nothing to do. _

_I didn't tell Damon about what happened with me and Klaus outside the Grill. Elena would probably tell Stefan who would then tell Damon. He knew I didn't want to talk about it so I knew he wouldn't bring it up if he knew. _

_Everything was going good except for one thing. There was something in the back of my head that kept biting at me, but I ignored it. I had a feeling that I would find out about it soon._

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and knew he was under me. It was a feeling that I quickly got used to. Waking up to someone underneath you in the morning is one of the best feelings you could have. Feeling him under me made it easier to forget my problems. I moved my head up and saw that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I smiled before leaning towards him, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled a little.<br>"Wake up." I whispered into his ear.  
>"No." He basically moaned.<br>"Fine." I sat up and and was about to get off the bed, but I was pulled back. He flipped over so he was on top of me.  
>"You're not leaving this bed right now." He started kissing me down my neck. His hands rested on my hips. When he broke for air he started to move his hand down my back, to my hips. I flipped him over so I was on top of him. We smiled at each other before our lips touched. "You're coming with me today." He said between kisses.<br>"Where?"  
>"Just somewhere." I looked at him for a moment before he continued. "I have to help with this thing that I got roped into doing."<br>"I never thought of you as the helpful type."  
>"I can be very helpful." He said with a smirk before slowly moving his hands down my body.<br>"Only when it comes to helping me stay in the bed." I leaned in and gave him a kiss before he flipped over so he was on top again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystery Person's POV<strong>_

I watched as Jessica walked along Damon Salvatore. What did she even see in him? He was a crazy, impulsive, young and arrogant vampire. I despised him. The only reason I haven't killed him yet was because of her. Even though she didn't remember what we shared, she would never forgive me. Then I would never get a chance to get her back. I needed her just like she needed me. She just needed to remember.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

Damon and I were holding hands as we walked towards Stefan. Stefan was talking Mason.  
>"Why is your brother talking to Mason?" I asked Damon.<br>"Let's go find out." He said as we continued walking to Stefan.

We walked up behind Stefan just as Mason was walking away.  
>"What are you doing?" Damon asked just as we stepped up behind Stefan.<br>"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan said without looking back towards us.  
>"I don't want peace."<br>"Peace is boring." I added to what Damon said. Out the corner of my eye I could see Damon smirk.  
>"Consider it opposite day." Stefan said before Damon walked around and stood in front of him.<br>"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem." '_Did they do something I don't know about?'_  
>"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart, then through mine, and possibly Jessica's all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him." '<em>I should have known'<em> "So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan started to walk away. I stepped up to Damon's side and watched Stefan walk away.  
>"You tried to kill Mason?" I curiously asked Damon.<br>"The dude's a werewolf." He slipped his hand into mine. "He deserves it." I rolled my eyes.  
>"When did you even try to kill him anyway?"<br>"The day after you got drunk when you spent all day by yourself." I let out a sigh.  
>"So without me you do stupid things like attack werewolves and try to kill them?"<br>"I have to do something without you." I couldn't help but smile a little.  
>"Next time I leave you alone, try to stay away from the wolves."<br>"No promises there." He kissed me on the forehead we walked in the direction that Stefan went in.

* * *

><p>I spend a while with Damon before going off on my own. He was slightly clingy, but at the same time, he respected my space. He was nice and funny, which is important to me. I felt a connection with Damon, which made me happy. I haven't really felt happy, like I have been lately, since before everything happened. It's good to have things different.<p>

I sat down on the ground by the mini waterfall and took a break. My legs laid out and my hands went behind me, on the ground. I used them to hold me up as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. A gust of air blew onto me, which was nice. It was nice until someone sat down next to me. I knew who it was, but I pretended like I didn't know he was there.  
>"It's a nice day out." A familiar voice said.<br>"Almost perfect." I said, deciding that it wouldn't harm me to have a civilized conversation with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_I stood, overlooking the trees. The sight from on top mountain was amazing. It wasn't something you see everyday. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just taking in the smell of nature and the water below. This time by myself is what I needed. No one around me. It was just be with no distractions. _

_After fifteen minutes of just standing with my eyes closed, I decided to open them. It was then when I sensed someone behind me. I quickly sped and held him against the nearest tree.  
>"What do you want now?" I asked, flashing my fangs.<br>"Just wanted to see how you are doing love." He said with a smirk. I stared at him, trying to figure out if he was lying or not.  
>"Why would you check up on me?" I asked, reluctantly retracting my fangs. I still had him against the tree.<br>"You seemed shaken yesterday." He said to me.  
>"Just surprised." I said before slowly taking a couple of steps away from him. "I wasn't expecting to run into you before the full moon. I really wasn't expecting to see you at all." He placed his hand over his heart.<br>"You wound me." He said with a fake frown. "I was worried." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms across my chest.  
>"Why would you be worried about me?"<br>"I'm not exactly the monster everyone makes me out to be."  
>"And killing my parents in front of me sure helps that." I said sarcastically. A frown appeared in his face.<br>"It's just a complication." He said before taking a small step towards me. I held back the urge to roll my eyes. It's just me and Klaus and I strangely wasn't acting the way I did yesterday. I wasn't scared, is that a bad thing? I should be scared. The man killed my parents in front of me, so why wasn't I scared?_

* * *

><p>I still sat next to him as I thought of the other day. The question still bugged me.<br>"If I ask you something, will you give me an honest answer?" I asked him before taking a deep breath. I might not have been scared to be near him, but I was nervous. My head turned towards him.  
>"Yes." He said calmly. His expression didn't change, but I knew he was telling the truth.<br>"Why..." I didn't get time to finish before hearing something in the distance. Without my vampire hearing I wouldn't be able to hear it. It worried me. I stood up and tried to listen in, but I didn't hear anything.  
>"Did you hear that?" I asked him.<br>"What?" I could tell that he was playing stupid. '_He heard it to.'_ I thought before turning away from him. "Jessica..." He had grabbed my wrist. I turned to see him standing, looking at me with hidden worry.  
>"I need to go." I said to him calmly.<br>"What were you going to ask me?" There was something in his eyes that I couldn't quite make out.  
>"Let me go Niklaus." I said, looking straight into his eyes. I knew he wouldn't compel me, I don't know why, I just knew. He didn't know I haven't had vervain since our encounter outside the grill. It's not like he needed to know anyway. Our eyes were locked for at least a minute before he slowly pulled his hand away. "Thank you." I said before running away at human speed.<p>

* * *

><p>I ran with worry. This was a peaceful event, so why there were gunshots? I ran into the woods, thinking that that's where they came from. It wasn't long before I bumped into someone. I flashed my fangs before turning around.<br>"Caroline?" I asked before they retracted. "What are you doing out here?"  
>"Stefan and Damon are in trouble." Elena said as she came up behind Caroline.<br>"That must be what I heard then." I looked at Caroline. A familiar scent hit my nose. I looked around before I heard Caroline.  
>"They've been here." I followed Caroline with my eyes. She touched a leaf and I saw what was on it.<br>"Blood." I looked at Elena witht the same expression she had. A branch snapped behind me, which made me quickly turn behind me.  
>"Mason." He gave me a smirk.<br>"What are you three doing out here?" He asked me.  
>"Have you seen Damon?" I asked calmly.<br>"Yeah Jessica, I've seen him." He looked towards Elena. "Seen Stefan too." He walked forward, closer to Elena.  
>"Where are they?" Elena asked.<br>"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friends here sniff them out." I took a deep breath, doing my best to stay calm." Mason looked back at Caroline. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Caroline started to go towards Mason, but he grabbed Elena and held her by the neck, making Caroline stop.  
>"Let her go." I said to Mason in a demanding tone. Caroline and I both took a careful step forward.<br>"Don't be stupid!" Mason warned us. "Necks snap easy around here."  
>"I can take you." Caroline said.<br>"Wanna bet?"  
>"Yeah. I do." She rushed over to Mason, getting Elena out of his grasp. Then she slammed him into a tree, hard. "I told you." She kicked him in the middle of the legs and I couldn't help but smirk. When he was on the ground she kicked him and he flew into a tree, which he hit before falling to the ground. "Come on" She said to Elena before glancing back towards me. I gave her a nod and started following her, but stopped in front of Mason.<br>"If Damon is dead I will come back after you." I said before kicking him. He didn't say anything before I continued to follow Caroline and Elena.

* * *

><p>We were walking at a fast pace before we came across an opening leading underground.<br>"What is that?" I blocked out Elena as I listened in on what was going on inside.

_'He's not going to tell us anything. Kill them both.'_

I let out an involuntary gasp.  
>"What is it?" Elena asked the both of us.<br>"My mom." Caroline said without looking at us. "She's killing them."  
>"What? We have to stop her!" Elena said as she looked between the entrance and us.<br>"Oh, I will." I said before going down the steps at human speed.

"Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." I could hear Caroline's mom say.  
>"You can't kill them." I said as I appeared at the door way.<br>"I have to." She said without taking her gun from Damon's direction. I looked at Damon, who had pain written all over his face. I could see the surprise and sadness hidden underneath.  
>"You can't kill them." I said once again as I looked towards her. There was a sound from behind me, which made me take a step closer to Damon.<br>"Check it out." She told a deputy. "Who else is with you?"  
>"Wouldn't you like to know." I snapped at her before Elena appeared.<br>"Elena! What are you doing?"  
>"You can't kill them. I'm not gonna let you." Elena said before getting pulled into the room.<br>"Neither am I." I said to Caroline's mom. There was only two reason I wasn't going to bite her. One is that she's a mom and Caroline shouldn't be without a parent and the other reason is that I just didn't want to get hit with bullets. I turned my head towards the gate when there was a noise. The gate door was closed, which only made me think one thing.  
>"What was that? A deputy asked.<br>"Who else is with you?" Caroline's mom asked.  
>"Not telling you." I said before feeling a gust of wind. I saw Caroline bite into one of the deputies. The other one was distracted to I sped over to him and snapped his neck. I watched the body fall to the ground before I looked at Caroline. She as in the corner, with blood around her mouth.<br>"Hi mom." She said quietly, with her vampire features hidden.

I felt sorry for Caroline. It was obvious her mom hated vampires and she was one. Caroline slowly sat down at the same time as her mom, but on a separate side. Elena bent down next to Stefan, who was still. His diet didn't allow him to come back quickly, but he wasn't dead. I bent down next to Damon and started to take the bullets out.  
>"Careful." He groaned as I pulled the first bullet out.<br>"Don't worry, I will be." I said as I went for the next one. "I'm starting to think I shouldn't leave you alone."  
>"I can take care of myself." Damon said and I just rolled my eyes.<br>"You call getting shot and almost getting killed taking care of yourself?" I finished taking the bullets out. "We must have different definitions of the phrase then."  
>"Yeah." He groaned as he sat up. I helped him at the same time I glanced over at Stefan. He was just recovering from the bullets.<br>"Get some blood." I said to Damon, pointing in the direction of the deputy that I killed. As he slowly moved towards him, I went to Stefan.  
>"Let me help." I said as I carefully took the bullets out of him.<br>"Thanks." He said, taking out a bullet by himself.  
>"No problem." I gave him a small smile. He had less bullets than Damon, but I was more careful taking them out. It didn't take long before all the bullet were out of Stefan. "There you go." I sat down in front of him and Elena. She worryingly put her arm around Stefan's shoulders. "You need to drink some deputy blood." I said to Stefan as Damon slowly made his way next to me.<br>"No. I'm gonna be fine." He said. "It's just gonna take a little bit longer."  
>"Jess is right you know. " Damon said to Stefan.<br>"If there's ever time to break your diet…" Caroline added.  
>"He said he didn't want it," Elena said ", okay?" I just gave a small nod. Damon slowly got up and looked around.<p>

"This is a most unfortunate situation." I looked up at Damon. "Two deputies dead and you." He looked at Caroline's mom. "What am I gonna do with you?"  
>"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline asked. "Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He will kill you." I couldn't help but feel bad for Caroline.<br>"Then kill me." Her mom said to Damon.  
>"No!" Caroline and I said at the same time.<br>"I can't take this. Kill me now." Damon walked up to her and bent so their faces were level with each other.  
>"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." After a second Damon forced Caroline's mom up.<br>"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline pleaded.  
>"Damon, don't!" Stefan warned.<br>"Damon, please!" Elena said, adding to everyone else.  
>"Relax guys." He turned his head towards us. "No one is killing anybody." He looked back at Caroline's mom. "You're my friend." He kept his arms on her as he turned to face us. "We've got to clean this up."<br>"Great." I mumbled. "Body clean up." I slowly stood up. "Not my strong suit." Damon gave me a small smile.

* * *

><p>Damon and I were standing in a room in his basement. Liz was talking on the phone with someone that works at the office. There had to be a reasonable explanation to why she wasn't at work. It wasn't like we could say what really happened without risking a stake through the heart.<br>"Is this such a great idea?" I asked in a whisper to Damon.  
>"Liz is part of a vampire hating council." He whispered to me. "It's not exactly a good idea to let her remember. We could be in trouble if the council finds out."<br>"Then we compel her to keep it a secret." I whispered before he put his arm around my waist. "Our secret is safe and Caroline doesn't have to hide from her mom. It's a win-win."  
>"It's not that simple." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek before I decided to turn my attention to Liz.<br>"A stomach bug." She said into the phone. "Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." Damon made a small noise, which made her turn to us. "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night." She hung up the phone and gave it to Damon.  
>"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure." Damon said before taking his hand off of me. "I brought a good bed camp and once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." I let out a scoff.<br>"A free woman who had her memory messed with." I leaned against the wall. Damon looked at me with a '_You should learn to deal with this'_ look. "I just don't think that something this important should be erased from a person's mind." He gave me a small sad smile. I could hear footsteps in the hall and from the corner of my eyes, I could see Caroline and Elena.  
>"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please?" Liz asked. "I don't want to see her."<br>"She's your daughter." I said, hiding the disbelief in my voice.  
>"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." I glanced in the hall, looking at Caroline.<br>"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon said before Caroline walked away.  
>"I can't believe you." I said to Liz, as calm as I could. "I get the fact that you don't like vampires but Caroline is your daughter." I took a step closer to her. "I know you don't know me and I don't know you but you can't throw away your relationship with your daughter just because she is a vampire. She needs you in her life. Without even being here long, I know she loves you and you love her. You can't let a little thing like her being a vampire get in the way of your relationship with her." I took a deep breath. "You're just too thick headed to see that." I turned and walked out of the room, leaving her with Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to go into Damon's room and lay on his bed. His bed was softer than mine and I just liked it better. Soft beds is a material weakness of mine. Damon stood at his doorway and looked at me.<br>"If I had known you were going to wait for me, I would have come up here sooner." He gave me a small smirk before walking in.  
>"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." I said as he laid down next to me. "I'm actually thinking about if I should leave you alone or not." I said to him.<br>"Really?" He asked. "Please tell."  
>"Well, first you try to kill a werewolf, which by the way is a bad idea. Then you get shot and almost killed." I looked straight into his eyes.<br>"Were you worried?" He asked.  
>"Yeah." I said almost in a whisper. "I guess I am." I gave him a small smile. "I don't want you to get hurt."<br>"I can take care of myself."  
>"I know." I said before moving down so I could lay my head on his chest. "I can't help but worry." I closed my eyes.<p>

We didn't talk for five minutes, so I decided to look up at him. His eyes were closed, which made me think he was sleeping. I slowly moved up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
>"I love you." I whispered before laying my head on the pillow next to him and following asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ The song at the beginning: <strong>Shinedown, If you only knew. It's more from the Mystery Person's POV.<br>~ Again, sorry it took longer to get this chapter out. I hope you don't mind.****

**~ So, the chapter is based from 2.05 (Kill or Be Killed). Jessica takes some anger out on Mason, talks with Klaus, basically yells at Liz, and has some nice moments with Damon.**  
><strong>~ The next chapter will more than likely be based from 2.06 (Plan B). I have some things planned for that which might put some strain between Jessica and Katherine. I might put a small moment with Klaus in the next chapter, but I'm not exactly sure.<strong>

**~ Can we get at least 3 reviews on this chapter before I upload the next one? **

**~ Who is the Mystery POV? Is it someone already introduced or someone different? Will Jessica tell anyone about the dreams? What will happen between Klaus and Jessica? Will Jessica tell Damon about the moments she has spend with Klaus? What was the question that she was going to ask Klaus? What do you think about Jessica saying the 'L' word to Damon?**

**~ 10 days have past. 25 days until the next full moon.**

**~ I will try to get the next chapter up before the end of the month. I am also updating 3 other stories this week._ The Salvatore Sister, Into the Darkness, and The Other Hybrid (which I just started). _**

**~ R&R 'till the next update**


	13. Plan B part 1

**~ There wasn't any reviews on the last chapter. This chapter would have came out sooner if there was at least one review on it.**

**~ I had to consult the book 'Love you to death: The Unofficial companion to the Vampire Dairies season 2' So I could get the timeline right in the chapter. There is also one for the first season for those of you that don't know about it. The timeline might not exactly match the show (according to the number of days) but that doesn't really matter as long as I can get the point of the story accross.**

**~ This chapter is based from 2.06 'Plan B'. It has a flashback from Jessica's POV. Mainly just Jessica and Damon.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I slowly opened opened my my eyes and saw a sleeping Damon. He looked so peaceful, but it made me wonder. It's been three days since I told Damon that I love him. '_Why hasn't he said anything?'_ I asked myself. I don't know if he even heard me when I told him, but I knew inside he heard. Maybe he just didn't love me yet or maybe he just didn't have feelings for me. Either way, I just didn't want to leave him. He felt like that he was a piece of me that was missing. Even if he wasn't a perfect fit, he was still there. I didn't exactly know much about Damon, but what I do know about him, I love. It's probably stupid for me to love someone that I just met thirteen days ago, but I couldn't help it. In that short time, he's gotten under my skin.

I gave him a light kiss on the cheek before slipping out of his bed. I managed to walk into my room without waking him up. When I stepped into my room, I stopped. My eyes looked at the bedside table, where he had left a surprise for me the other day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_I woke up to Damon underneath me. I could go back to sleep, holding my arms around him, or I could get up and sleep in my own bed. 'It would give him a surprise in the morning'_ _I thought as I looked at him. A small smile appeared at the sight of him sleeping before I scooted out of the bed. I glanced back towards Damon in his sleeping form before slowly walking to my room. _

_When I reached the doorway of my room, I stopped. There was something on my bedside table that I don't remember being there. I sped in front of it and saw my phone. 'How did it get here?' I asked myself before noticing there was something underneath it. I picked up my phone and noticed a note. _

'_You dropped this. I see you already have my number, although I don't fancy the name. Hope to see you again.~Klaus' _

_I let out a gasp. 'How did he find where I'm living?'_ _I had to ask myself. For some reason, I actually wasn't surprised. I didn't even know I dropped my phone, but I'm glad that he returned it. My eyes re-read the second sentence. 'When did I get his number?'_ _I asked myself before slipping the note into the drawer. I put my phone back on the bedside table before sliding into my bed. My eyes stayed on my phone. 'Why would he return it?' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before slowly drifting to sleep._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>My mind still wondered about that, even though that was practically three days question kept popping in my head. '<em>Why hasn't he killed me yet?<em>' He killed my parents and just left me there with their dead bodies. I want to know the answer, but everytime I'm around him those words just don't leave my mouth. '_Was there something preventing me from asking? Did I already know the answer?'_ I let out a sigh before walking into my bathroom.

I turned the knobs on in the shower and let the water run as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. '_I look happy'_ I thought. You couldn't really tell, but I knew. I haven't felt this way in a while but I knew that I should feel this way. There was still a part of me that was telling me that something was missing. I pushed it down though, deciding not to worry about it as I took off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bathroom with a towel around my body. To my surprise, Damon wasn't waiting for me in my room. That let me walk freely to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a aqua blue tank top before going to my dresser and getting undergarments. Before I was able to get back into my bathroom, I felt a pair of arms around my waist.<br>"Good morning." His voice whispered into my ear.  
>"'Morning." I said with a smile as he gave me a kiss on the neck. "Let me get ready dressed."<br>"Okay." Damon said as he pulled away from me. "I should let you know we have a guest."  
>"Who?"<br>"You'll see who." He said before leaving my room.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and saw Damon pouring himself a glass of bourbon.<br>"Really?" I asked as I stepped up towards him. "Drinking this early?"  
>"It's not like it can kill me." He said with a small smile before looking behind me. I saw Jeremy walking into the room.<br>"Long time no see." I said with a smile.  
>"Didn't expect to see you here." Jeremy looked back towards Damon. "Did you compel her?" I let out a chuckle.<br>"Damon can't compel me Jer." I said, which grabbed his attention. "Unless somehow he's an Original."  
>"So you're a..."<br>"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. He looked at me with slight disbelief. "Do I need to prove it?" Jeremy shook his head. "Aww." I pretending to say sadly. "But proving I'm a vamp is so much fun." I gave Jeremy a small smile before turning to Damon. I decided to use my vampire speed to get to his side and take his drink. "Thank you."  
>"You are so welcome." Damon sarcastically said to me before I gave him his glass, except it was empty.<br>"Are you two a...?"  
>"A couple?" I answered Jeremy with a question.<br>"Yeah," Damon put his arm around my waist ", so don't think about stealing her." I rolled my eyes.  
>"I'm not going to date another vampire."<br>"We're not all bad." I gave him a small smile.  
>"They all died." Damon whispered in my ear before walking around me.<p>

I looked at Jeremy as the front door opened.  
>"Rick." Damon said, which made Jeremy turn around and face Alaric.<br>"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked Jeremy.  
>"Helping Them." He stepped towards Alaric. "I'm the one who found out who has the moonstone."<br>"Who has it?" I asked, actually wanting to know.  
>"Well..."<br>"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I looked to Damon, who was signaling Jeremy to be quiet. It made me feel a little hurt that he didn't trust me. I did love the guy after all, but who can blame him. He hates Katherine and I'm sort of working with her. I rolled my eyes and decided to brush it off.  
>"Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric asked Jeremy. I could see that Damon shook his head, giving Alaric an answer.<br>"Not exactly" I smirked at Jeremy's reply as Alaric set a box of stuff on a table. Jeremy sat on the arm of a chair while Damon and I checked out what was in the box.  
>"What you got?" Damon asked Alaric as her glanced at the stuff inside.<br>"This is Isobel research from Duke." Damon grabbed something out of the box. "Her assistant sent it to me."  
>"Vanessa, the hottie." I rolled my eyes and let out an involuntary scoff when Damon looked at me.<br>"Jealous?" Damon stepped up to me so close that I could feel his breath on me.  
>"You mean jealous that you just called a human hot?" He looked into my eyes and it felt like we were in a stare down. It felt like he was trying to read my emotions. I swear we stood there for five minutes before Alaric interrupted.<p>

"Do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" Damon slowly turned his attention to Alaric.  
>"Sun and the moon, bla bla bla bla."<br>"An Aztec curse? Cool." Jeremy walked up next to Damon. '_Naive.' _ I thought  
>"It's a fake." I said, which grabbed both Alaric and Jeremy's attention. "It's a cover up for the real curse."<br>"What would that be?" Alaric asked me.  
>"No clue." I honestly said to him.<br>"What's the fake curse?" Jeremy asked me with interest in his voice.  
>"Well, the story goes that around 600 years ago this shaman, or witch, put a curse on each the vampires and werewolves. Because of that werewolves could only turn on the full moon and most vampires would be weakened by the sun." I looked between Alaric and Jeremy before continuing. "There is some truth to it though. In order to break the Aztec curse, you need a werewolf, vampire, a witch, the moonstone and..." I looked at Jeremy ", the doppelganger."<br>"Elena." He said quietly. I gave him a nod.  
>"You would need those people, plus the moonstone to break the real curse."<br>"Which is?" Alaric asked.  
>"I don't know. Katherine never told me."<br>"You've been talking with Katherine?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Yeah, it's no big deal." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.<p>

After a few minutes of silence I decided to speak.  
>"Can you get the stone? I asked Jeremy.<br>"What do you mean?" He asked.  
>"You know where it is." I said with a matter-of-fact tone. "You don't have to tell me who has it, but I just want to know if you can get it.<br>"Yeah, I can get it." I gave Jeremy a small smile.  
>"You see, now your life has a purpose." I rolled my eyes at Damon. "Let's go."<br>"Where?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"To the Lockwoods." '<em>They have it'<em> I couldn't help but think. I knew that it probably wasn't the reason why we were going there, but it was a hunch. "The whole town is helping set up."  
>"Yay." I said sarcastically. Jeremy let out a little chuckle.<br>"We'll meet you two there." Alaric said before leaving with Jeremy.

"Let me get a snack and we can go." I started to walk towards the basement before Damon appeared in front of me.  
>"We should talk." He said in a quiet tone. '<em>He did hear me'<em> I thought. If he didn't, why would his voice be so soft?  
>"We can talk later Damon." I calmly said to him. "We have to help get the moonstone, right?" I asked with a smirk. Although they didn't tell me directly, I had a pretty sure idea who had the stone. I slowly walked around Damon and made my way to the basement. It was fair to me. They didn't know that I actually knew Mason and they are hiding the information about who they know has the moonstone. Hopefully they would see it that way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Damon won't tell Jessica that they know where the moonstone is. He doesn't know what get's back to Katherine, so he's just being cautious.<strong>

**~ I have most of the stuff planned until the end of the story, which will be in about 14 more chapters. There will be a lot of things happening. Many include the important events of season 2 (that need to happen before Klaus does the ritual), 4 Karaoke nights, A date between Jessica and Damon, and some other things that I will keep a secret. Even though I do have most of it planned, I can still put stuff in it that you would like to see.**

**~ After 2 more chapters, the story will be going on a one month hiatus. After that there will be weekly updates until the end of the story, which will be chapter 27 (if I don't spilt up other chapters). **

**~ In the next chapter: They help set up at the Lockwoods. Someone 'bumps' into Jessica. She finds out a secret, which leads to betrayal, tourture, and possibly even a death.**  
><strong>~ Will Jessica know for sure if Damon heard her? What secret will she find out? Who is the possible death? Who is the person that will 'bump' into Jessica?<strong>

**~ Please review. They equal longer, better chapters that have updates more often.**  
><strong>~ I will try and get the next two chapters up next week.<strong>

**~ R&R 'till the next update**


	14. Plan B part 2

****~ The first time in a while that I actually got the chapter up on the day I had planned :)  
><strong>******~ Bonnie might be slightly OOC in this chapter, but hopefully it will only be this chapter. ****

_WhatTheF-HaveUDoneLately-Cross: As long as you review, I'm okay... lol I just kinda hoped it would have been sooner than it was, but there's not much I can do about that. Without saying too much, there are going to be many more scenes with Damon and Jessica in them, and not to mention Klaus and Jessica. Jessica and Klaus have scenes in almost every chapter, with the exception of when I get to 2.08 (Rose) and basically the same with her and Damon. It will be revealed rather or not Damon knows that Jessica loves him, but not until chapter 16-17ish. With the dancing at the Masquerade party, you'll just have to see ;) lol There will be more Elijah scenes, not until 2.08 (Rose) (with how I have it planned). For Elijah knowing about Jessica's past... he knows a little, but not a lot. There is really only one person that knows all the details about Jessica's past at the moment. Klaus is also my favorite character :)_

****~ I am excited for this chapter. We see a darker side to Jessica. For some reason I love to write the dark side of charactes. An Original makes an appearance along with a pissed off Katherine.****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I rode with Damon to the Lockwoods. My head laid back against the seat as the wind blew through my hair, even though it was in a ponytail. It felt nice and slightly calming. I had my eyes closed, soaking in the sun as Damon's car came to a stop.  
>"Keep driving." I mumbled.<br>"I can't." Damon said. "Unless you want me to run people over."  
>"Such a great idea." I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him. "We can feed from them to put them out of misery." He smirked.<br>"Some other time." I gave him a pout. "You look cute when you pout."  
>"I better." I gave him a small smile before getting out of his car. Damon walked around his car and placed his arm in my shoulder.<br>"If it wasn't for a vampire hating council and my morally correct brother, I'd be sipping on a few of these people."  
>"Don't forget werewolf Mason Lockwood is on your tail." '<em>If you were smart, you'd stay away from him'<em> I thought towards Damon. I was glad that he couldn't hear my thoughts. There was more than one reason Damon had to stay away from Mason. The way things were going, I doubted that he would leave Mason alone. I just hoped another werewolf would come before the full moon if something would happen to Mason.  
>"I can take care of a wolf." Damon basically whispered into my ear before we started to walk towards the Lockwood mansion.<p>

* * *

><p>I've been at the Lockwood mansion for the past hour or so helping. It could have been longer, but I stopped keeping track of the time. They were getting ready for a Masquerade ball that was going to happen. As I helped I actually started to think about what type of dress to wear, assuming Damon would ask me to go. I wasn't one to actually go to dances or parties unless someone asked me.<p>

"Jessica." I turned my head to see Bonnie walking up to me. "I have to tell you something." She had a serious expression on her face.  
>"Okay." I set down what I had in my hand and turned my attention to her.<br>"I bumped into Mason earlier." Bonnie said to me, but I remained calm. I knew she was a witch and she could have seen me in a vision or something. "I saw him and Katherine together and I saw you and him talking." She looked at me with a '_give me an explanation'_ look on her face. "Why did I see you?"  
>"Because I'm helping Katherine, who is also being helped by Mason." I didn't give any time for her to respond. "But I don't care too much about what happens to Mason because of what he did to Damon."<br>"You care about him don't you?" I just gave her a nod. "Just to let you know, I didn't tell them that I saw you."  
>"Why?" I couldn't help but be curious.<br>"Even though I'm not a fan of vampires, I thought I would give you a chance to explain yourself."  
>"Thank you Bonnie." I gave her a smile before she walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>I was still helping to set up when I could feel someone step up beside me. I didn't turn my head to see who it was, because I knew.<br>"So, you're helping Katherine?" He asked.  
>"Yep." I said without turning my head.<br>"I never thought of her as a team player."  
>"Well, when you have a common goal..." He took something from my hand and I reluctantly turned to face him.<br>"You have to be careful with Katherine love." Klaus said to me.  
>"Just because you don't want to die..."<br>"It's not that." He said, interrupting me again. "I've had eyes on her for over 500 years Jessica. She isn't one to be as truthful as you believe her to be."  
>"And you're not just saying that because you want her to pay for ruining your chance way back then." I said with a hint of sarcasm.<br>"That's partly why I'm saying that." There was a flicker in his eyes. "That and I don't want you dead."

We stood there for a moment, just staring at each other before my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and turned so Klaus and I weren't face to face.  
>"Hello?" I asked.<br>"_Hello Jessie."_ Damon said on the other end. "_So you know our little buddy Mason Lockwood?"  
><em>"Uh... yeah." I said. "The guy basically tried to kill you."  
>"<em>How would you like to get a little revenge?"<em> I'm not ashamed to admit that something flickered in my head.  
>"That depends. What type of revenge?"<br>"_Come back to the boarding house and see for yourself."_ Damon said before hanging up. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and looked up at Klaus, who was still standing next to me.  
>"Don't get too bloody." He said before walking away. That man confused me, but I shook it off.<p>

I did want to get back at Mason for what he did to Damon. Sure, he was the cause, indirectly, but still. '_Nobody would miss me here'_ I thought as I looked around. Everybody seemed too busy just to notice the absence of me. I secretly smiled as I started to make my way out of the mansion.

Once I was outside, I realized that Damon left his car here. I quickly pulled out my phone  
>'<em>Your car is still here'<em> I texted Damon. My phone stayed in my hand as I walked towards his car.  
>'<em>There is a spare key in the visor above the driver's seat. Drive it back to the boarding house, but don't get a scratch on it.'<em> I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't want me to get a scratch on it. That's a typical guy response. I slid into the driver's seat of his car and took the spare key from the visor before starting the car. His car was nice and for some reason I couldn't believe that he was actually letting me drive his car, not that he had much of a choice. It was either have me drive it back, leave it here, or he would have to come back himself and get it. It doesn't matter though because I was in the driver's seat of Damon's car.

* * *

><p>I pulled up into the driveway of the boarding house. As I parked Damon's car I made a mental note to make sure I was able to drive the car again. For a minute I thought about slipping the spare keys into my pocket so I could use his car again, but I slipped then above the visor. It would be better if he didn't think that I stole his keys. I got out of his car before making my way to the front door of the boarding house.<p>

I walked into the boarding house, but didn't see anyone in the living room, but I could hear people. When I got to the library I saw Damon bending next to the fireplace and Mason tied against a chair.  
>"I was wondering when you'd get here." Damon said without turning around.<br>"I couldn't get a scratch on your car now could I?" I asked with a smirk as I took a step into the room.  
>"Glad you listened." Damon said to me before turning around to face Mason. "When did you two meet?" He asked Mason as I continued to walk closer to them. "Did she seduce you and tell she loved you?" I could easily hear the bitterness in his voice. From what I remember Katherine telling me is that Damon was in love with her. To find out after 146 some odd years, that the person you love doesn't love you must hurt. '<em>Maybe he's not completely over her.'<em> I couldn't help but think as Damon continued with Mason. "You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way." I turned my head to the side and saw Jeremy walking in with a box of stuff. Jeremy looked at me for a moment before we turned our attention back to Damon.  
>"I thought I told you to leave." Damon said towards Jeremy.<br>"I found something in Rick's box of stuff."  
>"Ohh." Damon set a fireplace poker down before walking towards Jeremy. "What is it?"<p>

I decided to stand in front of Mason, just to see if there was any damage. I could see blood on his shirt, coming from different spots, from where Damon must have poked him with the fireplace poker. Mason looked at me and I could see that he was exhausted.  
>"Why are you here?" Mason asked me, ignoring what Jeremy and Damon were doing behind him. I ignored the question as I surveyed the damage. "Did you find out Katherine's little secret?" I easily hid my confusion.<br>"That depends on what secret you mean." I said, making sure I chose the right words. "You now Katherine and her secrets." I momentarily glanced up Damon, who was looking at me at the same moment. We looked at each other before I looked back at Mason. "I'm actually surprised you know." I easily played it cool. "I'm completely okay with it." I leaned against the frame of the fireplace.  
>"You are much different than her, that's for sure." He said to me. "If it were me I'd be pissed if I found out I'd be handed over to him." I didn't say anything, but I knew what he meant. '<em>She was going to hand me over to Klaus for the ritual'<em> I thought. This was something I should have foreseen. I just thought that our common goal to kill Klaus would stop us from betraying each other. '_Klaus warned me'_ I started to think. He told me earlier that I should be careful with her.

I took a deep breath and looked at Damon. He was looking at something that Jeremy had in his hand. I decided to walk up next to him to fulfill my curiosity. That's when I saw the wolvesbane and an idea popped into my head.  
>"I'm going to borrow some of this." I said before taking some of the wolvesbane and walking back in front of Mason. "So, Mason..." I began to say, fully aware that he was listening along with Jeremy and Damon ", why don't you tell me more about me being sacrificed." He just looked at me. "You know," I tried to twirl the wolvesbane in my hand ", we could do this the easy way or the hard way." As I kept my attention on Mason, I could tell that Damon was walking towards me. He probably wanted to get a better view.<p>

Mason didn't say anything, so I bent down in front of him and trailed the wolvesbane down his cheek. His skin started to burn as the wolvesbane trailed down. When I'm angry, I go all out. "It'll be easier if you just tell me." I pulled the wolvesbane away from him. "Why is Katherine going to hand me over?"  
>"She doesn't trust you." When Mason said this, something in me began to unleash. I brought the wolvesbane back to his face. This time I held it harder onto his skin and trailed it from his forehead, slowly down to his chin. I know I should probably be going after Katherine, but she's too strong. Mason on the other hand was only a threat on a full moon, and the next one wouldn't be for another 22 days.<p>

I watched as his skin burned from the touch of the wolvesbane. He hissed in pain, which brought pleasure to my dark side. I could feel the atmosphere slightly change as I finished trailing the wolvesbane along his face.  
>"Katherine is using you to." I whispered to him before taking a step back. "She uses everyone." I said, mainly to myself but I knew that everyone heard me.<br>"I'm done talking." Mason said, like he had given up.  
>"It's time to take a walk, Jeremy." Damon said from behind me. He knew where this was going.<br>"I'm staying." Jeremy said with determination.  
>"You should go." I said, straight at Jeremy.<br>"No, I'm staying." Mason turned his head towards Jeremy.  
>"Just help Tyler." Mason said. "Don't let this happen to him."<br>"Damon…" Jeremy said. Before Damon said or did anything, I sped to Jeremy and grabbed him by the throat. I held him against the chair and looked straight in his eyes.  
>"You want to be a part of this?" I asked seriously "Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf." I said with my voice almost filled with anger. "He tried to kill Damon and Stefan the first chance he got." I leaned in, close to his ear. "Suck it up or leave." I whispered before letting him go.<br>"He wants to be killed anyway." Damon said before I slowly brought my attention to him. "Really is a curse, isn't it?" He asked Mason just before Jeremy started to leave. "You know," Damon continued to say as Jeremy left the library. I slowly stood next to Damon ", I look at you I see myself, less dashing, less intelligent version." I couldn't help but chuckle, which made them both look at me.  
>"What?" I asked. "It's true." I said with a smirk before bending in front of Mason again.<br>"Katherine won't be happy with you." Mason said to me. Before I could realize what I was going, my hand entered his, holding his heart.  
>"Does it really look like I care?" I gave his heart a little squeeze, which was reflected by the pain written on his face. "You say she was going to hand me over? Well news flash, she was going to hand you over to. Why else would she be having a werewolf follow her around?" I looked straight into his eyes. They had pain written all over them, along for desperation for the torture to end. I looked him straight in the eyes as I pulled out his heart. The light in his eyes slowly disappeared and his head slowly dipped down.<p>

I stood back from Mason's body and tossed his heart onto his lap. There was something inside me that enjoyed what I did and I didn't fight it. There was one thing that was floating around my head. '_Where did all the anger and enjoyment come from?'_  
>"Wow." I could hear Damon say as he stepped up next to me. "Didn't think you had it in you."<br>"Is that a complement?" I asked at I turned to him.  
>"Pretty much." His eyes looked into mine.<br>"I'm gonna go wash my hands." I said before I started to walk away.  
>"Leave me to clean up your mess then." I stopped for a second and turned back towards Damon.<br>"You are the one that tied him up." I could tell that he was hiding a cocky smile as I turned around and made my way upstairs.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs after washing my hands. There was a little blood that splashed onto my tank top when I tore out Mason's heart, so I also changed into a red t-shirt. I walked back into the library where I saw Damon and Stefan.<br>"I see you've exercised your usual restraint." Stefan said to Damon.  
>"Had to be done."<br>"Or you would have to get new carpet." I said, adding to what Damon said.  
>"Sexy new shirt." Damon said as he picked up Mason's phone. I just rolled my eyes with a small smirk<br>"_Carol, big opportunity in Florida_," Damon said as he texted on Mason's phone ", _I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason_."  
>"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan bent down next to Mason's body when Damon had an interesting look on his face.<br>"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that can possibly be?" Damon asked with a smirk.  
>"No, no, no!" Stefan tried to stop Damon from dialing the number. "Don't provoke her."<br>"He's right." I said before quickly taking the phone from Damon's hand. Both Stefan and Damon looked at me. "You can't provoke her." I smirked. "But I can."

I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. Stefan tried to get the phone from me, but he couldn't.  
>"Mason, " Katherine said when she answered, thinking it was Mason ", you should have been here an hour ago."<br>"I didn't know I sounded like a man." I said to her, which earned a smirk from Damon.  
>"Jessica." She said. "Didn't know you were using Mason's phone."<br>"Yeah, my battery died." I easily lied.  
>"I assume Mason is with you?"<br>"He's right in front of me me although," I looked at Mason's body ", his heart's across the room."  
>"What happened?"<br>"Oh, nothing besides the fact that you were going to turn on the both of us." I held in my anger and kept a calm on the surface. "When were you going to tell me Kat? The night of the full moon right before he stakes me?"  
>"I wasn't going to hand you over."<br>"Do you really think I trust you now? I was warned just today about trusting you. I guess Mason proved a point."  
>"You have no idea what you've just done."<br>"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan?" I pouted, even though she couldn't see it "I'm so sorry." I couldn't help but finish sarcastically.  
>"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails a plan C? Come on Jessie, you know me better than that. Send my love to Stefan." Katherine hung up and silence just filled up the room.<p>

I looked at Damon and Stefan, who both shared the same looks. It was no mystery that they heard the whole conversation.  
>"Well, I guess we have to be careful." I said before chucking the phone to Damon. "I assume that you have the moonstone." Damon just gave me a small nod. "Great. Now we have leverage." I gave a small smile. "Not that she's going to get it." I started to walk out of the room, but Damon stopped me.<br>"I didn't know you could be that..." He stopped like he was searching for the right word "...destructive."  
>"I never had anyone lie to me about that before." I shrugged, pretending I was indifferent. "I'm just gonna grab a blood bag before heading to my room." I said before walking out of the library.<p>

I couldn't help but start to think that Klaus was right. Katherine isn't as truthful as I believed she was. I probably should have seen that, but I guess it's better late than never that I found out.

* * *

><p><strong>~ This is one of my longer chapters, but I'm happy with the way it turned out :)<br>~ I was thinking about what Jessica would wear to the Masquerade ball. I had pictured her in a red dress, that would be a similar style to Katherine's, or maybe a black colored dress. For the mask, I was thinking a black one that would be similar to Katherine's as well, but what do you think she should wear?**

**~ I'm thinking about maybe splitting the future chapters into two for two reasons. One is to make the story last a little longer and the other is to build up suspense to the point where you find out the truth about Jessica's past. I might not do that for all chapters, mainly just the ones where a lot of things happen in so I can get the details.**

**~ Why do you thing Klaus warned Jessica about Katherine? What did you think about Jessica's dark side? What do you think will happen at the masquerade ball?**

**~ The next chapter will come out around two weeks from now.**  
><strong>~ 13 days have past. 22 days until the full moon.<strong>

**~ Please check out some of my other stories:**  
><strong>~ The Other Hybrid<strong>  
><strong>~ You Can Never Forget<strong>  
><strong>~ The Salvatore Sister<strong>  
><strong>~ Into the Darkness<strong>  
><strong>~ Funny TVD on Facebook<strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	15. Masquerade

**~ I almost split this chapter in half, but I decided to take a little longer and make it one whole chapter.  
><strong>**~ This chapter should make Jamon (Jessica+Damon) fans and some Klessica (Klaus+Jessica) fans happy. I couldn't help but put a little bit of each of them in this. **

WhatTheF-HaveUDoneLately-Cross: I like writing for character's dark sides. There will be more darkness added to Jessica's character. A little bit at a time. The Original that will be in this chapter, may or my not be in the next chapter. I'm still deciding... but even if he isn't, there will still be an Original in the next chapter.

****ENJOY!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Jessica POV~<strong>_

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute. What he said to me still floated around in my head. '_Klaus warned me'_ I couldn't help but think. Everyone says that he is a dangerous, emotionless, person. He obviously doesn't want me dead. For what reason, I don't know. I tried to shake him out of my head as I slid out of the bed.

I walked into the bathroom and saw that my hair was a mess. I brushed it before hearing footsteps approach the door towards the hall.  
>"Jessie." I heard Damon's voice say. "Where are you?"<br>"I went to Narnia." I said from the bathroom.  
>"Why would you go there?" He asked as he walked to the bathroom door.<br>"Boredom." I shrugged before trying to leave the bathroom, but Damon blocked my path.  
>"Would your boredom have anything to do with the lack of sex?"<br>"Yes, because eternity without sex means boredom." I rolled my eyes and tried to squeeze around him.

Damon picked me up and tossed me on top of my bed. He started kissing my shoulder.  
>"You know," He whispered as he began to make his way up my neck ", seeing the way you acting yesterday with Mason," He made his way to my cheek ", the way you pulled out his heart," He whispered before reaching my ear ", was so hot."<br>"Glad to know torture makes you horny." I said in a whisper.  
>"Who said I was horny?" He asked before kissing my cheek.<br>"Well for one, your hands are already under my shirt." I smiled and gave him a kiss.  
>"That doesn't mean anything." He whispered as he kissed my neck.<br>"So you wouldn't mind if I just left the room?" I asked him with a playful smile.  
>"You wouldn't get too far."<br>"Good." I whispered in his ear. "I don't plan on going anywhere." I slid my hands underneath his shirt, feeling his body. Before I knew it, the only thing covering us was the blanket on my bed. "So much for brushing my hair."  
>"It looks better messy." He whispered before I flipped him over so he was underneath me.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon had left me in the bed alone. I was just laying in it with the blanket over me for fifteen minutes before I decided to get out of the bed. I put my shirt back on, but put on a pair of pajama shorts before heading downstairs.<p>

I walked into the library to find Caroline and Damon.  
>"What's going on?" I asked as I stepped up behind the couch.<br>"We're waiting for Stefan." Damon said as he handed Caroline a glass with blood in it. "Here."  
>"I'm still shaking." She said before taking a sip from it.<br>"What happened?" Stefan said as he entered the room.  
>"We were just talking about you." I said without turning around.<br>"Go ahead, tell him." Damon said to Caroline. "You're gonna love this." He looked between me and Stefan.  
>"I saw Katherine today." Caroline said.<br>"Where?" Stefan and I asked at the same time.  
>"At the grill." Caroline started to explain. "I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt. He saw me and it made it awkward when he asked if I needed a table. Then I said I had to use the bathroom."<br>"Skip the teen drama and get to the point." Damon said before I got a chance.  
>"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really had to go because I am a doofus." She took a pause before continuing. "Katherine came out into the bathroom, pretending to be Elena. She asked if everything was okay. I told her it was before trying to run out, but she blocked my path. Then she started to ask me how I knew she wasn't Elena."<br>"Get to the point Caroline." I said with a little irritation in my voice.  
>"She threatened me." She looked between the three of us. "She wants you to hand over the moonstone tonight at the masquerade ball or she'll go on a killing spree."<br>"She's desperate." I said before walking around the couch. "Me killing Mason threw her off guard."  
>"She's running scared." Damon added. "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's running out of tricks."<br>"I wouldn't be so sure." I murmured.  
>"We can't underestimate her." Stefan said. "We have to play this smarter than her."<br>"I agree." I said, agreeing with Stefan.  
>"Can't we just give her the stone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.<br>"No." Damon and I said at the same time.  
>"Katherine's not getting dick." Damon said. "I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her." He looked at me. "Tonight."<br>"You're not going to kill her." Stefan said, which made me roll my eyes.  
>"Spare us your goody two shoes crap." I said to Stefan. "If Damon says he's going to kill Katherine, he's going to kill Katherine."<br>"He's not going to kill her." I let out a scoff.  
>"Why not?" Damon asked Stefan.<br>"Because I am." I saw a smirk on Damon's face when Stefan told him he would be the one to kill Katherine.

* * *

><p>Damon had called Alaric, who arrived soon after with Jeremy. He brought a whole arsenal of weapons that can be used against vampires. It was slightly unnerving knowing that there was somebody in the town that knew about the supernatural as much as he does. Not to mention he has the weapons that could kill me.<p>

Stefan had called Caroline, who had called Bonnie once she got to the boarding house. I helped Alaric spread out his weapons across a table when the doorbell rang.  
>"Hey, come on in." I heard Caroline say. I looked up and saw Bonnie walking in.<br>"I got Stefan's message." She said as she walked in before I turned my  
>"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." I heard Stefan say before Damon stepped to my side.<br>"So," He whispered in my ear as he picked up a stake from the table ", are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded my head, not saying anything as I looked at the weapons. Katherine was just using me and I wasn't going to take that lightly. I kept my eyes on the weapons, just looking them over as Caroline, Stefan, and Jeremy joined us.  
>"This works with compressed air." Alaric started to explained to us. "The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size." He glanced at Damon before picking up something. "For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." Alaric shoved the stake into the air, like he was killing a vampire. I looked at Damon, who then looked at Stefan. "You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire."<br>"Just don't kill us." I murmured, knowing that everyone could hear me.  
>"Don't worry." Damon whispered into my ear. "He already tried to kill me once." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.<br>"Why don't I find that hard to believe?" I asked as Jeremy started to get a good look at the weapons.

* * *

><p>After picking out the weapons and putting them in a duffle bag, we were all together in the living room. I was sitting on a couch arm, close to Damon. On the other side was Stefan. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric were all standing in front of us. <strong><br>**"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked.  
>"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan explained.<br>"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight."  
>"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said as he looked around at all of us.<br>"Yeah. Cold feet speak now." Damon said. "I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline. Jessica." He glanced at me.  
>"That bitch was going to go behind my back." I said, letting my anger seep through. "She's going to get something."<br>"I won't either." Caroline said. "Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around."  
>"I took care of Mason." I smirked. Out the corner of my eye I could tell Damon smirked as well.<br>"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy added.  
>"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked before I looked to her.<br>"But no one gets hurt." Bonnie said after a long pause.  
>"Except Katherine." Damon said as he looked around everyone. "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."<p>

* * *

><p>Everybody left to the Masquerade party before me. I spent a little more time getting ready, mainly with my hair. I wanted my hair to be perfect and to fit the dress that I picked out. My hair ended up in curls that ended just at my shoulders. I was wearing a black mask, similar to Damon's. He thought it would good with the dress, which he had bought me when we had gone shopping.<p>

The dress was a spaghetti strapped dress that ended just above my ankles. It was almost skin tight, similar to the strapless dress I tried on during the shopping trip. This dress was a little bit more loose, which was perfect for me. The only thing was, it was low cut in the front.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the area where everyone was dancing. I knew that Damon was going to be in a tux, but all the men were in tuxes, so it would be harder to find him.<br>"Jessica." I turned around and saw Damon in his tux. "Want a dance?"  
>"Well, I don't know." I said, hiding a smirk. "I'm actually looking for my boyfriend."<br>"Oh, what does he look like?" He asked with a smirk, knowing I was talking about him.  
>"He has raven black hair, captivating eyes, looks handsome in a tux and gets horny after watching someone kill a werewolf." I couldn't help but smirk at the end when I saw him smirking.<br>"So I look handsome?" Damon asked.  
>"Maybe." I smiled. "I'll let you know if we can dance." He gave me a small smile and held out his arm. I slipped my arm through his before we walked into the dancing crowd.<p>

Damon moved his free hand to my waist before unhooking our arms and placing his other hand in the other side of my waist. I brought my hands around his neck, like I was holding his head in my hands.  
>"So," Damon started to say ", do you really think I look handsome in a tux?"<br>"That depends." I said.  
>"On what?" He asked.<br>"It depends on how I look in this dress." I smiled.  
>"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.<br>"Correct answer Salvatore." I smiled. "And yes, you do look handsome in a tux." He gave me a cocky smirk as we danced. "How's the plan going so far?"  
>"Good. Bonnie and Jeremy are getting the room ready while Stefan is playing his part."<br>"Let's hope this whole thing goes to plan."  
>"If it does, there is a space on my bed with your name on it." Damon smirked, which made me roll my eyes.<br>"Why not my bed?"  
>"Because you weren't in it last night." I rolled my eyes again.<br>"Whatever you say Damon." I smiled at him as we continued to dance.

* * *

><p>Damon got texted by Bonnie, so he had left me alone. I was standing by myself, drinking champagne. When I was on my own I would go to parties, but I would feed on someone afterwards. It was something I was thinking about because I was thirsty and didn't drink anything this morning. '<em>It probably wouldn't hurt.' <em>I thought. I shook my head as I took a sip from my glass. '_21 more days and I can do whatever I want'_ I thought. Once Klaus is dead, I'll go celebrating at a club and maybe drink from a few people, compel myself free drinks, and I don't know what else.

My mind drifted from what I could do after, to the current plan. Katherine was going to get killed, but I doubt she would give up without a fight. I couldn't really believe that I was part of the plan to kill her. I never thought that she was planning to go behind my back and kill me.  
>"Jessica." I heard my name being said by a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Klaus walking towards me in a tux. '<em>Why do men in tuxes look handsome?" <em>I mentally shook my head. '_Did I just call Klaus handsome?'_ "Would you care for a dance?" He held his hand out and I couldn't help but look at it.  
>"Sure." I said, setting my glass down. "I have some time to spare." I gently grabbed his hand before he lead the way to the middle of the dancing crowd.<p>

When we got to the middle, Klaus placed one hand on my hip, and the other on my shoulder. I placed my hands the same way on him.  
>"You look stunning." Klaus said, which made me look at him. "If it isn't obvious." I smiled.<br>"I know." I said. "You don't look too bad either." I decided to play nice.  
>"The dress suits you." He said to me.<br>"It's better than the other dresses I have." I looked behind him, wondering how Damon was doing. "You were right." I said after a moment. "Katherine was going to go behind my back and hand me over to you to be killed."  
>"Lucky you have me looking out for you."<br>"I don't get that." I looked at Klaus, who was looking slightly confused. "You kill my parents, practically stalk me everywhere after you've arrived here, and you say you don't want me to die."  
>"I'm a complicated man."<br>"But why would you look out for me?"  
>"Believe it or not..." He didn't get a chance to answer because my phone, that was in my bra, vibrated. I pulled it out and saw that I got a text from Damon.<br>'_Katherine's locked in the room with Stefan and I. Bonnie is going to get us out. Save me a dance for when I get out?' _I slightly smiled, forgetting Klaus was in front of me.  
>'<em>Of course I'll save you a dance and don't forget to give her some payback for me.'<em> I texted back before slipping my phone back in my bra.  
>"I'm gonna get a drink." I said to Klaus before walking away. Something in my mind wanted to know what he was going to say, but I decided against it. '<em>I just need a drink'<em> I thought.

* * *

><p>Damon eventually called me and told me that they were going to put Katherine in the tomb, where she should have been all along. She had a witch link her to Elena, which is why they couldn't kill her. I was slightly frustrated, but I was okay with the fact that she was going to be in the tomb where no vampire could get out.<p>

I knew that Stefan was going to talk with Elena, so I decided to wait by her car. With what she must be feeling, she shouldn't be driving home. Despite how I've been acting around her, I consider her a friend. Friends look out for each other. I slightly remember doing that as a human. Elena eventually started to walk towards her car.  
>"Damon's looking for you." She said after hanging up her phone.<br>"I know." I said "But I thought that I should drive you home after what you've been through." She looked at me with a '_What do you mean?'_ expression. "Damon told me." She gave me a small smile. A person walked behind Elena in a jesters costume. "Elena, go behind me." I said when I got a feeling that something wasn't right. She walked behind me as I stepped in front of her. Before I could do anything, The person jabbed me in the neck and I felt a sharp pain. '_Vervain'_ I thought when I recognized the stinging that started to flow through my body. I fell down to the ground, weak from it. '_I shouldn't have stopped'_ I thought before the darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I was going to have Jessica in the room with Damon, Stefan, and Katherine, but I ended up cutting that so I could get the chapter up.<br>~ I have plans to get the next chapter up within the week. Originally, the story was gonna go on a bit of a hiatus after this chapter, but I changed my schedule, that I made for myself, around a bit.**

~ **It will be revealed in the next chapter if Damon heard Jessica say she loves him. It will be an important conversation between the two of them.  
><strong>**~ What do you think of the Jamon and Klessica moments so far? Who do you want Jessica to end up with? What do you think will happen with the next chapter?**

**~ I ended up posting a new story (even thought I told myself I wasn't going to until the new year). Please check it out. It's the first story I'm doing from mainly Elena's POV (that I have actually posted).**  
><strong>~ I have also started my second Klaroline Oneshot, which I hope will be posted within the next month or so, but it all depends on how much I type for it and how my current stories do.<strong>

**~ Off to finish a late chapter for '_You Can Never Forget'_. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	16. Rose

**~ This chapter is based on episode 2.08 Rose. There are changes because most of the things Elena learns in the episode, Jessica has already told them.  
><strong>**  
>~ The chapter begins with Jessica in a dream... that should make some of you happy. Just a little spoiler, Jamon fans should be happy with the end of this chapter.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Jessica's POV~<strong>_

_I was laying in in bed, trying to sleep.  
>"Jessica." I heard my name being whispered. I didn't do anything, hoping that he would go away. "Jessica." I didn't react when my name was whispered again. His body started to get closer to me on the bed, almost like he was going to lay on top of me. "Jessica." My name was being whispered for the third time.<br>"Let me sleep." I mumbled, not wanting to wake up. He started to kiss my neck, which made me smile. I kept my eyes closed as he started trailing up my neck. "Don't." I mumbled, even though I didn't want him to stop.  
>"I'll stop when you say so." He whispered in my ear.<br>"Nik." I whispered when I realized he kissed me on the cheek.  
>"You have to wake up sometime love." He said before he started kissing me again. "Jessica." He whispered in my ear. I just smiled at the sound of my name coming from his mouth. "Jess." He laid his lips on my cheek. "Wake up." I just smiled at the sound of his voice. "Jessica." He just kept saying my name between kisses.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"J<strong>essica." I heard my name being said, almost in a whisper. "Jessica."  
>"Nik." I said in a whisper, hoping I was still dreaming.<br>"Jessica." I felt someone shaking my leg, which made me start to open my eyes. The room around me was hazy but I began to focus. My surroundings started to become clearer and my senses started to come back. After being able to tell that I was in an unfamiliar room, I started to smell blood.  
>"Blood." I said the moment I realized the scent. I slowly moved my head and noticed Elena next to me. "Elena?" She nodded her head. "Where are we?"<br>"I don't know." She said in a whisper, not bothering to make an escape attempt. I noticed that her shirt was stained with blood.  
>"Are you bleeding?" I asked when I started to feel my hunger rise. She looked at her arm and then back to me. "I can smell it." I said, trying to push the hunger down. '<em>I can't drink from her'<em>I thought.

I started to hear faint footsteps and I turned my head. I saw a man walking towards us. He bent down close to Elena and started to unwrap the ropes from around her ankles.  
>"What do you want?" Elena asked in a whisper.<br>"Ssh." He put his finger to his lips before working on the ropes around my legs.  
>"Please, I'm hurt." Elena said after he quickly got my ropes off.<br>"I know." I could see vampire features start to show on his face. "Just a taste." He started to move towards Elena's arm, which made me realize that my fangs almost started to come down. I took a deep breath just as I realized another person joined us.  
>"Trevor!" She almost shouted. '<em>He must be Trevor'<em> I thought because he backed away from Elena. "Control yourself."  
>"Buzz kill." I mentally smiled for some reason as Trevor left us alone with the mystery woman. '<em>I have more control' <em> I thought.  
>"What do you want with us?" I asked, holding back my hunger. She looked with some interest before looking towards Elena.<br>"You look just like her." She said, which must have meant know Katherine.  
>"No shit." I said, which earned a glance from both of them.<br>"But I'm not her." Elena said with some panic in her voice. "Please, whatever you…"  
>"Be quiet!"<br>"But she's not Katherine." I said.  
>"My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena said as she stood up.<br>"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman said.  
>"What do you want?" I asked before slapping Elena so hard that she fell back onto the couch, unconscious.<br>"I want her to be quiet."  
>"Bitch."<br>"I'll hurt you."  
>"Oh, I'm so scared." I said, pretending to be scared of her. She just glared at me before walking where Trevor did.<p>

After she was gone I turned to Elena.  
>"Elena." I shook her, hoping that she would wake up. '<em>Okay then.'<em> I thought before biting into my finger, letting blood flow out. I stuck it into Elena's mouth, hoping that it would heal her wounds and make her conscious. "Elena." I whispered when her eyes squinted, like she was regaining consciousness. Her heart started to beat a little fast, which reminded me that I was hungry. I pulled my finger out of her mouth when her eyes started to open. "You're okay." I said in a whisper, hoping that Trevor and the other person weren't listening in. She slowly moved so she was looking towards me. She opened her mouth, but I put my finger to mine, signaling her to be quiet. "_They're vampires." _ I mouthed to her. "_They can hear."_ I looked in the direction that they had gone in and then looked back at Elena. "_You stay here."_ I mouthed before slowly trying to get off the couch. The vervain in my system made me weak and I was hungry, which added to it.

I did my best to make it towards the stairs without falling or turning back towards Elena. My body was weak from the vervain that I was injected with and added to the hunger that I felt, because I didn't drink anything yesterday. I could hear them whispering as I slowly started to climb the stairs. What they were talking about, I wasn't so sure. They obviously knew about Katherine, so they had to be between 100-500 years old. I wouldn't be a match for them, but I knew someone who would. '_Find out what they want first'_ A voice said in my head as I got to the middle of the stairs.

Their whispers started to become clearer as I started to get closer. My ears started to pick up a few of their words. From what I could tell they were tired of running and they needed to make a deal with someone so they wouldn't have to anymore. I could tell that I was at the top of the stairs, but there was a hallway to the room that I could tell they were in.  
>"Look, it's not too late." I could hear Trevor say. "We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."<br>"I'm sick of running!" The woman said.  
>"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."<br>"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." The woman said to Trevor.  
>"So," I said, which made them turn towards me ", you know Elijah." I kept a straight face.<br>"There's nothing around here for miles." The woman said. "If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"  
>"Who said I was trying to escape?" I asked as I leaned against the wall, facing them. "I have vervain in my system, so I obviously wouldn't get too far." There was a moment of silence between us. "So, why are you scared of Elijah?"<br>"We aren't." Trevor said as he covered a window.  
>"Oh, please. If you're not scared of an Original, you're either stupid or brave."<br>"What one are you?" The woman asked, which made me smirk.  
>"I'll tell you if you tell me why you're running from them."<br>"Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said. '_Her name is Rose'_. Rose made noise. "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."  
>"But why?" I asked, curious to know why 500 year old vampires got the Originals pissed at them.<br>"He made the same mistake countless others did, he trusted Katerina Petrova."  
>"Katherine." I let out a breath. "You can add me to that list."<br>"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, " Trevor looked at Rose ", sorry, we've been marked ever since."  
>"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose said before looking at me. "Go back and make sure she won't escape."<br>"Whatever." I stopped leaning against the wall. "I guess you don't want Elijah here sooner rather than later." I started to turn towards the stairs.  
>"What do you know about Elijah?" Rose asked, which made me smirk before turning around.<br>"Well for starters I'm one of the few people that have a direct line to him." Rose and Trevor looked at each other. I took the time to slip my phone out from my bra, which was luckily still there. "I can get him here within an hour if you really want to stop running."  
>"You're bluffing." Rose said before I smile.<p>

I quickly went through my contacts and called Elijah. I didn't bother putting it on speaker because I knew they would be able to hear.  
>"<em>Hello."<em> I heard Elijah answer and I knew by Trevor and Rose's expressions, they were surprised.  
>"Hello Elijah." I said. "It's Jessica."<br>"_Jessica, what a pleasure that you've called."_ Elijah said.  
>"I need to tell you something. There are two vampires that claim to be running from you that want to strike a deal using Elena as a bargaining chip... and not to mention they have me as well."<br>"_Are you hurt?"_ Elijah asked, which made me slightly surprised.  
>"Not really, just week from vervain I was injected with." I saw a flicker of change in Trevor's face. '<em>So he did it'<em> I thought. "According to them there is nothing for miles and there is no way I'd be able to run for help. Do you want to come before the Salvatore's attempt a rescue mission?"  
>"<em>They already left Mystic Falls, but I'd be more than willing to come."<br>_"Good, because according to them they already assume you're coming."  
>"<em>I'll find you soon.'<em>  
>"Thank you." I said before hanging up and slipping my phone back in my bra. "I told you." I gave a smirk.<br>"How do you have direct contact with him?" Rose asked as she took a step closer to me.  
>"He's helping me kill Klaus."<br>"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Trevor said.  
>"I know what I've gotten myself." I said. "I'm going after one of the strongest, baddest vampires out there. Elijah's helping me so I'm pretty much safe." <em>'And not to mention Klaus doesn't want me killed, so he'll make sure I'll stay alive'<em> I thought. I still didn't know why he wants me alive, but it wasn't something I was worrying about at the moment. "Now I'm gonna go back downstairs by Elena and try to regain some of my energy while we wait for Elijah." I said before turning around and slowly walked down the stairs.

As I slowly made my way back to the couch, I could tell that Elena was still sitting there.  
>"Don't worry Elena." I said before I carefully sat down on the couch next to her. "We will be fine."<br>"How can you be so sure?" She asked.  
>"Elijah, Stefan, and Damon are all on their way." She gave me a look like she didn't believe me. "I called Elijah and he said that Damon and Stefan are on their way. He also said that he will be here sooner than them." I tried to move so I could lay on the couch. "It'll all be okay." I said before closing my eyes. "Wake me when Elijah gets here." I said to Elena before trying to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I could hear voices and some faint noises. I groaned and started to open my eyes.<br>"Sleeping beauty is awake." I could hear Trevor say, which made me roll my eyes.  
>"No thanks to you." I slowly moved into a sitting position. "Is Elijah here yet?"<br>"Not yet." Rose said from behind the couch as Trevor went up some stairs. I decided to pull out my phone to see if there was any messages. There was just a two texts.  
>'<em>Stefan and I are coming to get you and Elena'<em> ~ Damon.  
>'<em>I had to do a few things. I'll be there before the Salvatores' ~<em>Elijah  
>"He should be here soon." I said as I slipped my phone back into my bra.<br>"What do you think of Elijah?" Rose asked me.  
>"He's okay, I guess." I said before slowly standing up. "Definitely moral and sticks to his word." I remembered that some of the things Katherine told me and things that I've picked up. "Why? Do you think I'm hooking up with him?"<br>"It's a possibility." Rose said.  
>"He's not my type. Too good." I gave a smirk. "I'm more of a bad boy type." '<em>Which explains why I'm attracted to Damon'<em> I thought before Trevor returned.  
>"He's here." He said as he walked at a fast human pace down the stairs. "This was a mistake."<br>"No, I told you I would get us out of this." Rose said to Trevor.  
>"I'm the one who called him." I chipped in. "You two have to stop being so scared."<br>"He wants me dead." Trevor said to me.  
>"Doesn't mean he'll kill you."<p>

After a few seconds, Elijah appear at the top of the staircase, staring down at the four of us.  
>"Hello all." He said as his eyes shifted to Elena.<br>"Elijah." Rose said with a hint of terror in her voice.  
>"Rosemarie." He said before appearing at the bottom of the stairs. "You have my word that you are pardoned." I looked at Rose and saw that she was relieved, but still scared. Then I looked back towards Elijah, who was taking a few steps towards Trevor.<br>"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah." He said. "I'm truly, very sorry."  
>"Oh no, your apology isn't necessary."<br>"Yes, yes it is." Trevor said, not looking towards Elijah. "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.  
>"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor." Elijah said as he circled around Trevor. "Where was your loyalty?"<br>"I beg your forgiveness." I watched, knowing how Elijah was careful with his words.  
>"So granted." Elijah said, which made Trevor smile. A bad feeling came over me before Elijah moved. In one swift motion, he took Trevor's head straight off. I couldn't help but gasp. I never saw a vampire get killed like that.<br>"You…!" Rose said with sadness and anger in her voice.  
>"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah said, with a warning tone. I looked at Rose, who decided to race to another part of the house.<br>"I'll call Damon before they do anything rash." I said as I pulled my phone out and quickly dialed Damon.  
>"<em>Nice of you to finally call." <em>Damon said with slight irritation in his voice.  
>"I would have called sooner, but I was finding a way around a mess Elena and I got in." I said as I looked from Trevor's body to Elijah. "We're fine by the way."<br>"_Stefan and I are coming towards you."_ He said.  
>"I know. Elijah told me. He already dealt with the whole situation so no need to go all bad ass to get us out."<br>"_Well, that's no fun."_ I chuckled at Damon.  
>"We'll wait for you at the front door." I said before hanging up.<br>"I'll make sure you are safe." Elijah said as he stepped towards us. To my surprise, he picked me up bridal style. "You are weak from vervain, right?" I nodded my head. "Best not to waste energy you don't have." I gave him a small smile as he started towards the stairs. Without looking back, I could tell Elena was following us.

* * *

><p>After Elijah took us outside, Damon and Stefan showed up not long after. Damon took me from Elijah and carried me bridal style back to his car while Elena walked along Stefan. I was set in the front seat and given a blood bag while Stefan and Elena sat together in the back. When we got back to the boarding house, Stefan drove Elena home and I decided to take a shower.<p>

I started to think about what I could mean to Damon. It has been five days since I told Damon that I love him. Assuming he heard me, why hasn't he said anything? '_Maybe he just doesn't care'_ I thought. If he hasn't said anything, maybe he won't. I sighed as I quickly went into my room and got a tank top and some shorts for pajamas. I don't know if I can love someone who doesn't love me. '_What's the use?'_ I asked myself before stepping out of the bathroom.

Damon was laying on my bed, underneath the blankets. I internally smiled, but didn't let it show. He looked happy, yet concerned.  
>"So Elijah..." He started, but I decided to interrupt.<br>"Elijah was only called because he more powerful, could get to us quicker than you and Stefan." I slipped into the bed next to him. "They were scared of him so I figured he was our best bet to get out safely."  
>"Why didn't you call me?" Damon asked with some hurt in his voice. I turned to my side and he turned to his so we were facing each other.<br>"I didn't want to risk it." I said quietly. "They seemed to be older than you and Elijah being an Original would be more stable than you when it comes to a fight." I reluctantly looked into Damon's eyes. "I didn't want you to get hurt." A small smile appeared on his face.  
>"You do care."<br>"Yeah and I think that's the problem." I admitted.  
>"Why?"<br>"I love someone and I don't know if they love me back."  
>"I wouldn't worry about that." He said with some cockyness in his voice.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I'm pretty sure the guy you love, loves you to." I looked at him, slightly confused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you." I looked at him with widened eyes.<br>"What?" I asked with slight shock, because I was beginning to doubt it.  
>"I love you Jessica." I couldn't help but smile before giving him a kiss. When I pulled away, I looked him straight in the eyes.<br>"I love you to." We both smiled before our lips touched again.

* * *

><p><strong>~ There was slight ElijahJessica, but they won't be a couple. It's mainly between Damon/Jessica/Klaus.  
>~ When I got to the end of the last chapter, I planned to add the dream in the beginning of this chapter for a little bit of Klessica. <strong>

**~ The next chapter will be a karaoke night. A person from this chapter will appear in the next chapter that will possibly die soon. Also, a certain person will make an appearance at the end, after a certain Original offers something to Jessica.  
><strong>**~ The next chapter will come in about two week. That give you plenty of time to review. **

**~ 15 days have past and there are 20 days until the next full moon. When the curse will be able to be broken. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	17. The Only Exception

**~ I was going to update a couple of days ago, but I got distracted and I couldn't figure out a song to use for this chapter until late yesterday.  
><strong>

_WhatTheF-HaveUDoneLately-Cross: I can already say, that despite the story not being over yet, there will be a possibility of a sequel. It would go along season 3 (if I would get around to it), so there would be more Klaus/Jessica/Damon. I'm not sure if I'll write that when this is over because I have another story that is Klaus/Jessica/Damon that is completed, that can have a sequel along the season 3 timeline. It makes me happy that you went all fangirl... I do that almost on a daily basis with the show. Elijah will be in a few chapters before the end... I only have one planned but I have no problem squeezing him in a few more. Some of the future chapter I barely have planned, so I could fit a little bit of Elijah/Jessica friendship in those chapters. I think Damon may have some feelings for Elena, just not to the extent of the show._

**~ I hope you don't mind the late update. Hopefully Jamon and Klessica fans will be happy with this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes and could tell he was under me. A small smile appeared as I snuggled to his naked chest. '_He loves me'_ I thought. He came across as the person that wouldn't love anyone, after they way he loved Katherine. I've only been here for sixteen days, I've fallen in love. I know that we have heightened emotions, I feel things more powerfully than a human, but I never thought that I would start to love someone in less than a month. My mind told me that it was just to fill the hole that I had, but my heart told me differently. I was always told to follow my heart, at least that's what I remember. My heart is telling me to be with Damon, because he is making me happy. I let out a sigh as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His scent filled my lungs. I could feel Damon kiss me on my head.  
>"I could stay like this." I said in a whisper, knowing he could hear me.<br>"Good." He whispered. I moved my head up and opened my eyes and looked into his.  
>"Your eyes are so blue." I whispered.<br>"So are yours." I smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss.

Damon pulled me on top of him, still under my blankets. His hands started to roam my body as he kissed down my neck.  
>"Damon." I whispered before he kissed my lips and flipped me under him. "Don't stop anything." He laid his lips onto mine.<br>"Then stop talking." He whispered into my ear before he started to kiss my neck again. My hands held onto his back. I heard footsteps, which made me try to look behind Damon.  
>"Uh.. Damon." I said when I noticed Stefan at my doorway, awkwardly looking at us. Damon looked at me and then glanced behind himself.<br>"Ugh, Stefan." He groaned without moving off of me. "Don't you have anything better to do?"  
>"It's important." Stefan said, which made me roll my eyes.<br>"Fine." I said. "Fifteen minutes." Stefan looked satisfied and walked away.  
>"Fifteen minutes?" Damon asked with a pout.<br>"Just enough time to shower together." I whispered before giving him a kiss. He smirked at me before I squirmed out from under him and sped to my bathroom.

* * *

><p>After my 'shower' with Damon I put on a red tank top and a black skirt and walked downstairs. Damon had gone to the basement to get us some blood bags while I walked into the library.<p>

I stood at the step, looking at who was standing at the fireplace. She stood in front of Elena, who was sitting on the couch with Stefan right next to her.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked Rose, who looked up at me.<br>"To apologize." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know that you knew Elijah."  
>"Nice apology." I said sarcastically.<br>"I'm sorry for having you injected with vervain." After Rose spoke I looked at Stefan, who looked at me with slight confusion.  
>"Thanks." I said with sarcasm before seeing the look from Stefan. "You know how I feel about this stuff right now." I said to him.<br>"Katerina?"  
>"Not really any of your business." I ended up snapping at Rose.<br>"Someone's snappy." Damon said from behind me. I turned towards him and caught a blood bag that he tossed to me.  
>"I'm in a mood." I said before I began to drink. He looked at me, slightly worried before I turned back towards Rose. "You can go now."<br>"She has information about Klaus." Stefan said, trying to get me to be nice. I felt Damon's arm wrap around my waist, which helped me calm down a little.  
>"More than me?" I asked. "I doubt that." I drank some more blood.<br>"Well, what do you know?" Rose asked with some attitude.  
>"Klaus is one of the Originals and he's the only one that wants to break the curse. Elijah wants to kill Klaus because Klaus killed their entire family." I said, which earned shocked looks from Elena, Stefan and Damon.<br>" '_Their'_ family?" Elena asked.  
>"They are brothers..." '<em>Assuming Katherine didn't lie about that'<em> I thought before I saw the look on Rose's face "Did Rose forget to mention that?"  
>"You did." Stefan said to me.<br>"It didn't need to be brought up. Elijah wants revenge which is really understandable." I started off into space for a minute before shaking myself out of my thoughts. "Klaus needs to die. He can't just destroy people's families and get away with it."  
>"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Damon basically whispered in my ear.<br>"That's not possible." I said back to him. "You're way too far on my good side." His kissed my neck. "Which means you can go." I said towards Rose. "Your information is useless since we know more than you." I put down the now empty blood bag on the table in front of me and walked out of the room.

'_I'm starting to act more like her'_ I thought. I wasn't really like this before, but since the dreams started and the moments with Klaus, I've started to act more like Katherine. For some reason, it felt more normal, but at the same time strange. Since my parents were killed, I never gave attitude unless I was mad. I'm not mad, I'm the opposite of it. '_But why have I started to act like this?'_ I thought as I walked up the stairs to my room.

I decided to distract my mind from my worries by trying to focus on tonight. If my mind was correct, tonight would be a karaoke night. There are a whole list of songs I could sing, but I wanted to chose a song that I could sing with emotion. '_It will probably be for Damon'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><em>After Damon was done talking with Rose, he had come upstairs to my room. I tried to shoo him out, by telling him that I needed to chose a song for tonight, but he 'persuaded' me to do it later. He told me that Rose didn't have any daylight jewelry, so she had to stay here until sunset. Damon's 'persuasion' helped me deal with the fact that she had to stay. <em>

_I knew Damon and Stefan knew that I took vervain to avoid compulsion from an Original, which might have raised questions. If I didn't stop, they wouldn't have had to inject me with vervain to weaken me. They could have just snapped my neck. It would probably make some questions rise, but if they were thinking them, they didn't say anything about it out loud. _

_Most of the day was just me and Damon, in my room. He only got out one time, to get some food, which I took that time to sneak into his room. That only made it more fun, considering I like to mess up clean beds that aren't mine. _

_When it came near time for the karaoke night, I made Damon leave me alone in my room. I wanted to chose an outfit that would be a surprise to Damon. I ended up picking out a nice dress that I remember him picking out when we had gone shopping. Damon left for the Grill before me, mainly because I insisted that my outfit and song choice was going to be secret._

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill, knowing that Damon was going to be sitting at the bar. He wasn't turned towards everyone, which made it better. I wanted to see the smile on Damon's face when he would see what I was wearing.<p>

"I hope you haven't done anything stupid." I said before he turned around on his seat. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of my red dress. It ended just after my knees and was just as low cut at the dress I wore for the masquerade ball.  
>"You look..." Damon said before I gave him a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Speechless for once?" I slid onto a stool next to him.  
>"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.<br>"I know." I smirked.  
>"What are you going to sing me tonight?"<br>"Who said I was singing you anything?" He faked a hurt expression. "Don't worry Damon," I patted his shoulder, "The song is going to be for you." Our lips connected and we kissed before he ordered me a drink.

* * *

><p>Damon and I sat at the bar for a half an hour, just listening to the music. He kept trying to guess the song I was going to sing, but he stopped after I told him I would withhold sex if he kept asking. We had a few drinks, but I was careful not to drink too much, because I know I'll get blabby.<p>

After the person was done singing, I smiled at Damon. He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss, but I slipped of my stool before I could. I looked at him before I made my way towards the stage.

I whispered my song choice to the band and they knew it. They started playing the song when I stood at the microphone. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before singing.

_'When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
><em>_and curse at the wind.  
><em>_He broke his own heart and I watched  
><em>_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore  
><em>_that she would never let herself forget.  
><em>_And that was the day that I promised  
><em>_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,' _I looked at Damon with a small smile  
>'<em>You are the only exception.<br>__You are the only exception.  
><em>_You are the only exception.  
><em>_You are the only exception.'_I looked back out at the crowd and that's when I noticed that Klaus walked into the Grill. I felt our eyes connect as I continued to sing.

'_Maybe I know somewhere  
><em>_deep in my soul  
><em>_that love never lasts.  
><em>_And we've got to find other ways  
><em>_to make it alone.  
><em>_Or keep a straight face. '_ I broke contact with his eyes when I felt an unknown source of emotion start to well up inside of me.

'_And I've always lived like this  
><em>_keeping a comfortable distance.  
><em>_And up until now I've sworn to myself  
><em>_that I'm content with loneliness.  
><em>_Because none of it was ever worth the risk.' _I looked at Damon again.

_Well you are the only exception.  
><em>_You are the only exception.  
><em>_You are the only exception.'_ I looked away and looked at the crowd.  
><em>You are the only exception.<br>__You are the only exception.'_ There was a music break and I felt my eyes go to Klaus, who was standing near the back, just looking at me. I could swear that I could feel something inside me, that was reflected in his eyes. I shook the thought out of my head and did the best to bury the feeling before I started singing again.

'_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
><em>_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.'_ I finally looked away from Klaus and more towards Damon's direction.  
>'<em>I know you're leaving in the morning<br>__when you wake up.  
><em>_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception' <em>I looked straight at Damon with a smile._  
>'You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception' _I looked back out towards the crowd.

'You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception<br>_You are the only exception  
><em>_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
><em>_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.'_

I looked at the crowd as the song ended. Almost everybody stood up and clapped. The people that didn't stand up, stayed sitting but clapped. I looked towards Damon, who was smiling at me. My eyes moved on their own towards Klaus, who was looking slightly surprised, but hiding emotion in his eyes. I thanked the band before leaving the stage.

I returned next to Damon, who put his arm around my shoulders.  
>"I love your singing." He whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek.<br>"After the two songs that I have sung for you... you should love my singing." I smiled before taking a sip from his drink.  
>"I love more than just your singing." Damon whispered into my ear.<br>"I know you do... and I bet you'd love even more if we left the Grill, if you know what I mean." I smiled at Damon, which was reflected on his face.  
>"Let me do a little something and then we can leave."<br>"Okay." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before he started to walk towards the bathroom.

When Damon left, I stayed and drank the rest of his drink.  
>"So, you and the eldest Salvatore," I heard a voice say from behind me, "I should have seen that coming." I turned my head and saw Klaus sitting onto a stool next to me.<br>"Why should you have seen it coming?" I asked.  
>"Because I've been watching you." '<em>Stalker alert'<em> I thought. "And because I fancy you."  
>"You do?" I asked with slight disbelief, even though it didn't feel as strange as it should be. "How long has this been going on?"<br>"A while." He said without being specific. '_What's he hiding?'_ I thought.  
>"Well, I'm taken." I said, looking away from him. "It's not like I would be with you anyway." He let out an amused chuckle.<br>"That's what you said before." '_What?'_ I asked myself before turning towards him. Our eyes connected and I felt something. I think I was starting to feel a connection between Klaus and I, but I had to ignore it. '_I love Damon'_ I thought before sliding off the stool.  
>"I gotta go." I said before walking away in the direction that Damon went.<p>

I was walking, but took a step back. If I didn't, then Damon and I would have bumped into each other.  
>"Couldn't wait to bump into me, could you?" He asked with a smirk. I kissed him.<br>"That and I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid." I said to him.  
>"When do I do anything stupid?"<br>"Really Damon? Do I really need to go over everything?" He smirked before holding my hand.  
>"Come on." He nodded his head towards the door. "Let's get out of here." I nodded and let him walk me out of the Grill.<p>

* * *

><p>We went back to the boarding house and shared a glass of bourbon mixed with blood before heading up to his bedroom. On the way up to his room, we kept holding each other against the wall, taking turns on who had dominance.<p>

"I love you." I whispered after he tossed me onto his bed and jumped on top of me.  
>"I love you to." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. I couldn't help but feel something inside of me, telling me that I shouldn't love him. '<em>But I do'<em> I thought before pushing down the unsureness. '_I LOVE DAMON' _my mind repeated to me.  
>"Damon." I said in a whisper as he began to go further.<p>

* * *

><p>~<strong>The song used: 'The Only Exception' By: Paramore.<strong>

**~ In about 2-3 chapters Jessica will remember her whole past. Who turned her, the last person she was in love with, and why she 'forgot' everything in the first place.**  
><strong>~ I was going to have Elijah in this chapter, but I never put him in :( I will try to get him in the next chapter considering it's going to be a combo chapter of the events from 'The Descent', 'Daddy Issues', and 'The Dinner Party'.<strong>  
><strong>~ I also was going to have John appear at the end of the chapter, but he will more than likely be in the next one, or at least it will be implied that he is back in Mystic Falls.<strong>

**~ Just a little spoiler, there is going be Klessica moments in the last chapter, some slight dark Jessica, some Jamon moments, and even the possibility of a death or two. **  
><strong>~ With how I have it planned, there are only about 10 chapters left until the end, assuming that I don't split future chapters in half. I would really appreciate more reviews as the story winds down to the end.<strong>

**~ Who do you think will die in the next chapter? What do you think the Klessica moments will be? What about Jamon? Do you think Jessica will confront Klaus about what she felt while she was singing? I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

**~ 16 days have past and only 19 days until the full moon. **

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	18. John's arrival

**~ Here is chapter 18. As I am posting this, I don't have a title for the chapter, but hopefully that will change by the time I post the next chapter (which will be in two weeks).**  
><strong>~ I decided to split the chapter in two parts so I could update.<strong>  
><strong>~In this chapter, there is Jamon, but I may or may not put them together in the next chapter.<strong>

**~ Hopefully there will be more reviews telling me things that I can add and things I can improve on.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_  
>I was laying comfortably on Damon's bed. It's becoming a usual occurrence to with me to go to sleep with him at night. When I wake up to him in the morning, it makes me happy. The sight of Damon's sleeping face and not to mention seeing his naked chest when I open my eyes in the morning makes me want to stay in the bed all day. I could feel a smile on my face as I thought about it. My eyes slowly opened to see Damon's blue eyes staring back at me.<br>"I was wondering when you'd wake up." He quietly said to me with a small smile.  
>"You're watching me sleep again?" I asked, returning his small smile. For a minute we just laid there, looking into each other's eyes before I slowly leaned in and gave him a kiss. He flipped on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Damon." I whispered into his ear.<br>"That's my name don't wear it out." He smirked at me before crashing his lips onto mine. "You taste soo good." He whispered to me before pressing his lips onto my neck.  
>"Don't tease." I whispered before he gave me a smirk.<br>"But..." I pushed my lips onto his to get him to stop talking. He smirked at me before continuing what he was doing before. I couldn't help but open my eyes when I felt something. Sadly, it wasn't what I wanted. "Again Stefan?" I asked when I saw him at the doorway. Damon laid on top of me, but didn't look behind him as he started to talk to Stefan.  
>"Brother, if you know what's good for you, leave us alone." I couldn't help but smirk.<br>"Why are you even here?" I asked Stefan.  
>"It better be good." Damon added.<br>"John's back." Stefan said, which made Damon's expression change. He slowly started to move so he was facing his brother, while still covered up.  
>"What does he want?" He asked Stefan.<br>"It's better if we talk about this later." Stefan gave an expression before walking away.  
>"So..." I whispered into Damon's ear "...shall we continue what he interrupted or make up for it tonight?" I kissed his cheek.<br>"Who says we can't continue later?" Damon smirked before sliding off of me. I watched for a moment before sliding out and follow him into his bathroom.

* * *

><p>I walked into Stefan's room wearing black skinny jeans, a red spaghetti string tank top, and hoop earrings.<br>"We've been waiting for you." Stefan said before Damon wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before turning towards Stefan.  
>"So, what's so important that you interrupted our morning sex?" I asked asked with slight irritation.<br>"John is back." Stefan said to me and I could feel Damon body slightly tense.  
>"You brought back John Gilbert?" Damon asked. "That was your big save Elena move?"<br>"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead." Stefan said. "He said he can help us and we're desperate."  
>"I can help." I said, which made Stefan turn his attention to me. "Well, more than I have been."<br>"We're not that desperate, Stefan." Damon said as he took his arm from around me. "The guy tried to barbecue me."  
>"He's going to get a neck snapped." I said.<br>"My girl." Damon kissed me on the cheek. "So protective." I couldn't help but slightly smile.  
>"No one is going to harm him." Stefan said to me.<br>"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.  
>"He's Elena's biological father." When Stefan told me, I couldn't help but feel sad.<br>"I'm not going to kill her dad." I softly said. "But he's at least getting a broken wrist."  
>"Why is John Gilbert even the answer?" Damon asked with some irritation as he placed his arm on my shoulder.<br>"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him." Stefan explained to us. "He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."  
>"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.<br>"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway."  
>"Great work Stefan. Top notch." Damon said with irritation in his tone.<br>"We can always make a deal with Elijah." I offered just as the doorbell rang.  
>"What do you mean?" Stefan asked as Damon walked out of the room.<br>"I can call Elijah." I said to Stefan. "He wants to kill Klaus and Klaus will want Elena. If we strike a deal with Elijah, then we will be able to protect Elena and kill Klaus. Problem solved."  
>"How would he be able to keep Elena alive?" Stefan asked before I could hear Damon shout for me.<br>"We just have to ask." I said before speeding downstairs.

I appeared at Damon's side in a flash.  
>"You yelled?" I asked.<br>"So, honey.." Damon started to say to me, which made me smile.  
>"Honey?" A voice asked. I looked behind Damon to see a man holding something in his hands.<br>"Who are you?" I asked before I tried to think, which was interrupted by Damon.  
>"He's the guy who tried to barbecue me."<br>"John Gilbert." I said. John nodded his head. "We were just talking about you."  
>"I bet you were." He said before setting the stuff he was carrying on the table in front of him. "I've been thinking." John said as he started to speak towards Damon. "Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena."<br>"I will to." I said, which earned an interesting look from John, who quickly regained composure.  
>"I've come bearing gifts." John opened a towel to reveal a dagger and a vial.<br>"What is that?" Damon asked.  
>"It's how you kill an Original." I quietly said.<br>"She's right." John said as I just stared at the dagger and vial. 'How do I know?' I asked myself. 'The vial is filled with white oak ash.' I thought as John explained it to Damon.  
>"You have to dip the dagger in the ash and stab them in the heart." I finished for John as I slowly rubbed my fingers along the dagger.<br>"How do you know all this, John?" Damon asked, ignoring what I said.  
>"Isobel." I lifted my head from the dagger, coming out of the slight daze I was in. "She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that."<br>"Where is Isobel?" Damon asked John.  
>"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls." I looked at Damon, who shared the same look as me. 'John doesn't know Klaus is already here' I thought. "Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side." John said before he looked at me. "I will do anything to make sure she is safe." He said before leaving.<p>

"How did you know?" Damon asked before I slowly turned to him.  
>"Know what?" I asked, slightly confused.<br>"About the dagger?" He asked, taking a small step towards me.  
>"Honestly, I don't know. It just feels like I've been told about it before." He looked at me with a saddened and confused look. "You want to kill Elijah, don't you? Or are you actually stupid enough to use the dagger on Klaus?" Damon slightly smirked.<br>"Would you have a problem if I tried to kill Elijah?" 'Kinda' I thought.  
>"He did make sure we were safe when we were kidnapped by Rose and Trevor." I said before seeing Damon's expression. "But I do see why you want to kill him. Klaus wants to kill Elena and Elijah is his brother. They are both Originals and if it were me, I'd do anything for family. I understand that you think that Elijah might change his mind about killing his own brother. If you think that incapacitating Elijah will be best, then do it." I shrugged. "I just need him for a moment before you actually stick that dagger in his chest." Damon gave me a small nod before kissing me.<br>"Let's finish what we started this morning." He whispered into my ear before we sped towards the couch. I'd rather be in his bed, but the couch was closer.

I had a bad feeling about Damon putting the dagger in Elijah, but I couldn't stop him. We needed to know for sure if the dagger would really work on him, which it was something I wasn't sure about. There was only three people I knew for sure would know if it would work. Klaus, Elijah, and Katherine. I wasn't about to go to Klaus and say 'Hey, we have a dagger and we were woundering if it really worked to kill your brother.' and I wasn't about to ask Elijah 'So, if you got killed with a dagger dipped in white oak ash, would it kill you?'. That would be a stupid move. That left only one person left. Katherine. I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to be in the same area as her again, but I had to if I wanted to know the truth. I suppressed everything for the moment as my mind focused on Damon's touch on me.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I was going to have the whole chapter in one, but I wanted to update, so I split it into two parts. <strong>  
><strong>~ The next part will be a slight combination of '<em>The Decent'<em>, '_The Dinner Party_' and possibly a little bit of '_Daddy Issues_'. **

**~ I have planned most chapters until the end with important season two events that I think HAVE to happen before Klaus breaks his curse. It will be slightly out of order, but I will make sure they make sense by the end. There are some chapters that I don't have completely planned, so if you want to see anything in the story, anything at all... please don't be afraid to leave it in the reviews. **

**~ In the next chapter, I can promise the following: Jessica and Elijah will share some moments, Jess will have a talk with Katherine, she will also go on a mission to find (and possibly kill) Rose, and bump into Klaus. **

**~ Do you think we can get at least three reviews on the chapter before I update in two weeks? **  
><strong>~ What do you think Jessica will talk about with Elijah? What about with Katherine, Klaus and Rose?<strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	19. Klaus's Offer

**~ Sorry for the late update... but I was distracted by my other stories and netflix.  
>~ The next two-three chapters are going to be major points for the story concerning Jessica. Hopefully there will be a lot of reviews with thoughts about it. <strong>

_Tvdlover87654: Thank you (: I love Jessica and Damon together as well... otherwise I wouldn't have them together... lol. I can tell you that if Jessica did go to Klaus, it wouldn't be right away and it would be because there would be no other options left. Damon and Jessica will be together even after Jessica remembers everything about her past and connections to certain people._

****~ I added a little bit in this chapter on impulse, but it makes sense when I actually think about it. After the next chapter (hopefully) you should know what I mean :)****

****ENJOY!****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<br>**_

I stood in front of the mirror, brushing my hair. It was slightly messy, but I was able to make it neat. Damon appeared in the corner of my eye. He leaned against the doorway and just stared at me.  
>"Staring isn't polite you know." I said while putting my hair into a ponytail.<br>"Who ever said I was polite?" He smirked before taking a step closer to me.  
>"No one." I said before I turned towards him. "Being polite is boring." He smirked before kissing me. Damon slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes. "What?" I quietly asked.<br>"Nothing." He said. "It's just that you are not like anyone I met before."  
>"I hope that's a good thing."<br>"It is." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Are you sure it's okay that we put the dagger in Elijah?" I let out a sigh.  
>"I'm not okay with it. He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him or believe that he'll go back on his word, but like I said earlier, I understand why you want to. Protecting Elena and killing Klaus should be our number one goal right now." I couldn't help but feel sad for what was going to happen to Elijah. "And to continue our streak of sex." I smirked, which was mirrored by him. "I just need Elijah for one little thing and then you can use the dagger." I said as I walked over to the table and picked up my leather jacket. "He should already be on his way there."<br>"Are you sure it's a good idea."  
>"You never know unless you find out yourself." Damon gave me a kiss on the forehead.<br>"Be careful." I nodded.  
>"You to. I don't want to come back and find out that you're dead." He gave me a smirk before I walked out of my room.<p>

After John left and after Damon and I had some time together, I had called Elijah. He agreed to meet me outside of the tomb where Katherine was. I needed to make sure she wouldn't be able to escape. There wouldn't be any vervain in her system, so he would be able to compel her to stay. I knew what would happen if Damon wa successful with his plan against Elijah, but that's a chance I was willing to take. I made sure I had my purse had everything in it before I left the boarding house.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the tomb, where I saw Elijah patiently waiting.<br>"I'm surprised you want to talk to her." He said to me.  
>"I wouldn't be talking to her if it wasn't important." I said, leaving out that I needed to know 100% if the dagger would work on silently walked down the stairs and stood in front of the tomb door.<br>"I had my witches release the tomb spell. You are free to enter and exit as you wish." Elijah said.  
>"I was hoping that." I said before putting my purse down and slowly moving the door. When it was moved completely out of the way, I picked up my purse and entered with Elijah.<p>

We walked around until we found Katherine. She was sitting against the wall, unable to move from the lack of blood. I set my purse on the ground and took out a water bottle filled with blood.  
>"Can you use compulsion to make sure she can't leave the tomb?" I asked and Elijah just nodded. I twisted the bottle open and brought it to Katherine's lips. "Come on." I whispered. A few seconds later, Katherine was drinking from the bottle. He held it in her hands, drinking it as fast as she could. "Good to see the blood didn't go to waste." She looked up at me, slightly surprised.<br>"Jessica?" She asked, but I didn't answer, instead I looked to Elijah.  
>"Hello Katerina." Elijah said as Katherine slowly got up.<br>"Elijah." After Katherine said his name, he took a step closer to her.  
>"You will not leave the tomb until I say so." He compelled Katherine.<br>"Thank you Elijah." I said before he replied with a nod. He turned around and was going to walk out of the tomb, before I remembered about the dagger. "Elijah." I said, which made him turn to face me. "Damon wanted me to tell you that they want to talk about something with you. I think it has something to do with Elena."  
>"Thank you." He gave a very faint smile before walking out of the tomb.<p>

When I knew Elijah was out of earshot, I turned to Katherine.  
>"You're lucky I didn't bring Klaus here." I said to Katherine.<br>"Did someone finally remember?" She asked, which made me slightly confused. "I guess not." She slowly walked behind me. "Why are you here? It can't be because you missed me." I turned to face her.  
>"You're right. I don't miss you." I said. "I'm here because John brought me and Damon something this morning."<br>"Really?"  
>"A dagger to kill an Original."<br>"It won't work." She said before turning around.  
>"Even with white oak ash?" She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around towards me.<br>"You're going to try and kill Elijah?"  
>"Guilty." I said with a small smirk.<br>"You can't. I'll be stuck in here forever." I rolled my eyes at her and the fear that she was faking.  
>"We both know that's not true. We both know what will happen if he does get the dagger in him, you'll be free to run around and stab people in the back."<br>"I wasn't going to stab you in the back Jessica." I gave her an _'Oh, really?'_ look. "On top of needing a vampire, werewolf, witch, Elena, and the moonstone, there was one more thing that Klaus needs."  
>"What?"<br>"You." I opened my mouth to say something, but Katherine started to speak again. "Do you really think that Klaus, being an Original, would have really let you lived after killing your parents? People like him always have a reason behind their actions."  
>"How do I know you're telling the truth?"<br>"You don't." She looked at me for a moment before walking deep down into the tomb.

I stood for a moment before I picked up my purse and left the tomb. '_Why would Klaus want me?' _thought. _"I fancy you" _Klaus's voice rang in my head. He said that to me yesterday, but why would he like me? I saw him kill my parents in front of me, but he let me live. If he didn't want me to die, why didn't he take me with him that day? '_Should I ask him?_' I asked myself. '_I have something else to do'_ I thought as I walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I was walking by myself, trying to find out where Rose was staying. There was something with her, not just that I didn't like her. I wanted to figure out what it was and I had a back-up plan if something went wrong.<p>

_**General POV**_

Jessica was walking on the outskirts of town, hoping that Rose was hiding out in an abandoned house.  
>"Are you lost?" A voice asked from behind Jessica.<br>"No." She said, knowing it was Klaus. "I'm looking for someone." She stopped in her tracks and turned towards him.  
>"Is this someone named Rose?" Jessica was slightly surprised at Klaus's correct answer.<br>"Possibly."  
>"Follow me." Klaus nudged his head in a direction and and turned towards it. "I know where she is." Jessica stood for a moment before she started to follow him.<br>"How do you know where Rose is?"  
>"She used to help me before Katerina turned into a vampire."<br>"And then she ran from you for over 500 years until the doppelganger re-appeared."  
>"Exactly. How'd you know?"<br>"I've learned a few things since I've been here."  
>"Like?"<br>"Things like I can't trust Katherine and that I'm wanted by more than one person." Klaus hid back a smile. Jessica had meant both Damon and Klaus and he knew this. "There's also taking care of loose ends to make sure your plans go the way you want."  
>"So, why do you want to know where Rose is?"<br>"I just want to talk to her."  
>"Is that why you have a stake in your purse?" Jessica looked at her purse and noticed that part of the stake was visible. She quickly pushed it deeper in her purse, so it couldn't be seen.<br>"None of your business." She said.  
>"I guess I don't have to kill her if you are."<br>"Why would you want her dead? Jessica stopped and turned towards Klaus.  
>"She's a liability."<br>"Am I a liability?"  
>"No." Jessica slightly smiled. She didn't know why, but she could feel like she could trust him. It wasn't with everything, but she at least knew that she would be safe with him.<br>"So, where is Rose?" She asked. Klaus turned his head, down the street.  
>"In that house." He turned back towards Jessica. "If you're not out in fifteen minutes, then I'm coming after you."<br>"I shouldn't even be that long." She said before walking down towards the house.

_**Jessica's POV**_

I walked up to the house, knowing that Klaus was off in the distance. '_Why would Rose be a liability?_' I thought as I walked up the steps. There was some noises inside and I just pushed the door open.  
>"Is that you Rose?" I asked as I tested if I was able to go in. There was no answer, but I was able to enter the house. I closed the door behind me and someone appeared in front of me.<br>"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.  
>"I actually wanted to talk to you." I said, slightly lying.<br>"Why?" She asked. "We don't exactly get along."  
>"You and Trevor did kidnap me."<br>"We didn't know you were protected by an Original."  
>"If you only knew." I smirked before looking around the house. "It sure is messy."<br>"I can't be picky when I can't walk in the sun."  
>"That must suck." I ran my finger along a table, that was covered in dust. "Can I ask you something?"<br>"Depends on the question."  
>"What do you miss most from being human?"<br>"My home." She turned around, with her back facing me. "Fields of grass, the feeling of sunlight on my skin," I slowly started to reach into my purse ", being able to have a family. Why do you ask?"  
>"Because I thought it would be nice to think about something you miss before you die." Rose turned towards me and I shoved the stake right into her heart. Her expression was just filled with shock. "I'm sorry." I said as veins started to cover her body. I stepped back and watched as her body became lifeless. She fell to the ground and a second later, Klaus appeared next to me.<p>

"I didn't think you'd actually kill her." He said.  
>"Why else would I have been carrying a stake with me?" I asked without taking my eyes off of Rose's body. "Besides, I didn't like her." He let out a chuckle. "Do I amuse you?"<br>"Actually you do." I turned to face Klaus. "You are different from when we first met."  
>"That better be a good thing." I said. "I got one question though."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Do you know about my past?"<br>"Why do you ask?"  
>"I just feel like I should know you, but I don't remember why."<br>"I can make you remember everything about your past Jessica."  
>"You can?"<br>"Yes, but not today." '_Why not?'_ I thought before he spoke again. "I want you to decide for yourself if you want to remember everything." He cupped my cheek with his hand, which surprisingly felt comfortable. "It could change everything."  
>"How long to I have to decide?" I carefully asked.<br>"I've wasted a long time wanting you to remember. I'll give you until tomorrow at midnight. If you don't come to me by then to remember, then I'll come for you." He looked into my eyes. "I don't want to wait longer than I have."  
>"How will I know where to go?" I quietly asked as I slowly took his hand off my cheek.<br>"The number in your phone labeled 'creepy stalker person' is my number." I hid my surprise. "You can text me, although I'd prefer it if you'd call." He gave me a small smirk. I gave him a small nod and started to walk away. "Jessica." I turned to face Klaus. "I hope that you'll want to remember by yourself." I looked at him for a moment before I turned around and left.

'_Did I really want to remember?'_ I asked myself. If he had something big to do with my past the I don't know how much is fake and how much is real. There could be something important that I'm missing. I let out a sigh. '_Of course I want to remember'_ I thought. '_What would change though once I do?'_ I basically have a whole day to decide if I want him to make me remember.

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house, still thinking about Klaus's offer. I tossed my now empty purse to the side before walking up to Damon's bedroom. He was laying on his bed with a book in his hands.<br>"I was wondering when you'd get back." He said before closing the book.  
>"Did everything go according to plan?" I asked as I walked up next to the bed.<br>"Yep." He pulled me on top of him. "The dagger is in Elijah and the both of them are in the basement." He said before kissing my neck.  
>"All we have to do is worry about getting the moonstone."<br>"We'll get it." Damon whispered into my ear.  
>"Aren't you two getting cozy." Damon and I both looked towards his door and saw Katherine standing with a smirk on her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I tried to have some Jamon in this chapter as well as some Klessica. I had to put a little of each of them in before the events of the next two chapters. <strong>  
><strong>~ With how I have it planned, there are 9 chapters left until the end of the story (if I don't split chapters into two). I hope to finish the story before the end of the year, but that will depend on the number of reviews. If I can get at least 3 reviews on each chapter, I will upload a chapter each week. Hopefully that will let me finish the story before the end of the year. <strong>  
><strong><br>~ Including this story, I have 8 current stories. I want to try to get that number down, but that would have to be ending some stories or alternating hiatus's between stories that don't get many reviews. Please check out the other stories when you have a chance. **

**~ I'm planing the sequel for '_Underneath It All'_ (which also involves the character Jessica, but she's different) and the sequel for this story, which will both go along season 3. I am going to type the sequel for_ 'Underneath It All'_first, but I don't know when. I hope early next year, but it depends on how many stories I will have at the same time.**

**~ 17 days past 18 days 'till the full moon**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	20. Know Thy House Guest

**~ I am excited for this chapter. I've been waiting for this part since I started this story. Hopefully you will like it.  
>~ It is a combination of '<em>The House Guest'<em> and '_Know Thy Enemy'  
><em>~ Hopefully the chapter will make up for the late update.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Jessica was walked down the basement stairs, still thinking about the day before. Klaus said that he could make her remember everything about her past, but did she really want to remember? '_What happened?'_ She couldn't help but ask herself. What was so important or bad that Klaus had to compel her to forget? She wanted to know, but she didn't want anything to change. It was obvious that there was a connection between her and Klaus, but she didn't want remembering to change how she felt about Damon. When she was with Damon, she felt happier than she did since the first time she could remember seeing Klaus. '_I have until midnight'_ She thought as she grabbed a blood bag out of the freezer.

She kept it in her hand as she walked back up the stairs. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get the conversation out of her mind. She was just about to drink from the bag when she saw Elena.  
>"Good morning, Jessica." She said as she buttoned her jacket. Jessica just gave her a nod, but realized that something was off. She sped towards her and held her against the wall.<br>"What are you still doing here?" Jessica asked her.  
>"What is your problem?" Elena asked Jessica.<br>"Pretending you are her isn't going to work." Jessica said, veins slowly starting to show around her eyes.  
>"You think I'm Katherine?"<br>"I don't think, I know." Jessica whispered in _Elena's_ ear before hitting her head against the wall.  
>"What's going on?" Damon asked, with a worried look.<br>"Katherine's pretending to be Elena." Jessica said, looking at Damon with her veins still showing.  
>"I'm not Katherine." Jessica rolled her eyes and knocked Katherine head against the wall.<br>"You think I'm stupid?"  
>"Settle down." Damon said as he stepped up to Jessica. He slowly pulled her away from Katherine, who was smiling.<br>"If I knew you were going to be this welcoming, I would have showed up ages ago." Katherine said to Jessica, who was slowly starting to calm down. "Still angry that I was going to hand you over?" Jessica's veins started to disappear as Damon held her close.  
>"What's happening?" Stefan asked as he appeared.<br>"Jessica attacked me." Katherine said, pretending to be Elena. "Something's wrong." Jessica rolled her eyes, not wanting to put up with Katherine.  
>"Oh, shut up Katherine." Jessica said.<br>"We should keep these two apart." Damon said to Stefan, not taking his hands off of Jessica.  
>"Or just stay between us so I don't attack her." Damon gently kissed Jessica's neck, hoping it would calm her down.<br>"Why are you here Katherine?" Stefan asked as he stepped closer.  
>"To protect Elena." Jessica rolled her eyes. "I need a place to hide from Klaus and I figure this is the best place to hide." Jessica didn't say anything about being in contact with Klaus, although she was probably going to contact him later.<br>"I'm gonna go." Jessica said before heading up the stairs, away from Katherine.

_**Jessica's POV**_

When I got to my room, I closed the door behind me. '_I was calm yesterday when I saw her in the tomb, but now...'_ I leaned my head against the back of my door. '_What's with me?'_ Ever since my first run in with Klaus here in Mystic Falls, I've been acting different. I still felt myself, but I could tell I was changing. '_Was I like this before?'_ I let out a sigh. '_I can't focus on that right now'_ I opened my eyes and walked towards my closet.  
>"Are you okay?" Damon asked as I started to look through my clothes.<br>"I think so." I said honestly to him. I could tell that he was walking up behind me. "I just can't seem to stay level."  
>"Maybe if you take a day off." He said as he placed his arms around my waist. "Just the two of us. We can go to a hotel." He whispered into my ear. "Spend the whole day in bed."<br>"As much as I would love that Damon, I don't think I could knowing she's on the loose."  
>"Then just stay with me all day and I can make sure you don't get any trouble."<br>"And how would you do that?" I asked as I turned around to face him. He took the clothes from my hand and tossed them on my bed.  
>"Well, to start," He gently placed his hands on my hips ", I can do this." He placed his lips onto mine and slowly moved his hands. "And this." His lips touched my neck.<br>"Damon." I whispered before pushing him towards my bed.  
>"Are you really going to do this with me watching?" I rolled my eyes and looked towards the hall.<br>"Leave." I said, holding in anger.  
>"I wish I could, but seeing as Klaus is out there, I'm safest in here." Katherine said, leaning against the doorway.<br>"If you're staying here, get the hell out of my room." Katherine smirked at me.  
>"Then maybe I'll just take a bite from John, or Jenna." I let out a sigh, knowing that I wouldn't be able to continue with Damon. "I'm gonna visit Stefan." She said before turning around.<br>"We better watch her." I said to Damon. "No knowing what she's up to."  
>"But when she's gone, I'll make sure it's you and I." I couldn't help but smile when Damon whispered in my ear. He gave me a kiss on the lips before we made our way to Stefan's room<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked into Stefan's room to see him at Elena's side and Katherine standing across from them.<br>"What is she doing here?" Elena asked us as she looked at Katherine.  
>"When Elijah was killed, it broke the compulsion I had him put on her and freed the bitch from the tomb." I explained.<br>"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.  
>"He's an Original." I said.<br>"And they have all sorts of special skills." Katherine said with a smirk.  
>"I don't want you here." Elena said to Katherine. "Get her out of here." Elena looked towards me.<br>"If I could, she would already be gone." I said to Elena as I looked at Katherine.  
>"You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine said as she looked at all of us.<br>"Like hell."  
>"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead." Kat looked at me, longer than she should have before looking around at everybody else. "Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off."<br>"We didn't ask for your help." I said. "We don't need it and don't want it."  
>"And that's incredibly stupid of you." Katherine said to me. "You four don't know what Klaus is completely capable of?"<br>"If you know something, say it or get out." Damon said to Katherine.  
>"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and have some lunch... maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.<p>

I quickly grabbed the clothes from my bed and put them on the counter in the bathroom. That's when I realized something. '_Katherine still has the moonstone'_ I thought. '_Klaus would want her'_. I walked into my room, grabbing both my Ipod and my phone. I went into my phone and changed the title of Klaus's number to his name and automatically texted him. '_Why am I telling him?'_ I asked myself as I sent him a text.  
>'<em>Katherine has the moonstone.'<em> I made sure my phone was set to silent before putting it on my dresser.  
>"You're staring." I said without turning around.<br>"Who can blame me?" Damon asked. "Besides, I like the view." I smirked before turning around to face him.  
>"There will be a better view if you come with me into the shower." He smirked at me.<br>"I can't. I have to make sure that the bitch doesn't steal of my bourbon."  
>"So? Lock her up in the basement. Problem solved."<br>"If I do, who will I talk to while you're in the shower?" I smirked at him.  
>"You could always join me." I smirked at him before turning around. I placed my Ipod in the speaker and started playing music. "You're going to be sorry you missed this." I smirked before going into the bathroom. I still hoped he would follow me, even though he didn't.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs wearing black skinny jeans and a red Tshirt Damon was pouring two glasses.<br>"You sure took your time." He said to me.  
>"I had to make you wait." I said with a smirk, even though he couldn't see me. Out the corner of my eye I saw Katherine on the couch. "Oh, you're still here."<br>"What happened Jessica?" Katherine asked me. "You used to be so nice." I rolled my eyes and ignored her.  
>"Thanks." I said to Damon before grabbing one of the glasses from in front of Damon. "I can be nice Kat. I'm just choosing not to be nice to you." I said, looking at her as I took a sip from my glass.<br>"Don't drink too much." Katherine said. "We both know how you get."  
>"Oh, shut up Katherine." Damon said.<br>"Make me." Katherine said with a smirk.  
>"Don't tempt us." I said to her before finishing the drink. "I'm leaving." I gave Damon a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the boarding house.<p>

* * *

><p>Most of the day I spent on my own, not wanting to go back to the boarding house with Katherine there. I called Damon a few times to make sure that Katherine wasn't getting on his nerves. Near the end of the day I went to the lake and just sat in the grass. '<em>What's happened with me?'<em> I asked myself as I skipped a rock before leaning my head back against a tree. '_I used to be nicer and calmer, but now...'_ I let out a sigh.  
>"Having problems love?" I heard Klaus ask me before sitting down next to me.<br>"No." I said. "It's just that I feel like I've changed so much."  
>"Maybe that's not a bad thing." He offered to me.<br>"With the way I've been acting, you would be the one to say that." I didn't bother looking towards him. "Did you get the moonstone from Katherine?" I asked, changing the subject.  
>"You don't have to worry about that anymore."<br>"I don't think I want to know." I said as I looked out at the lake. The sun was setting and the reflection was a beautiful thing to see. "Beautiful sunset."  
>"That's not the only thing that's beautiful." I finally looked towards Klaus.<br>"Why do you like me?"  
>"Instead of me telling you, I'd rather have you remember." I looked at him for a moment before nodding my head.<br>"I want to remember." I said, which created a smile on his face. Klaus stood up in front of me. He held out his hand, which I slowly took before he helped me up.  
>"Oh, Jessica." His eyes looked at me. "Beautiful Jessica." He looked straight into my eyes and I saw them diatlate. "Remember." That's when I felt everything memory flooding back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I planned, but I'm happy with the way it turned out.<strong>

**~ There are about 8 chapters left until of the end of the story, unless I split them in two.**  
><strong>~ The next chapter will be filled with memories that Jessica will remember. Because of that, it will mainly be Klessica scenes. The chapter will reveal a lot about Jessica that is not known.<strong>  
><strong>~ I have a list of important memories that will be in the next chapter, but if there are any things that you want to see, please don't be afraid to say.<strong>

**~16 days have past. 17 days until the full moon.**

**~ If there enough people that review this story, then there will be a strong possibility of a sequel, that would go along season 3.  
><strong>**~ I now have 9 current stories. My newest one is alone season 4 and has two chapters up already.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	21. Memories

**~ Here it is! :) The chapter of memories that Jessica will remember. It's entirely Klessica, but I can promise Jamon moments in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

_Jessica was walking down the street, talking on her phone.  
>"Well, you can tell that bitch that I don't care." She said into her phone. For the past few days she had been having trouble with some of her friends and it was beginning to get on her nerves.<br>"Well, she thinks differently." Jessica's best friend Bridget said.  
><em>"_I don't care what she thinks."  
><em>_"I know. Jessica, I gotta go, but we're still hanging out friday, right?"  
><em>_"Yeah. Bye." Jessica ended the call and she slipped her phone into her pocket. She walked towards her car before seeing a man nearby. At first glance, she thought he was sort of cute. She looked away, towards her car and felt someone behind her. When she turned around, she saw the same man that she saw before. Jessica looked back at where she saw him before, but there was no one there. "Weren't you just over there?" She asked him when she turned back to him. He just gave her a small smile. After looking at him for a minute, she put the pieces together. "Vampire." She whispered, which made him smile. She would try to run, but she knew what would happen.  
><em>_"So you know of us." His pupils dilated. "How?"  
><em>_"Well if I knew about vampires, wouldn't it be obvious that I'd have vervain?" Jessica crossed her arms across her chest.  
><em>_"Yes it would be, Jessica." A slightly shocked look came across her face. "Don't look so surprised."  
><em>_"If you know my name, why don't I know yours?"  
><em>_"If you see me again, call me Klaus." He said before speeding off in a blur. Jessica stood there, slightly confused before she went into her car._

* * *

><p><em>Jessica walked up the hill, to where Klaus said he'd be. As she got farther up the hill. she was able to see him better. He was watching her climb the hill as he also listened to her heartbeat. Klaus was taking an interest in this human, mainly because he watched her from afar and she seemed interesting. Jessica got to the top of the hill and saw that Klaus had his eyes on her.<br>"If I knew I had to climb the hill, I would have worn something different." Jessica said once she caught her breath. She knew where she was going to meet Klaus, but she didn't know that it was on top of a hill.  
>"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Klaus asked her.<br>"I'm in a dress and high heels." Jessica said. "That's not 'climbing hills' type clothing." Her eyes looked behind him and she was slightly stunned. They were on a hill that overlooked a beautiful lake.  
>"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Klaus asked her as he looked out at the lake. "What makes it better is when the sun sets just over there," Klaus pointed to the far side of the lake ", it reflects just over there and is something to remember. I often look at it from my balcony."<br>"What balcony?" Jessica asked as she turned towards Klaus.  
>"The one on the house behind me." Jessica looked behind him with slight confusion before noticing a big mansion.<br>"How did I miss that?" Klaus let out a small chuckle.  
>"Because you weren't looking at it. The lake usually takes attention away from it."<br>"It's huge." Jessica said as Klaus moved towards the gazebo. When she didn't see him next to her, she turned around and saw him standing next to a table inside the gazebo. He pulled out a chair. Jessica faintly smiled before she walked to the gazebo and sat in the chair. Klaus walked around the table and sat in the chair. "What are we eating?"  
>"It's a surprise." He said, which made Jessica slightly blush.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Klaus and Jessica walked up the stairs, to her front door. Jessica was wearing a ruby red dress that was slightly low cut and ended about an inch beneath her knees. She had picked out the dress from her closet for her date with Klaus. They had gone to the fanciest restaurant in town, which Klaus compelled to have the reserve the whole restaurant for him and Jessica. He wanted the date to be romantic.<br>"Thank you Nik." Jessica said when they stopped at the door. "The date was wonderful." They both smiled.  
>"I'm glad you liked it." They were just staring into each other's eyes as Klaus slowly started to bring his head closer to Jessica's. Jessica thought she felt her heart stop when his lips touched hers. Klaus could hear her heart beat faster when she closed her eyes. He brought his hands to her face, gently cupping her. Jessica lost herself with the contact of Klaus's lips on hers and she didn't notice that he pulled away from her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight into his. Jessica smiled at the action of their first kiss. "Goodnight Jessica." She watched him as he took his hands off of her and walked away.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jessica had been seeing Klaus for a while now. She was actually happy, at least happier than her last boyfriend. Whenever her and Klaus would go on a date, it was romantic. They've had a dinner that ended my sunset, dinner under the stars, they've had dinners inside of his mansion, and a couple of times they went to a club. Jessica was laying in Klaus's bed, but above the blankets. He was laying next to her, above the blankets. Jessica was still human and she was tired, so she was taking a nap. Klaus was watching her, thinking about why he was so interested in a human. He never saw a human as nothing more as a walking meal, but there was something about Jessica that got him interested since the first time he saw her.<br>"You're staring." She mumbled through her sleep. He slightly smiled, knowing that she wasn't really sleeping.  
>"I can't help it sweetheart." He said to her before she turned on her side towards him. Jessica opened her eyes.<br>"Why do you like to stare at me while I'm sleeping?" She asked him.  
>"Because you're beautiful." Jessica blushed when he said that to her.<br>"That can't be the only reason." She gave him a smirk. Klaus moved one of his hands to hold Jessica's as he looked into her eyes.  
>"It's not the only reason Jessica."<br>"What's the other reason?"  
>"The other reason is... that I love you." Jessica's eyes slightly widened. Although she always thought about the words coming out of his mouth, she never thought he would say them. She couldn't help but smile.<br>"I love you to." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips before snuggling against his chest._

* * *

><p><em>Jessica was standing in Klaus's living room, staring at him. He had brought up that he didn't want her to be fragile, like she could be easily damaged. She told him that there was nothing he could do, but then she thought of what he meant.<br>"I don't see why you won't let me turn you." Klaus said to Jessica, holding in his anger. "We could be together forever."  
>"I know that Nik, but I can't." Disappointment flashed across his face. "I want to be with you, but I can't be a vampire. At least not yet."<br>"Then when?" Klaus took a step closer to Jessica. "Tomorrow? next week? A year from now?" Jessica let out a sigh.  
>"I don't know, but I'd at least want to wait until after I'm 18." Jessica said, taking a small step closer to him. "I'm only 17 Nik. We've only been together about a year and a half." She let out a breath. "My parents just died. I don't want to be turned while I'm still grieving them."<br>"If you didn't take vervain..."  
>"No Nik." Jessica held up her hand. "You know how I feel about compulsion and if you use it on me, then how am I supposed to know my real feelings between my fake ones? I can't be conflicted when everything will be heightened." She let out a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. Klaus stood there for a moment before getting closer to her.<br>"Jessica." He said in almost a whisper. When she turned her head towards him, he gently cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb against it. His eyes just looked into hers before he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, he looked straight into her eyes. "I will wait, but I have to warn you, I'm not a patient man."  
>"I know this already." Jessica whispered before leaning in and kissing him.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was now Jessica's 18th birthday. Although it was a big milestone for her, she didn't want a big party. She was legally an adult and could do whatever she wanted, although she already did what she wanted. Jessica was riding in a limo that Klaus had sent for her. It was her first time in a limo, so she really didn't complain about. The limo pulled up in front of Klaus's mansion. Jessica's door opened to reveal Klaus holding the door open. He held out his hand and Jessica slowly took it as she got out of the limo.<br>"I have a surprise for you." Klaus said to Jessica after closing the door.  
>"I told you that I didn't want anything big." Jessica said as she hooked her arm into Klaus's.<br>"Don't worry sweetheart." He said to her. "It's not anything big." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek as he walked with her to the mansion. _

_After stepping into the mansion, Klaus guided Jessica to the kitchen. Her eyes went wide when she saw all of her favorite meals and desserts lined up along the island.  
>"I didn't know what you would want to eat so I had all your favorite meals made." Jessica smiled.<br>"Nik." She said, almost breathless. She looked at all the food before turning to Klaus.  
>"That's not the only thing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Jessica and when she opened it, her eyes went wide. Inside was a ring, with a lapis lazuli stone in it. "Do you like it?" He asked as she held it in her hands.<br>"Yeah, but Nik..." She looked up at him "... I just turned 18. I still need a little bit to decide."  
>"I know." He brushed some hair behind her ear. "But this is for when you do, you'll already be able to walk in the sun." She smiled and gave him a kiss.<br>"Thank you." She said before sliding it on her finger.  
>"Now eat." Klaus said as he gestured towards the food. "It's going to get cold."<br>"Only if you eat it with me." Jessica said to Klaus with a smile. He smiled before giving her a kiss.  
>"Happy Birthday." He whispered before Jessica dragged him towards the food.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jessica took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She told Klaus what she decided and today was the day that they were going to do it. It was something that the both of them wanted, but she couldn't help but be nervous. Doing what they have both talked about, would change both of their lives forever.<br>"This is nothing to be nervous about love." Klaus said, who was pouring a wine bottle into two glasses. "Everyone goes through it."  
>"Not everyone." Jessica sighed as she paced. "Only the humans that fall in love with vampires and never want to leave them."<br>"And the humans that get turned because the vampire is bored." He walked around the table and walked towards Jessica. "Like how I will be bored while I'm waiting for you to be in transition." Klaus handed her one of the wine glasses. She gave him a small smile before taking a sip from the glass.  
>"Just be gentle when you do it." She said to him.<br>"When have you known me to be gentle?" Jessica gave him a 'Can you be serious' look.  
>"I'm serious Nik. I don't want to be killed in a way that makes me suffer. I want it quick and painless." She took another sip from the glass. "This is getting me to nervous." Jessica said before putting her glass down. She ran her hand through her hair as she began to pace again.<br>"You're going to put a dent in the floor." Klaus took a sip of his glass before going setting it down and walking in front of Jessica. "If you've changed your mind..." Jessica gently took his hands.  
>"I haven't changed my mind Nik. I'm just nervous." Klaus looked in her eyes for a moment before slowly taking his hands from hers. He gave her a small smile before biting into his wrist. When he pulled away Jessica looked at the blood before looking at him. He held his hand towards her before speaking.<br>"Drink." Jessica knew she had to have his blood in her system before he killed her. She put her hand on his arm, above the blood, holding it. She pulled his arm closer, bringing his blood closer to her mouth. When his arm was close enough, she placed her lips on his arm and sucked the blood. Klaus pulled her closer to him, still making sure she was getting his blood. When she pulled away, he pushed her away a little so they could look each other in the eyes. "We will be together. Forever and Always." She gave him a nod before leaning in for a kiss. In the middle of the kiss, Klaus snapped her neck. Before her body hit the ground, he caught her. He lifted her up and made his way to the couch. _

_A few hours later Jessica gasped for air. She looked around, momentarily forgetting what happened.  
>"It's okay." She hear a voice say.<br>"Nick?" She asked when she looked up. That's when she noticed that her head was on his lap.  
>"I was beginning to get impatient." He said, knowing that she was now in transition.<br>"You're always inpatient." She groaned before bringing her hand to her head. "My head hurts." She said as she slowly sat up.  
>"Come in." Klaus loudly said. A human that was compelled by him walked into the room. "He was here for a while." Jessica looked at Klaus, knowing why the human was here.<br>"... but..."  
>"No buts. We both wanted this and you knew what you would have to do." Jessica took a deep breath before standing up.<br>"Nik..." She said in a whisper, her eyes stuck on the human.  
>"I'm right here." He said before she started to walk towards the human. She could hear the heartbeat, calling her. Jessica knew she would need blood to complete the transition. It was one of the reasons that it took her as long as it did to decide to turn. Four years ago she never would have thought that she would be in love with the Original hybrid and now she's in transition to be with him. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus step up to the human. She knew what he was doing when he bit into the human's neck. Her mind fixated on the blood as soon as the scent hit her nose. She slowly stepped up the human, her eyes stuck on the blood. In a flash, her mouth latched on the blood. It flowed down her throat, giving her what she needed to complete the transition. When she could feel the heart stop, she lifted her head. Jessica had veins around her eyes and her fangs had grown.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jessica had now been a vampire for almost a year. With the help of Klaus, she got good at controlling her emotions and her hunger. He had been with her every step of the way, but she didn't know it was about to come to an end. Klaus had brought her to some woods, where only one couple was camping. He didn't say much to her, because he might talk himself out of what he decided.<br>"What's wrong?" Jessica finally asked when they stopped. "You've been quiet." She looked into his eyes and saw a river of emotion. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?" She said as calm as she could.  
>"I would never do that." He said to her, putting one hand on her shoulder. "I love you and I will always protect you." She smiled, but she could tell that something was wrong. "Do you remember what I told you about my family?" Jessica nodded her head.<br>"You always keep them with you." She said. "Except for Elijah." Klaus gave her a slight nod.  
>"I heard from one of my witches that he know about you."<br>"But why would he want me?" Jessica asked, knowing how the Originals thought.  
>"Because the last time I saw him was over 500 years ago and since then, he's been trying to kill me."<br>"But Nik, why would he want me?" Klaus cupped Jessica's face.  
>"Because you are my weakness."<br>"But that's not a bad thing, right?" Klaus let out a deep breath.  
>"I love you." He said, which made Jessica slightly smile before he looked into her eyes. Klaus's pupils dilated before he began to speak. "You will forget me and everything about me. You never had a relationship with me. When you see me kill your parents in front of you, you will hate me and want to get revenge." Klaus thought by compelling Jessica to be away from him and to hate him, that she would be safe and not be used against him as a weakness. He didn't want to compel her, but it's what had to be done to keep her safe. Klaus gently kissed her on the forehead and sped away.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ There will be more memories of Klaus and Jessica, but they will be flashbacks in later chapters.<br>~ I tried to get these memories in the order that they would have happened.  
>~ The ending of this chapter would have happened just before the flashback events in the first chapter.<strong>

**~ The next chapter will be Jessica's reactions to remembering. I would like to know what you think her reaction will be. The next chapter will also take place over more than one day.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	22. Jessica's Reaction

**~ I actually got this chapter done early. I guess it helped that I started this the same day that I posted the last chapter.  
>~ The chapter sort of starts with a Klessica moment, but ends with Jamon.<strong>

_WhatTheF-HaveUDoneLately-Cross: This is why I have my account sent to e-mail alerts. Each time a chapter updates, I get an email and it shows up on my Ipod otherwise, I check my e-mail everyday. :) I figured Rose had to be dead for season 3, when I would eventually write that for this version of Jessica. I like both Jamon and Klessica, but I think I'm having a hard time choosing... and I'm the one writing it. I know the song 'Losing Your Memory'. It's been in the show and there is a really good Stelena vid using that song. I can say by the time you reviewed the last chapter, this chapter was almost half done. I think it will take Jessica a while to return the feelings that Klaus still has for her. At the beginning of this chapter, 16 days past and there are 17 days until the full moon. There are definitely going to be some sort of major season 2 events happening, as well as some events that I decided to put in. I can say that Jessica will have a talk with Elijah when he is undaggered, but what it's about...well, you will have to wait and see :)__For the celebrity to play Jessica, I don't know. I never really thought of that. __My favorite vampire of all time is between Klaus, Damon (TVD), Eric (True Blood), and Jessie (My Babysitters a Vampire.) I never really liked the older stuff that much. The newer stuff is better to me._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<br>**_  
>All the memories came flooding back. Every second of every day that I spend with him. We were together for almost three years and he made me forget. I slowly opened my eyes, tears flowing out them like a waterfall. Klaus was standing in front of me. He still looked the same as the memories, but with a look of uncertainly written on his face. I had to take a deep breath, trying to stop myself from crying in front of him.<br>"Why?" I asked. It was the only thing that came out of my mouth.  
>"I had to protect you." He said, almost quietly.<br>"If the last year has proved anything, I can take care of myself." I tried my best to hold in my anger. "You compelled me and then you left." Klaus took a step closer to me and I tried not to take a step back. "I spent this whole time practically alone. I thought that you killed my family when they were already dead. You made me think I hated you and I was planning to kill you." He stepped closer to me. "You knew what I thought about you messing with my head and you went ahead and did it anyway." He was in arms length, but I turned my head, not wanting to look at him. Klaus tried cupping my face, but I shook him off.  
>"Jessica," He said softly ", you were the safest away from me. If anyone knew how close you are to me then those who hate me would use you to get to me."<br>"So you were just protecting your own ass?" I crossed my arms across my chest.  
>"No. Jessica, listen to me." He forced me to look at him even though tears were still falling from my eyes. "I couldn't lose you. I can't. Now that you remember, we can be together again." I couldn't help but scoff before pushing him away.<br>"You're still arrogant, aren't you?" Surprise, disappointment, and anger were all written on his face. "You think that I'm just going to come back to you after you compelled me to forget something really important? How can I forget all the things that have happened in the past year? I've heard stories about a side of that I never knew about. What am I supposed to do?"  
>"Stay with me." He pleaded with his eyes. "I can make everything up to you."<br>"But you can't make me forget. I can't forget... not again." I took a step away. "I can't go back to the way things were, not after everything." I let out a deep breath before turning around.

There was a side of him I knew from our relationship, that no one else would believe. He was one of the most romantic, thoughtful and just overall best person I had ever met. After he compelled me to forget him and everything that he meant to me, I learned about his darker side. He killed entire families just because things didn't go his way. It was a side of him that I didn't expect from him. I thought he had killed my parents, so it was believable, but now it's more of a shock. He wasn't the person I thought I knew, not any more. It was obvious that the man I knew was still there, but I couldn't ignore everything that's happened.

I found my way back to the boarding house. When I stepped inside, I noticed that my tears were dried up. It was good because I didn't want Damon to see me crying. I walked straight for his liquor, hoping that I numb things for a little bit.  
>"I see you're finally back." Damon said from behind me as I stepped up right by the liquor.<br>"Yeah." I softly said as I poured a glass. He walked up next to me as I took a sip from the glass.  
>"Any reason you're drinking the strong stuff?" He asked after sniffing the glass. I took a deep breath. '<em>Did I want to tell him?'<em> I asked myself. '_He wouldn't believe me'_ I thought before taking another sip.  
>"There actually is." I said without looking as I walked towards the fireplace. "Remember when I was drunk and I said that I didn't remember much?" He didn't say anything, but I could tell that he was walking towards me. "I think there was a good reason why I didn't remember." I quietly said as I looked at the flames. Damon was standing right behind me. I felt like he wanted to say something, but he just didn't know what to say. "Damon," I said quietly before turning to face him ", I remember everything. It all came flooding back earlier." I could feel the tears wanting to come back. "All the emotions that I had felt, all the memories, just everything came back in one huge wave." I gulped the rest of the glass before going back to the bottles. I put the glass down and just stood there as Damon walked towards me. When I looked up at him, there was some confusion in his face. I just latched onto him in a hug.<p>

As I held Damon close, I couldn't help but think about everything. Klaus just gave me back almost three years worth of memories. I had loved him enough to be with him forever, but he messed with my mind. Looking back, I remember how how much I disliked compulsion. By not knowing that I had been in love, I fell in love with Damon. I thought I was alone, with no reason to stay in one place, but now I do. I couldn't help but let out a sigh before pulling away from Damon.  
>"I think I'm going to go to bed." I said quietly with a small smile. He nodded his head with a sad look on his face before I turned around. I could feel his eyes on me as I slowly walked to my bedroom.<p>

When I got to my bedroom, I just slid into the bed. '_Maybe if I sleep, I'll feel better'_ I thought as I closed my eyes. The tears wanted to slip out, but I stopped them as I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Morning~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and noticed that I didn't want to get out of the bed. '<em>Maybe I shouldn't have remembered'<em> I thought as the memories flashed in my head. I could feel that I was different from how I was in the past year and different than when I was with Klaus. Everything felt different. My feelings towards Klaus were unsure, but I knew that I was upset with him. He used compulsion on me and it changed me. Looking back, I could tell that I still acted a little like the old me. I let out a sigh, knowing things would start to get more difficult. Damon would probably ask me about my past, now that I remembered. '_I can't tell him'_ I thought. If Damon found out about my connection with Klaus, then he wouldn't trust me.

I shot out of my bed, deciding that I should go out for a little bit. I quickly changed into some black shorts and a red tank top before walking down stairs.  
>"You're up early." Damon said as I walked in front of the living room.<br>"Yeah." I said. "Couldn't sleep." I decided to walk towards the liquor,remembering that it used to help me. "Before you say anything, I really don't want to talk about it." I started to pour some of the stuff that I drank the night before.  
>"Save some for later." Damon said as I gulped the whole glass.<br>"It helps." I said as I set the glass down. '_And I don't think I'll get talkative when I'm drunk'_ I thought. "I'm gonna go out for a little bit. Let off some steam." Damon gave me an understanding nod.

I flashed out of the boarding house and stopped in the middle of the woods. After everything, what I needed was time to myself. I could feel anger boil inside me and I found myself punching a tree. It cracked in half and fell down. I groaned before brushing my hand through my hair. When I was human, I didn't have much control over my anger. After I met Klaus, it became easier, but now it feels like before I met him. I knew why he compelled me to forget, but it made me mad. For a moment I thought of going to the top of the waterfall, like I did almost a week ago, but I didn't want to run into Klaus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

* * *

><p>It has been two days since Klaus made me remember. Most of the time I spent between drinking, avoiding Klaus, and just listening to music in my room. There were some moments that I spend with Damon, but I didn't say much. I could tell that I was worrying him, but he didn't say anything about it.<p>

My feelings have mostly stayed the same. I knew that I was angry at Klaus and I wasn't completely sure that I was ever going to forgive him about it. In the past, we had loved each other. I can tell that he still loves me, which made me feel worse about the situation. I could feel that I wanted to go back to Klaus, but my mind wouldn't let me. It made me start to feel confused about my feelings for Damon, but I knew that I still cared about him. I know that I didn't want to hurt him, which made me wonder what he would do when he found out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

* * *

><p>My mind wouldn't let go of the situation. I was drinking less that I was for the past two days, but I was still drinking. It felt like the only way I could avoid the feelings that I didn't want to feel. There were moments in the last two days that I thought about turning it off. Everything that I was doing would make it easier for me, but I knew it would hurt Damon. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I kept that option in the far space of my mind.<p>

I was walking down the stairs, the first time since yesterday morning when I got a blood bag. There was a smell coming from the kitchen, which I decided to follow.  
>"You're not upstairs." Damon said when I stood at the doorway. He was standing over the stove, cooking food. "I knew you couldn't resist me." I slightly smirked at him. '<em>I would miss this'<em> I thought when the thought of turning it off flashed in my mind.  
>"That was part of it." I said as I leaned against the doorway. "I was on my way to get a blood bag, but the smell stopped me."<br>"It's scrambled eggs, french toast, and sausages." He said before I decided to step closer to him. "I thought it might get you out of your room."  
>"Why are you making breakfast? It's not even morning anymore."<br>"But it got you out of your room." I couldn't help but smile. "You can't sulk in there forever."  
>"Who said I was sulking?" I stepped up to his side, looking at the food he was cooking.<br>"You haven't talked much to anyone since you remembered."  
>"I don't want to talk about it." I said softly.<br>"Then don't talk about it with me." He turned towards me. "You don't have to be alone." I thought about it for a minute, before looking into his eye.  
>"Okay." I tried to give him a small smile, but he leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek.<br>"One condition." Damon looked at me with an interesting look on his face. "After we are done eating, we spend the rest of the day watching movies on the TV in your room, while we cuddle on your bed."  
>"I have no problems with that." He said before returning his attention to the food. '<em>Damon still cares'<em> I thought. '_I'm glad for having him.'_  
>"Damon, can I be honest with you?" He turned to me and nodded his head. "I think that if it wasn't for you, I honestly don't know what would have happened to me." Damon gently cupped my face and rubbed his thumb against my cheek. "I don't want to talk about my past right now, but with what happened I," I let out a sigh ", If it wasn't for you, it feels like I would have turned it off."<br>"Don't ever do that to me." He looked straight into my eyes. "I may not know about your past, but that doesn't matter to me. You may have been different in the past, but that's not the Jessica I fell in love with." I couldn't help but smile before leaning in and kissing him. "I love you."  
>"Why are you so sweet?"<br>"Don't get used to it." I couldn't help but smile. With Damon, I felt better and that I could deal with everything.

I know that Damon isn't always as thoughtful as he was, but knowing that he is makes me know he cares. It made me conflicted though. Both Damon and Klaus have their moments, but at the moment I was mad at Klaus. I remembered that Klaus and I did have our fair share of arguments, but it was never over something as big as what he did to me. '_What will happen now?'_ I asked myself as I watched Damon cook the food.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jessica is angry with Klaus for his use of compulsion.<br>~ With how I have it planned, there are about 6-7 more chapters to the end of the story. I slightly have planned the beginning of season 3 for this version of Jessica, but I am not going to write it right away after this story is ended. I want to thin down the number of my current stories before I do that. This is the first story that I had planned beginning to end before even typing a word and I'm still along what I planned. Also, this is the first story (That's only slightly based on season 3) that I've actually been able to write beginning to finish without ending because of the lack of reviews.**

**~ The next chapter is the second to last Karaoke night. Jessica will see Klaus for the first time since he made her remember. If you have any ideas for the song that she should sing at the Grill, please share. It won't be the only song that she will sing. (: And the chapter after that will be a version of the season 2 decade dance.**

**~ About: 19 Days have past, 14 days until the full moon. 6 chapters left.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	23. Karaoke Night Part 1: Forever and Always

**~ This chapter is slightly later than I wanted, but I think it's good for those Jamon lovers. There is a little of Klessica, but as a flashback.  
><strong><strong>~ I didn't originally plan to split the Karaoke night into two chapters, but it ended up being that way. I guess that's a good thing, because I wanted to have two songs in it (which one is in this chapter). I guess it sort of helps because with the song I want Jessica to sing... I can't chose between fiveish Jordin Sparks songs, but it might end up being some other artist at the last minute. (I try not to re-use artists at the Karaoke nightsin the chapters)******

_SomebodyWhoCares: Slight summary of what will happen (because I'm feeling nice (: ). Jessica will realize her feelings for Damon, there will be some girl bonding with Caroline, and maybe Klaus will chip away at Jessica's wall of anger._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<br>**_

I was laying in bed, my head on Damon's chest. He brought me some sense of calmness to me. It used to be Klaus that did that to me, but it was Damon now. The whole reason I stayed in the boarding house for most of the time since I remembered, was because I didn't want to run into Klaus. I know that I should get out, but that's the old me talking. The new me, that was created because of the compulsion, wanted to stay inside until everything was over. I couldn't help but move my head to look up at Damon. There was something about people that made them look peaceful. Damon's face was free of worry, which made me think that I could tell him about my memories.

How would Damon react when if I tell him Klaus is a part of my past? They want to kill him and I wanted to. I leaned closer to Damon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. '_He's what I need' _I thought to myself. Damon didn't move, so I decided to let him sleep as I slipped out of the bed. I bent down and picked up Damon's shirt and put it on before going into my room.

_**~Flashback~  
><strong>__I walked into the bathroom wearing his shirt. It was one of my favorite things to wear in the morning. I turned the shower on and then felt someone behind me.  
>"You look sexy in my shirt." Klaus said from behind me, which made me turn around. "Who said you could take a shower without me?" Klaus devilishly smiled before picking me up and holding me against the shower wall. He started to kiss me on my neck, which made me moan.<br>"Your shirt is going to get wet." I said as he trailed up.  
>"Then maybe we should do something about that." He whispered in my ear. His hands went to the bottom of the shirt. They stayed there for a moment, touching my skin before he lifted it up, over my head. When it was off, our lips touched. I gave him a smile before he started to trail back down my neck. I lifted my legs up and hooked them around his waist as he held me against the wall. The water started to get warmer as my arms went around his neck, holding on to him.<br>"Nik." I whispered as his hands slowly moved down to my waist.  
>"You know, you're not going to get clean this way." He whispered to me.<br>"Who cares?" I asked in a whisper before forcing his lips to meet mine.  
><em>_**~End of Flashback~  
><strong>_  
>I stood in the bedroom and realized that I was thinking of one of the memories that I got back. It was from after Klaus turned me. At the time I was happy. Now when I think of that day, I couldn't help but think of all the things that Klaus and I could have done. I tried to push the thought of Klaus out of my head as I walked into my bathroom.<p>

I couldn't help but feel like there was two of me now. There was the one that still loved Klaus and wanted him back in my life, but there was also the other me. The me that hated him for the compulsion, that didn't want anything to do with him and wanted to avoid thinking about him. I let out a sigh as I started a bubble bath. Soaking in a bath instead of standing in the shower felt like a better way to think about things.

* * *

><p>I had decided to wear some skinny blue jeans, a low cut red Tshirt and a leather jacket. I willingly walked down the stairs, not wanting to stay the whole day in my room. Damon was sitting in the living room, at the piano. There was a glass of bourbon on the top as he played something that sounded classical. I walked up behind him and watched him as he played.<br>"You're staring." Damon said without stopping.  
>"It's not the first time." I said before slowly sitting next to him. "I didn't know you played."<br>"Not that often." I gave a small smile.  
>"Same with me." I said as he slowly stopped playing.<br>"I didn't know you played." He said as he turned his head towards me.  
>"Yeah, I haven't played it in a while." I gently ran my fingers against the keys, without playing any. "I used to play when I couldn't sleep." The memory of playing Klaus's grand piano at night flashed in my head. "I haven't really played much over the past year though."<br>"Play a little." I looked at Damon. "For me?" He gave me a little pout. I leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
>"I'm not sure if I want to just yet." I said as I looked into his eyes. "Why are we talking about this so early in the morning? We should be having breakfast." I stood up, not completely wanting to play the piano again or even talk about my past. "I'll go make us some food." I walked towards the kitchen and I knew Damon didn't follow me.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I had an okay morning. He didn't bring up me playing the piano again. I couldn't help but think of how much I have liked singing. '<em>Could it be influenced by the compulsion?'<em> I asked myself. I now remember that I used to sing a lot, but mainly in the shower. It wasn't much like me to sing in front of people like I did at the last two karaoke nights. I remember taking a piano class when I went to school and Klaus teaching me some piano, but I didn't play much after the compulsion. Looking back, it seemed like my music obsession, if you could call it that, became somewhat stronger after he compelled me to forget him.

I knew that Damon was upstairs in his room, getting ready for the karaoke night. My mind told me that Klaus would more than likely be there again. '_Will I ever stop thinking about him?'_ I asked myself before my body started to move towards the piano. It felt like I haven't played an instrument in ages. I sighed as I sat down on the piano bench. My fingers rubbed against the keys and pressed one down. Before I knew it, I found myself playing and singing '_Forever and Always' _by Taylor Swift, the piano version.

'_Once upon a time  
>I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye<br>And we caught onto something  
>I hold onto the night<br>You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
>Were you just kidding cause it seems to me<br>This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
>I don't feel welcome anymore<br>Baby, what happened, please tell me  
>Cause one second it was perfect<br>Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When he said forever and always<br>Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?  
>Did I say something way too honest?<br>Made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
>I looked into your eyes<br>Thought I knew for a minute now I'm not so sure  
>So here's to everything coming down to nothing<br>Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
>Where is this going?<br>Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When he said forever and always<br>And it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby  
>I don't this so, oh oh oh<br>_

_Back up, baby back up  
>Did you forget everything?<br>Back up, baby back up  
>Did you forget everything?<em>

_Back up, baby back up  
>Please back up, oh back up<br>Back up, baby back up_

_Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone  
>He still hasn't called<br>And then you feel so low  
>You can't feel nothing at all<br>And you flashback to  
>When we said forever and always<br>Cause it rains in your bedroom  
>Everything is wrong<br>It rains when you're here  
>And it rains when you're gone<br>I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby  
>You said forever and always, yeah'<br>_

I couldn't help but feel like I was singing that for Klaus. He did say that we'd be together, forever and always. That was on the night I turned and every other night up until the compulsion. After that, I never heard those words from him. He didn't even say it the night he made me remember. I let out a sigh and felt that someone was standing behind me. Stefan and Elena were already at the Grill, so I figured it was Damon.  
>"It's not about you." I softly said, knowing he could listen. "It was about my ex." I slowly stood up from the piano.<br>"You can play." Damon softly said with a hint of that he was impressed as I stood in front of him. His finger reached up to my cheek and wiped away a tear that I didn't know I had.  
>"I think I'm more emotional that I'm used to." I knew that Damon wouldn't say much because he wasn't one for sensitive subjects.<br>"I didn't think I would hear you play so soon."  
>"It was in the moment type of thing." I gave him a small smile.<br>"I know that I've only known you for less than a month, but I'm glad that you came here." I couldn't help but look into Damon's eyes. "Even if you were helping Katherine in the beginning and I honestly just wanted you for sex, that's changed."  
>"Why are you telling me this?"<br>"I'm not used to talking about these things because it's way too moral for me," I let out a little chuckle ", I want you to know that no matter what happened to you, I love you." I couldn't help but smile at Damon before I leaned in and kissed him.  
>"Thank you." I gave him a small smile. "The sensitive side of you is nice, but I hope your cocky side comes back. I don't want you sensitive all the time."<br>"That would be a disaster." He gave me a small smile.  
>"You're amazing." I said in a whisper before leaning my head against his chest. He can go from sensitive one second to doing jokes the next.<br>"I know."  
>"There's the cocky side I love." He put his around around my shoulder and I looked at him to see he had a smile before we walked out of the boarding house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ You can thank me reading Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy for the Klessica flashback, which was kinda inspired from the books.<br>~ Seeing as I'm splitting the Karaoke night into two chapters, that means the Klessica scene that I wanted to put in this can be longer than I had planned. I'm not sure if Damon would also be in the scene, but I doubt it. There will be Jamon moments though.**

**~ I know Damon is slightly OOC in this chapter, but I think Jessica needs some sensitivity from him. The next chapter he should be back to him normal cocky self that we all love.**

**~ I am going to try and end this story before the end of the year... if I can't it will end before the end of January. It's nearing the end, which I'm actually excited to see how it turns out (the whole chapters+reviews).**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	24. Karaoke Night Part 2: Let It Rain

**~ I actually got the chapter up the day that I had planned :) I hope I can do that with the rest of the story.  
>~ Jamon fans should be happy with this chapter and maybe I've pleased some of the Klessica fans.<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<br>**_

I was looking out the window as Damon drove to the Grill. He had put the roof up on his car because it was raining and he didn't want the inside to get wet. I remember that I used to dance in the rain. There was one time when Klaus and I were on a date and it started raining and we ran into his mansion to get out of it.  
>"I like the rain." I said to Damon as I continued to look out the window. "I used to play in the rain until my parents yelled at me to come inside." I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "I've changed a lot since then."<br>"The rain isn't bad." Damon commented. I knew he was avoiding the emotional stuff, probably because he acted sensitive enough earlier.  
>"This is getting boring." I found myself sitting straighter in the seat. "Let's play some music." I reached for the radio button, but Damon stopped me.<br>"One condition." Damon took his eyes of the road for a moment. "I get you to myself tonight." He smirked.  
>"Well, what did you have in mind ?" I smirked, slightly challenging him.<br>"We'll figure something out." He smirked and gave me a quick kiss before turning his attention back to the road. I decided to take the opportunity and turn on the radio, which immediately started to play Taylor Swift. "Ugh." Damon groaned, which made me smile.  
>"Don't change it." I said when Damon's hand moved. "Unless you want to be alone tonight."<br>"You're evil."  
>"I know." I smiled, glad that we got out of the sensitive subjects.<p>

It didn't even take us the rest of the song before Damon parked by the Grill. Damon turned off the radio and I just gave him a look.  
>"You could have waited until the song was over." I said to him as he took the keys out.<br>"But I didn't like the song." Damon said with a straight face and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
>"You are soo lucky we are in your car."<br>"And why would that be?"  
>"Well, if we skip the Karaoke night, maybe you'll find out." I smirked. "Or we could what happens inside and wait till later..." I kissed him and started to get out of the car. I stood in the rain as Damon walked around the car.<br>"What happens if we go in?" Damon put his arm around my waist.  
>"That's something you'll have to wait for." I smirked at him before we walked into the Grill.<p>

* * *

><p>I had been at the grill for about two hours. Damon had left me to sit by myself so he could talk with his brother. I had decided to drink some bourbon, which was strong, but I had a feeling I wouldn't have much of a problem when it came to my drinking. In my mind, the whole reason that I was talkative before when I was drunk could have been from Klaus's compulsion. When I used to get drunk, I would let loose a little, but never be talkative like I was before. Without even looking, I could tell that Klaus had entered the grill. It didn't take long after that for Damon to return to his seat.<br>"Are you going to sing me a song?" He asked before taking my glass from me.  
>"You're welcome." I said as he started to drink. "I don't know." I said, almost quietly. "When I sang at the house, it was more of a 'in the moment' thing. Unless you can persuade me." I smirked at him, hoping not to get into why I was thinking about not to sing.<br>"Oh, I think I can." He said with a smirk before we kissed.  
>"You think so?" I asked, hoping to challenge him.<br>"I know so." He gave me a cocky smirk, which I liked to see.  
>"Give me back my drink first." I said before taking my glass from him. "I'll have a few more before I sing."<br>"Just don't pass out on me." I let out a little chuckle.  
>"I have a stronger tolerance to alcohol now." I gulped down the rest of the glass.<p>

After I finished two more drinks, I decided to shuffle through my Ipod. I didn't decide what to sing, so I hoped to just come across a random song. When I found one that I was familiar with I looked at Damon.  
>"This isn't really for you." I whispered as I slipped away before he could say anything. I walked up to the stage and just showed the band my Ipod, basically telling them that I was going to use it for the song. When I plugged it in and took a quick glance from Damon to Klaus before I began.<p>

'_shout it out  
><em>_I can't hold back no more  
><em>_I let it out  
><em>_all these feelings that were  
><em>_trapped inside'_ I looked towards Klaus  
><em>I was frozen every time<br>__I looked in your eyes  
><em>_clear my head'_ I looked away from him.  
><em>from all the cluttered things<br>__I should've said  
><em>_that wasn't me  
><em>_no I can't live like that  
><em>_I'm waking up and there is no  
><em>_looking back'_ I looked at Damon for a moment before I looked back at the crowd.

'_Every little tear  
><em>_I was scared to cry  
><em>_everything I feared  
><em>_but I kept inside  
><em>_I don't wanna hold  
><em>_it back one more day  
><em>_oh wash it away  
><em>_every tiny thought clouding  
><em>_up my head  
><em>_every single word that  
><em>_I never said  
><em>_I refuse to feel ashamed  
><em>_let it rain  
><em>_let it rain_

_clear the sky'_ I looked towards Damon.  
>'<em>I start to breathe again<br>__nothing to hide'_ I looked towards Klaus, but not at him.  
>'<em>let you through to who<br>__I am inside  
><em>_every layer  
><em>_'til you get underneath my skin  
><em>_let you in, let you in'_ I looked away from Klaus's direction and more towards the center of the Grill.

'_every little tear  
><em>_I was scared to cry  
><em>_everything I feared  
><em>_but I kept inside  
><em>_I don't wanna hold it back  
><em>_one more day  
><em>_oh wash it away  
><em>_every tiny thought  
><em>_clouding up my head  
><em>_every single word that  
><em>_I never said  
><em>_I refuse to feel ashamed  
><em>_let it rain  
><em>_let it rain_

_all the hurt that's been stuck inside of me  
>make it pour, make it bleed<br>let the rain wash me clean'_ I looked towards Damon_  
>'wash me clean<em>

_let it rain_  
><em>every little tear I was scared to cry<em>  
><em>everything I feared but I kept inside<em>  
><em>I don't want to hold it back one more day<em>  
><em>wash it away'<em>

_ I looked back at the crowd  
>'every tiny thought<br>clouding up my head  
>every single word that<br>I never said  
>I refuse to feel ashamed<br>let it rain  
>let it rain<em>

_wash me clean_  
><em>wash me clean'<em>

When I stopped singing I took a breath and I un-hooked my Ipod. I gave one last look at the crowd before going back to Damon.  
>"That was..." Damon said as I took his drink.<br>"Good." I said when I gave him his drink back.  
>"Not good." I turned to him. "Great." I couldn't help but smile and kiss him.<br>"Thanks." He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I said before walking away.

I walked into the bathroom at the Grill and let out a deep breath. '_Klaus is out there'_ I thought. '_Why is he here?'_ I looked at my reflection and saw that I'm more calm then I felt like. I felt nervous that he was here, but my face didn't show it. '_It must be something I regained when I remembered.'_ When I thought about it, I could hide my emotions from my face. I knew it wasn't easy, but it was a skill that Klaus had taught me. '_Maybe he'll leave me alone'_ I thought. I let out a breath before actually go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I opened the door and bumped into a person.<br>"Hello love." Klaus said with a small smile.  
>"Go away Klaus." I said before turning in a different direction. He grabbed my arm, which held me in my place.<br>"What happened to not being able to stay away from me?" I rolled my eyes at him.  
>"That was before you compelled me." I took my arm out his grip.<br>"I did to protect you."  
>"Whatever." I found myself standing "You did it to protect yourself."<br>"How can you say that?" Klaus asked me in disbelief. "I did it because I love you."  
>"Saying it and actually meaning it is two different things." I turned around and walked away before he could say another word.<p>

I knew Klaus probably meant it, but at the moment I didn't care. It could be the alcohol in my system, but I didn't want to be near him. '_I don't love him'_ A voice in my head said. '_Really?'_ Another voice challenged. I ignored them as I walked back to Damon. His expression slightly when I sat down.  
>"It's nothing." I said. "I just need another drink."<br>"Why don't we go back to the house?" He asked, which made me look at him. "At least there I don't have to pay for liquor."  
>"Great idea." I gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek. We both got off the chairs and walked to the exit. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Klaus watching us, but I ignored him.<p>

When Damon and I got outside, it was raining harder than when we arrived.  
>"Still like the rain?" Damon asked as he walked at a fast pace to his car. I decided to walk slowly, letting the rain soak me. It was one thing that didn't change, even with the compulsion. When I was on my own, I would go out in the light rain and either just walk or just let it soak me. I looked at Damon, who was already in his car. He watched me through the window as I got closer to the car. I felt something when I got to Damon's car, so I turned around. There was nothing behind me, but I felt that it was Klaus. He could have been looking, but then disappeared. There was a slight part of me that I was sad with him not around, but it was deep within me. He knew how I felt about compulsion, but he used it anyway. I let out a sigh and slid into Damon's car.<br>"I'm soaking wet." I said after I closed the door.  
>"You are the one that like the rain." Damon said before he started the car. "We'll have to do something about those wet clothes." He said with a smirk before pulling out.<br>"I'm just going to leave them on all night."  
>"We'll see about that." Damon said, which made me slightly smirk. He glanced at me before looking at the road. I moved my head and leaned it against the window. It seemed to me that it was easier to be with Damon at the moment than Klaus. <em>'Is it because he doesn't know everything?'<em> When I'm with Damon, I can act like I was never compelled. It does pop up in my head, but at least with Damon I don't have to think about it.

* * *

><p>I was in my bathroom while Damon was laying on my bed. We have been together almost all day, but it felt like I was still as close to Damon as I was before I remembered. I brushed my hair and then looked at my reflection. To me, I looked like that human girl that I was before Klaus. '<em>She's changed'<em> I thought. Even though it's true, I knew she was there. The girl that was in love with Klaus. I took a deep breath and pushed it down. '_Klaus can just get lost'_ I thought. '_I'm with Damon'._ It should be this way. I wanted it to be this way. '_At least I know my feelings will be real'_I thought before I decided to walk out of the bathroom.

Damon was just looking at me with his smirk, which I've grown to love.  
>"I was about to go in there and get you myself." Damon said as I walked towards the bed.<br>"I should have stayed in there longer then." I said with a small smirk before sliding in my bed next to him. I laid my head on the pillow and looked at him.  
>"I love you." He quietly said, which made me slightly smiled.<br>"I love me to." I said, trying to joke with him. He smirked. "I love you to Damon." I said before giving him a kiss. Even though that part of me that wanted Klaus was there, I wanted to ignore it. '_I'm staying with Damon'_ I told myself before moving so my head was on his chest. "Good night." I said in a whisper before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The song is '<em>Let It Rain'<em> By:_ Jordan Sparks_  
>~ I was going to make the Klessica scene longer, but I couldn't really think of anything they could say without Jessica or Klaus getting too emotional. I want to keep Jessica mad at Klaus, but we all know Klaus isn't the one to give up until he gets what he wants.<strong>

**~ I'm going to get at least one chapter a week up for this story until it's done. I want to try to get this story finished before the end of 2012, but if not, it will be before the end of January.**  
><strong>~ Please review. They mean a bit more since the story is nearing it's end.<strong>

**~ About 23 days have past and about 13 days until the full moon.**

**~ On another note, who else saw 4.07 My Brother's Keeper? Who else fell more in love with Klaus than they already are?**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	25. The Last Dance Part 1

****~ There is a POV in this story, that I don't do that often. I hope you enjoy it. (:****

**~ Since I've kinda lost track of the timeline (although I have it written down), There should be about 5-7 days until the full moon after the next chapter ends.**

**~ I didn't Originally decide to split 'The Last Dance' into two chapters, but I want to update this story at least once a week until it's at the end. Even with splitting this one, I might be able to finish it before the end of 2012. There would be some days skipped in between chapters if I do, but I hope you wouldn't ******mind when I get to the end.****

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's POV<strong>_

Jessica was sleeping, with her head on my chest. '_She's beautiful' _I thought. I didn't think I would feel the way I do for anyone after Katherine, but Jessica has changed that. Jessica seemed to be like me on the surface, but there was a different side of her underneath. Even though it seemed like she was pulling away, she's still here, in my arms. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the scent of her hair before giving the top of her head a kiss.

_**Jessica's POV**_

When I felt something touch the top of my head, I smiled.  
>"Is it morning?" I asked in a mumble.<br>"Yeah." Damon said in a whisper. "You should wake up."  
>"No." I said and I knew without looking, that he was smirking. "Let me sleep."<br>"Where's the fun in that?" I moved my head up and saw a smile on his face.  
>"Why wake me up?"<br>"Because I can do this." He tilted his head down and laid his lips onto mine.  
>"If you can do that..." I started to say, feeling more awake. I moved so I was on top of him. "... then I can do this." I kissed him and held down his arms so he couldn't do anything. Damon easily turned around so I was on the bottom. He held my arms down, the same way that I had done with him. "Suddenly I don't want to sleep anymore." Damon smirked before laying his lips on mine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The morning went pretty fast. Damon and Stefan signed their house over to Elena, so she could use it as a safe house against Klaus. That actually made me feel a little better, knowing that he couldn't just sneak in during the night and get me. He would be the type to do that. I decided to make some pasta for lunch, which Damon and I ate while Stefan and Elena were at school. After we ate we went up to Damon's room and stayed in there for a while.<em>

* * *

><p>I was brushing my hair, making sure it looked straight. Damon made it quite a mess and I wanted it to look at least semi-decent when his brother came home. I didn't think Stefan would like it if he came home to see my or his brother's sex hair. Thinking about how close I was with Damon brought a small smile to my face. '<em>Don't leave him'<em> a voice said in my head. I wasn't going to leave Damon, I love him. '_You loved Klaus'_ a different voice in my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He had compelled me to forget him a year ago but then made me remember less than a week ago. I know I wanted to remember, but I didn't know what I had forgotten. '_I'm staying with Damon'_ I told myself as I opened my eyes. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Damon standing at the doorway.  
>"Your hair looked nice before." He said, which made me smile.<br>"It was sex hair." I said as I finished making sure my hair was straight. "I wasn't going to let your brother see it."  
>"I guess we'll just have to mess it up again." Damon said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in a amusement.<br>"But I just got it straight." I said with a pout as I turned to face him.  
>"You look so cute when you pout."<br>"I am not cute." He gave me a small smirk. "I'm freaken hot."  
>"Then maybe we should cool you down." He said in a whisper as he stepped towards me. I couldn't help but smile.<br>"That wouldn't help the hair situation." I said before he was in arms length away. "And you knew what I meant."  
>"Screw your neat hair."<br>"So you'd rather screw my hair than me?" I faked a hurt/shocked expression. "How would that even work?" He just smirked at me before laying his lips on mine. "Try and cool me down after you catch me." I said before speeding away.

I couldn't help but be in a playful mood. I almost never was, but it felt good. When I got to the living room, I noticed that Damon was already there.  
>"Just because you're older and faster, that doesn't mean anything." I gave him a smirk before running out the house. I sped through the woods, knowing that he was following me. When he caught up to me, he basically tackled me to the ground.<br>"I finally caught you." He whispered in my ear before kissing my neck.  
>"That's because I let you." I whispered.<br>"If that makes you feel better." He said with a smirk before I rolled over and was on top of him.  
>"Oh, it does." I smirked before kissing his lips. "Ignore it." I said when I heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. Eventually his phone went silent, but then mine started to vibrate.<br>"Ugh." Damon groaned before slowly taking my phone out my pocket. "What's so important brother?" Damon asked into my phone after looking at the screen.  
>"<em>Klaus was at the school."<em> Stefan said, which made my eyes go wide. '_What would he be doing there?'_ I asked myself as I moved into a sitting position on top of Damon.  
>"What do you mean he was at the school?" Damon asked.<br>"_He compelled someone at the school to get a message to Elena."_ I took a deep breath, making sure I didn't lose control of my emotions. "_Elena and I are at the house. We need to plan."_ I gave Damon a nod, letting him know that I was going to go.  
>"We'll be right there brother." Damon said before hanging up.<br>"I guess I'm not getting sex hair again after all." I smiled as he handed me my phone.  
>"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Damon smirked, which made me roll my eyes. "You do have grass your hair."<br>"So do you." I said before standing. "I'll beat you back." I said before speeding away.

I got back to the boarding house to see Stefan, Elena and Bonnie in the living room.  
>"Where's Damon?" Elena asked.<br>"On his way." I said just before he walked through the door. "Speak of the devil." He just walked next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
>"I let you win." He whispered in my ear.<br>"Whatever makes you feel better." I whispered back. He placed his arm around my waist before looking at his brother.  
>"We'll go to the dance." Damon said, changing into a serious mood. "We'll find him and kill him."<br>"Really?" Stefan asked. "How are we going to do that?"  
>"Jessica knows what he looks like." Damon said. "She can spot him and try to lure him away."<br>"That won't work." I said. They all looked at me. "He's one of the Originals." I looked at Bonnie, Elena and Stefan. "He'll have some sort of plan, even if he doesn't know what we're up to. If he really was at the school, then he already has a plan." '_He'll be in someone else's body'_ I thought, remembering that was one of his little tricks.  
>"He could be anywhere at any time." Stefan said as he looked at me and Damon. "He compelled somebody at school." He looked to Elena and Bonnie. "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" There was a knock at the door before it opened, revealing Alaric.<br>"There you are." Stefan said as Alaric walked in. Right away, I could tell that there was something different about him, but I didn't know him that well.  
>"Sorry I'm late." He said as he walked closer to us.<br>"Hey, I need you to put me and Jessica down as chaperones at the dance tonight." Damon said, glancing at me. "Klaus made his first move." Alaric nodded and looked at me. I looked at him for a moment before looking at Elena and Stefan.  
>"Ok, so we find him and then what?" Elena asked. "What's our plan of attack?"<br>"Me." Bonnie said, bringing everybody's attention to her. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel." My eyes flickered towards Alaric's, whose eyes looked at mine. '_Klaus has to be in him' _I thought. "If you can find him, I can kill him." I looked back at Bonnie, who had a serious look on her face.  
>"That's not going to be that easy." 'Alaric' said. "I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." I let out a scoff. '<em>If you say so'<em> I thought. The only time he came across as scary is when he was mad or loses his temper.  
>"Alaric has a point." Damon said, slowly taking his arm from my waist. "I mean, what if he..." He rushed towards Bonnie, who put her hand up and sent him flying to the other side of the room. I let out a little chuckle when he hit the ground.<br>"Do that again." I said to Bonnie as Damon moved so he was looking at us. He gave me a stare and I just smiled at him.  
>"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said as Damon rose to his feet.<br>"It doesn't matter if he's an Original." Bonnie said, which brought my attention to her. "I can take down anyone who comes at me." She looked at Elena. "I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." I took a deep breath and let it out. '_She can't really kill him, can she?'_ I asked myself. Damon stepped up to my side and put his arm around my waist.  
>"I'd rather not be thrown across the room again." Damon whispered in my ear. I turned my head to look at him and our lips touched.<br>"Get a room." Bonnie said, which made me smirk.  
>"No chance witchy." Damon said.<br>"Do you want her to throw you across the room again?" I asked him. "That's what I thought." I said when he didn't answer. "Besides, we still have some time before the dance." I whispered in his ear and I could feel his smirk.  
>"Well, I'm leaving." Bonnie said before looking at Elena. "I'll see you later." Bonnie said to Elena before leaving the house. I looked at Elena and Stefan to see that they were looking at me and Damon.<br>"Maybe we should go upstairs." I whispered to Damon. "We can get the grass out of our hair." I gave him a small smile before speeding up to his room.

'_If Klaus was really in Alaric, like I am thinking... then he would have saw me and Damon'_ I let out a sigh. Knowing Klaus, he likes to get what he wants. When he doesn't, he goes to almost any length to get it. '_He wants me'_ I thought.  
>'<em>You want him'<em> A voice said in my head.  
>'<em>No'<em> Another voice said. If I wanted him, I would have stayed with him the moment he made me remember. I had stayed with Damon, despite them still trying to kill Klaus. Damon made me feel human, more human than when I was with Klaus. I missed the feeling, which made the situation difficult. '_What if they do kill him? Could I let them kill him?'_ I let out a sigh before going into Damon's bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I actually got this up a few days before I had planned. I will also be getting chapter for 'Into The Darkness' this week.<br>**  
><strong>~ I can tell you that 'Alari-Klaus' will sort of have a chat with Jessica in the next chapter. What it's about, I will let you guess.<br>****~ I had a 'date-night' for Jamon planned after the decade dance, but I might not put it it. It's more of a filler before the events that happen in _2.19 Klaus_. If there are enough reviews on this chapter, I'll put it in. If not, I'm going straight to the events of _2.19 Klaus, _which would also be a possible combo of a Karaoke night... because I have one more planned before the end of the story.  
><strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	26. The Last Dance Part 2

**~ It took me a little longer than I thought, but I was able to update this story. (: I have some news, but I'm saving it until the end of the chapter.**

**~ There are Jamon moments in the chapter... but for those of you that like Klessica... there might be a treat in there for you ;)**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<br>**_  
>I was standing in front of the mirror in Damon's room, staring at my reflection. He had picked out a dress that was in storage, that I was less than enthusiastic to wear. I was going to torture him later for making me wear this color.<br>"You look stunning." Damon said as he stood behind me.  
>"I don't see why I have to wear this dress." I said, looking at our reflection. "I hate this color."<br>"Well, pink looks good on you." He whispered in my ear.  
>"I hate it."<br>"Well think of it this way. When we get back in here tonight, I'll just rip it off that much faster." He whispered before pressing his lips on my neck.  
>"Or, you could rip it off right now."<br>"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I couldn't help but smile before turning around to face him.  
>"Just as much as you want me in your bed."<br>"That much, huh?" I couldn't help but smile before kissing him. "Hopefully, you'll still be in the mood after tonight."  
>"I'll NEED it after tonight." I said with a small smile. I couldn't help wondering if they could really kill Klaus. If he was in Alaric's body, then it was possible that he couldn't be killed. '<em>Stay out of the way'<em> I told myself. If I stayed out of the way, then I could distract myself and pretend that nothing would be happening. I slipped my hand into Damon's before we walked out of his room. We walked through the hall and stopped in front of Stefan's room. He and Elena were kissing  
>"Anytime tonight lovebirds." I said, which made them turn their attention to me.<br>"We'll be down in 20 minutes." Elena said, which seemed to satisfy Damon because he slightly pulled me towards the stairs.

Damon led me to the living room before turning towards me. He pressed his lips onto mine, which slightly took me by surprise.  
>"I love you." I said in a whisper when he pulled away.<br>"I know." He gave me a cocky smirk before our lips touched again. His hands slowly moved down my back, to my waist.  
>"We don't have time." I whispered.<br>"She said 20 minutes." I placed my hands on his waist.  
>"They'll walk in on us."<br>"Who cares?" He whispered before laying his lips on mine again. I decided to indulge Damon, slightly hoping that I could distract myself.

* * *

><p>Damon and I got to the dance after Stefan and Elena walked in on us making out on the couch. I tried to keep my hair neat, because of the work I put into it, but it ended up being messy again. Despite not really liking dances, wearing pink, and Klaus... I told myself to have a good time. I knew Damon wouldn't stop until he saw me smiling, which I hoped happened right in front of Klaus. There was a part of me that wanted to mentally torture Klaus after the compulsion he used on me. It wasn't something easily forgotten and he needs to see that.<p>

Damon held my hand as he guided me into the gym. It was filled with 1960's decorations with people dressed in 1960's themed clothing.  
>"Remind me why I'm wearing a pink dress again?" I asked in a whisper to Damon.<br>"Because you look hot." He said in a whisper back.  
>"Don't I always?" I asked with a smirk before the music that was playing stopped.<br>"Thanks for being here, everybody." Everybody clapped when a girl spoke into the microphone. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena and Jessica." I tried to be unphased because I had a feeling I knew why she was saying it. "From Klaus." '_I knew it'_ I thought before looking around.  
>"That was a lame, cheap shot." Damon said as he rubbed the back of my hand. "He's just trying to bait us."<br>"I know everyone here." Elena said.  
>"Maybe he's not here." Stefan said just as my eyes landing on 'Alaric<em>'<em> ."He just wants us to believe that he is." '_Oh, he's here'_ I thought, not taking my eyes off of him.  
>"It's a party, people." Damon said. "Blend. Let him come to us." I didn't hear what Jeremy and Bonnie said when she took him away from us. "There's Ric." Damon's voice brought me out of my thoughts that Klaus was watching us. "We'll be back." Damon gently guided me towards where 'Alaric' was standing.<p>

Damon stopped walking when he got to Alaric's side.  
>"Special dedication, huh?" Alaric asked, even though I knew it was Klaus. "This guy's a little twisted."<br>"He's more than a little twisted." I said, knowing that he was listening.  
>"I'm not impressed." Damon said.<br>"Me either." I said as I looked at everyone dancing. I knew what he could do, so something this small wasn't that special.  
>"No?" Alaric asked.<br>"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said before he and I went into the crowd.

Damon and I got to the middle of the crowd before we started dancing.  
>"How were the 60's?" I asked Damon, wondering what he thought of the decade.<br>"The 60's were one of the better decades." He whispered in my ear. "You would have liked the decade."  
>"I think I would have liked any decade after the 50's." I said as I leaned my head against his chest. "Any decade with upbeat music and showers." Damon let out a chuckle.<br>"Then you would have liked the 70's with the disco and all the bright pink." I rolled my eyes with a small smile. Damon knew I didn't like pink and I knew that there was other main colors besides pink for girls. I looked up and Damon before he took me by surprise. He started dancing with me with what I thought were 60's style moves. It went on for a few minutes before we kissed.  
>"You've got moves." I said with a small smile.<br>"Oh, honey," He leaned in closer to my ears ", I've got moves you've never seen before." He whispered before smiling. I gave him a kiss before I leaned my head back against his chest.

* * *

><p>After a while I convinced Damon to let me go to the bathroom by myself. He didn't want me to go alone, but I wanted to. I knew there was a chanced I'd run into Klaus, but I had to have a little time by myself.<p>

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. '_I still don't like pink' _I thought. That was one thing that never changed about me. Pink was never one of my favorite colors and I don't think it would change, even though I did look good in the dress. I slightly smiled, knowing that even though he didn't know about my true feelings for Klaus. Damon was still there for me. I stopped myself from thinking about what he might think he might find out as I exited the bathroom.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone.  
>"Oh, it's you." I said when I saw who I bumped into.<br>"You should be nicer to me love." Klaus said through Alaric's body.  
>"Right now, I'm stronger than you." I said, making sure there was some space between us. "You should be nicer to me." He smirked, which was different in Alaric's body.<br>"You look lovely in pink." I rolled my eyes. "Too bad you don't like the color or I would say you should wear it more often."  
>"Now why would I wear color that I hate more than once?"<br>"You sure liked pink when I gave you pink lingerie." He closed the space between us. "You should know by now that I don't like to share." He whispered in my ear.  
>"You should know that I won't forgive the compulsion that easily." He looked into my eyes. "Even if it was to protect me."<br>"I take that as a challenge love." He said before kissing me. It took me by surprise because if anyone saw us, they would see Alaric kissing me, not Klaus. There was a second that I found myself giving into the kiss before he pulled away. I looked at him, somewhat stunned by what he did. "You don't want Damon to see you kissing his best friend, now do you?" He asked with smirk before walking away. My feet didn't want to move from my spot, even though I wanted to go back to the dance. Even though it was Alaric's lips, I could tell that Klaus still cared for me. After shaking my head I forced myself to go back towards the dance.

I didn't even get back to the dance before hearing noises in the hall.  
>"Hey idiots!" I semi-yelled when I noticed people were harming Jeremy. I heard footsteps behind me, which made one of the people hold up a crossbow and shoot. They didn't shoot me, but the person behind me.<br>"Let me guess..." I heard Damon say when I turned to see him "...Klaus says hi?" I noticed that Damon had a stake, just above his heart before Stefan rushed to knock the people out and disarm them. Damon took the stake and got ready to kill the guy who shot him.  
>"No, no, no, no, don't kill him." Stefan said. "He's compelled."<br>"So?" Damon asked, in the position to stake the guy,  
>"This is a distraction." I said in realization. '<em>Klaus is in Alaric's body.'<em> I thought. "I think he's going after Bonnie." I looked at Stefan.  
>"Go find Bonnie and Elena." Stefan said to both me and Damon. "I got this. Go." Damon considered it for a couple of seconds before throwing the guy against the lockers and disappearing.<br>"Are you sure you got this?" I asked Stefan and he nodded before I sped away.

I didn't see Damon, which made me think that we went in different directions. My ears perked up when I hear Alaric's laugh. '_Klaus'_ I thought before speeding in the direction.  
>"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade." Elena and Bonnie immediately noticed when I appeared at their side. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." He looked at me. "Nice of you to join us Jessica." I made it look like I was unphased by his words towards me.<br>"Alaric, are you on vervain?" Elena asked.  
>"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" He asked as he took a step closer to us.<br>"He's being compelled." Elena said towards Bonnie.  
>"Nope. Try again." He said before looking towards me. "Unless you would you rather tell them."<br>"What's going on?" Bonnie asked the both of us as she moved into a protective stance in front of Elena.  
>"Klaus is inside Alaric's body." I said, not taking my eyes off of him. He smiled at me before looking towards Elena.<br>"Surprise!" He kept the smile when he said that to Elena.  
>"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena said in a whisper.<br>"Just relax, Elena. You to Jessie." I took a deep breath when Klaus used my old nickname. "I'm not here to hurt you two. You're not on my hit list tonight." He said when he looked back at Elena. I knew Klaus wouldn't harm me because he wanted me back and harming me would make that harder for him. "But you are." He said when he looked at Bonnie. She used her magic to throw him against the lockers. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch?" Klaus asked as he slowly got up. "You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He tried to run towards Bonnie before she used her magic to throw him against the display case that was behind him. "By all means... Fire away!" He said before slowly getting up from the ground. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."  
>"Go. Run." Bonnie said before turning towards us. "Run!" She grabbed Elena's arm and started to run away. I decided to run with them, not wanting to answer questions about me and Klaus.<p>

Bonnie slightly slowed down behind me and Elena before closing the doors behind us with her magic.  
>"What happened?" Damon asked as he entered the hall. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when I saw him. Even though I knew Klaus wouldn't harm me, I gave Damon a hug. He returned it, like he was trying to comfort me. Damon made me feel safe, even though I knew that I was already safe.<br>"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena and I said at the same time.  
>"What?" Damon asked in disbelief.<br>"He's possessing it or something." Bonnie said as I broke the hug from Damon."Go find Stefan. Now." Damon said to Elena.  
>"Okay." Elena said before running away.<br>"You okay?" Damon asked me in a soft tone. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it.  
>"I want to leave." I said to Damon.<br>"Go home. I'll meet you there." I gave Damon a small nod before leaving the school.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the boarding house, I quickly changed from the dress. I put on a pair of black pants and red tank top before I went downstairs. Nobody was back yet so I went into the basement, grabbed a blood bag and also grabbed a whole bottle of bourbon from the living room before going up to Damon's room. I didn't drink all of the bourbon, but just enough to give me a buzz. The bottle was set on Damon's dresser while I was sitting on his bed, drinking a blood bag. '<em>Why would he go into Alaric's body?'<em> I asked myself. '_Infiltration'_I thought. It was the only way he could make sure Bonnie actually had enough power to kill him.

When I finished the blood bag I decided to try to relax until Damon got back. I covered up with his blankets and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I felt something move in the bed, so I slightly opened my eyes.<br>"Damon." I mumbled.  
>"I'm right here." He said before he stopped moving. "You have nothing to worry about." '<em>But I do'<em> I thought before moving closer to him.  
>"If you give me a nickname, don't call me Jessie." I said in a whisper.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because he called me that and I don't want the two of you connected in my head."<br>"I'm nothing like him." He said before kissing the top of my head.  
>"I know." I said before I drifted back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I hope you liked what I decided to do with Jessica and Klaus in this chapter.<strong>

**~ I might change my priority of this story. Right now, I'm writing a story along the season 4 timeline of the show called 'Changes Within'. I want it even with the show, so I might stop updating this story after this chapter, so I can catch up with the other story. I am 5 and a half or so episodes behind the show and I split each episode up into two chapters, so in order to get that story in line with the show, I would have to try and update it twice a week. That means that this story would go on hiatus until the new year, but then end in 3-5 more chapters.**

**~ I could easily finish this story by just writing the chapters for _2.19 Klaus, 2.20 The Last Day, 2.21 The Sun Also Rises, and 2.22 As I Lay Dying. _I was going to combing '_The Last Day and The Sun Also Rises' _into one chapter, which means that there would only be about 3 chapters left until the end (if I didn't split them into two or more parts). I had originally planned to have a chapter between now and '_2.19 Klaus_'... but I will only put it in if you guys want to see it. I want to try and finish up this story because it's come near the end of season 2, which is how long I had planned for it to go, and plus there aren't many reviews on this story anymore. I hope to hear your thoughts, because if nobody wants the fillerish chapter, I will go straight to '_2.19_ Klaus' when I return from the story's hiatus. **

**~ Please read my other stories, especially _Changes Within, Becoming Reality, Things Change, _and _Past Temptations. _**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	27. Klaus part 1

****~ Nobody said anything about wanting the filler chapter, so I'm just going to skip it. I was going to have another Karaoke night (which would be the last one for this story) and it was going to be combined with this episode, but I'm going to have it when I try to combine 'The Last Day' and 'The Sun Also Rises' together (depending on the reviews and how things go when I start to type the chapters)  
><strong>**

_Lucy: It's not that stressful, but it does make it harder to make frequent updates. It's actually hard to believe that this is one of the best stories you've read. I mean, I do consider myself a good writer, but I know that there are people out there better than me. The plot for the story was actually planned last year when I was just starting out and I had actually wrote down to make a possible sequel along season 3... when I don't have as many stories at once. I actually do plan on making a book in the future, but it probably won't be about vampire... even though they are one of my favorite supernatural creatures. I have two ideas written down, but we'll see what happens in the future. Thanks for being fan of my writing and for reviewing._

**~ I hope that despite the somewhat lack of action of in this chapter and that is a bit shorter, that you'll still like it. Hopefully Klessica (Klaus+Jessica) fans will like this.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<br>**_  
>I looked at Damon, who was sleeping next to me. He was silently sleeping so I took the opportunity to slip out of his bed to sneak downstairs. I slowly walked down the stairs, being careful not to make a sound. As I eventually reached the basement, I could tell that someone was down there.<br>"Elena?" I quietly asked when I saw her sitting on the floor.  
>"Jessica." She said with surprise. "What are you doing?"<br>"I was going to undagger Elijah, but I see you've already done that." I said when I saw the dagger in her hand.  
>"Don't tell Damon or Stefan." She said. "Please?"<br>"I'm not going to tell anyone until they find out for themselves." Elena took what I said by surprise. Truth be told, I wasn't really planning on undaggering Elijah, but I'm glad that Elena did. I needed to ask him some questions about Klaus, but I couldn't do it when somebody else would be in the same room as me and him. '_Nobody needs to know' _I thought when I thought of my past with Klaus.

I leaned against the doorway, knowing that nobody would see me. Damon and Stefan were still sleeping, so I knew we were safe. I looked at Elena, who was impatiently looking at Elijah. My eyes went back towards him just as his body jerked. I rushed to his side only to be met with Elena on the other side of him.  
>"Elijah." She said in a whisper, probably knowing that if she was louder, that they were hear her.<br>"Katerina." Elijah said in a gasp.  
>"Elijah." Elena said in another whisper. "It's me, it's Elena."<br>"Oh, my God." He whispered before he closed his eyes and his body started to jerk in different directions. Elijah managed to stand on his own. "I can't... I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" He managed to ask me and Elena, who rushed to his side. "I can't... I can't be in this house."  
>"You're not invited in." I said in realization before looking towards Elena.<br>"Get me out of here." Elijah said to Elena before he sped away. Elena looked at me with confusion before we followed him. I followed Elena to the front door, which Elijah was outside of. "What happened?" Elijah asked when he failed to get in. Both Elena and I raised out fingers to our mouths.  
>"Shh!" Elena tried to sush Elijah, trying to tell him to be quiet.<br>"I'll tell you." Elena said in a whisper. "Not here. Can I trust you?"  
>"Can I trust you?" Elijah asked Elena but also glanced at me. Elena looked upstairs, then to me, and then back to Elijah. She slowly and carefully handed the dagger to Elijah, through the barrier that was stopping him from coming in.<br>"I'll try to keep Damon busy." I said in a whisper to Elena before looking towards Elijah. I hoped he could see it in my eyes that I remembered, but if he didn't then I'd have to tell him.  
>"Thanks." Elena whispered before I sped upstairs and slowly snuck back into his bed. He didn't move, but I could tell a faint smile appeared on his face. I smiled at him while making a mental note to make sure that I would try to get answers from Elijah later.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<br>**__I stood in front of my mirror, wearing an ankle length dress. It was a red dress that had a v-shaped neckline with a red gem necklace around my neck. My hair was slightly wavy with my bangs curled, hanging in along my cheeks. I slightly smiled, knowing how he would react when he would see me.  
>"You look beautiful love" Klaus said when he appeared at my doorway. He was in a tux, with a bow-tie because I thought he looked hotter in a bow-tie than an actual tie.<br>"I know I do Nik." I said before momentarily looking back at my reflection. "My last high school dance."  
>"And it'll be a memorable one." He said smirking as he stepped up behind me.<br>"Even without sex, it's already memorable." I said with a small smile before kissing him. "If we don't leave for the dance now, we'll never make it there." _

"_We'll have plenty of time later love." Klaus said as he gently ran his fingers down my arm before our hands intertwined.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you to." I said with a small smile before kissing him again.  
><em>_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and realized that I had fallen back to sleep. '<em>I dreamt of Klaus'<em> I thought before looking around the room. Damon wasn't anywhere in the room. '_Does he know what Elena did?'_ I asked myself before letting out a sigh. '_It's getting closer to the full moon'_ I thought as I moved into a sitting position. I slowly slid off the bed and quietly snuck into my room.

I took a dark green tank top and black jean shorts before going into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and wasn't completely sure at who I was seeing. On the surface I looked like I was sad and really emotional, which I knew wasn't me. My mind flashed through all the things that have happened, since I arrived in Mystic Falls.

When I arrived, I didn't know my past with Klaus. I only knew that he had killed my 'parents' and for some reason left me alive. It wasn't until about a week ago that Klaus made me remember everything. '_Could Katherine have known?'_ I asked myself when I remembered that Katherine was there right after Klaus killed my 'parents'. '_Elijah knew'_ I thought. Not only was he the reason Klaus compelled me to forget in the first place, but when he showed up at the Boarding house during my first week here, he seemed to know something. '_What should I do about the situation?'_ I asked myself. Everybody thought that I was going to help them kill Klaus because I hate him. They all thought that he killed my parents, but that's because I didn't tell them the truth. It would just blow everything out of proportion and I was trying to avoid that. '_I never was this worried before'_ I thought, momentary flashing back to when I was with Klaus. '_I never had so many secrets'_ I thought before I forced myself to start a shower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_**General POV  
><strong>__  
>Jessica was sleeping in the bed with the blanket covering her up to her shoulders. Klaus was awake and just watching her in her sleep. He noticed that her hair was messy because of what the two of them did the night before. Klaus had wondered why he ever started to fall for someone as simple as a human. He told himself after Tatia that he wouldn't care for or even love anyone like the way he loved her. There was something about Jessica that made him take an interest. No matter how many times he told himself that she was nothing more than a human, which he used for toys and meals, he just couldn't kill her. <em>

_Klaus slowly took his hand and brushed some hair behind Jessica's ear. She slightly smiled at the touch of his fingers on her skin.  
>"I wanna sleep." Jessica said, very quietly and tiredly to Klaus.<br>"Then sleep love." Klaus said in a whisper, knowing she could hear him.  
>"I can't if you keep touching me." She whispered, trying to sleep. Klaus slightly smiled and was about to slowly move out of the bed, but Jessica stopped him. "Don't leave the bed." She said before moving herself so her head was on top of his bare chest. "That's better." She said with a small smile.<br>"Go back to sleep Jessie." Klaus gently kissed the top of her head. Jessica couldn't help but smile as she went back to sleep. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for a vampire, let alone one of the Originals. Everything that has happened with him, she was thankful for. It was a week since her parents died and her and Klaus's first serious discussion about her possibly becoming a vampire. She knew that eventually she would have to become a vampire. It wasn't something that she wanted to think about at the moment. As Klaus put one arm around her, holding her closer to him, she started to fall back into her peaceful slumber.  
><em>_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ I didn't originally plan all the Klessica flashbacks, but I felt like they fit with the situation.<br>~ I was going to include the whole thing in one chapter, but I wanted to post a story before it would become 2013 for me. I know it's a bit shorter than normal chapters... but the next one will be longer and will have the rest of what I wanted along with more Klessica flashbacks... (:****

**~ I know that this chapter lacked some action or anything really exciting, but the next chapter will make up for it.**  
><strong><br>~ I am looking more for reviews telling me how you like the story so far, but then again... so is every author on the site. (But as long as you actually take two seconds or longer to type a review, I'm okay (: )**  
><strong>~ This story is nearing the end and would end sooner if I didn't keep splitting chapters into more than one part. Hopefully there will be more reviews on the story because it's ending and because before the next chapter is even posted, this story will be one year old. I never wrote a story for more than a few months (Not counting '<em>Funny TVD on Facebook'<em>, '_What's Hidden Underneath', 'The Salvatore Sister', 'You Can Never Forget'_ and_ 'Into The Darkness')_. My other stories have (that are current) have only been up for about three months each while the other ones that I listed have been up for longer.  
><strong><strong><br>~ If I'm being honest, there were points when I was writing this story, before this point, that I was just going to end it because of the lack of reviews. I am actually surprised that the story has gotten this far and it has stuck to how I planned it practically a year ago. So to those of you that have stuck around and reviewed, thank you for allowing me to finish a story idea (:****  
><strong>

**~ If you see this before it becomes 2013 for you, then have a happy new year. If it's 2013 when you read this... then Happy New Year.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	28. Klaus Part 2

**~ This story is over a year old! :) I will more about my thoughts on that at the end of the chapter.  
>~ It feels longer than it has since I posted the last chapter.<br>****~ This chapter is the last part for the episode 'Klaus' which means the full moon is the next chapter!**

_wades wife: When I originally wrote down a summary for this story (which is about a notebook page long) I wrote at the end 'possible sequel'. That will only happen if there are enough reviews... even though I've sort of have so many chapters already planned *slight facepalm* The possible sequel would kind of go along season three, if I were to do it eventually. lol I'm glad you like the flashbacks. With Jessica's increasingly growing issues with what's going on, there will be more flashbacks... they might not all be nice though._

_SomebodyWhoCares: It is ending soon because I only had the story planned to go so far which helps because I want to thin down the number of stories I'm doing at once so I can update the more popular stories more often. I have mentioned in past chapters that his story is nearing it's end... but the last chapter will be with the end of season two, since this story has season 2 events... and the possible sequel will be along season 3 (which I actually doubt I'd make it at the moment)._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

I walked down the stairs fully aware that Elijah was awakened. '_He's the reason Klaus compelled you'_ I told myself. Klaus wanted me to be safe so he compelled me to forget our relationship. There was a part of me that just wanted to be with him, but I stopped myself. '_I'm with Damon now'_I had to keep repeating to myself. If I didn't I felt like I would go to Klaus, despite everything that has happened.

I broke out of my thoughts when I saw Damon coming out of the kitchen.  
>"You weren't in bed." I said to him.<br>"I was letting you sleep." He said to me.  
>"It didn't help too much when you were gone." I said and he smiled at me before kissing me on the cheek. My mind flashed back to this morning when Elena took the dagger out of Elijah. I wasn't going to tell them about that because I felt that they would find out about it sooner or later. "I love you." I said before pressing my lips gently on his.<br>"I love you to." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him as we started to walk towards the living room.  
>"Have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked the both of us.<br>"No." I lied to Stefan. I knew Elena had gone somewhere with Elijah, but I was keeping that a secret.  
>"I don't have to keep tabs on her." Damon said. "She's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." Damon kissed my head.<br>"You want to go back to your bed?" I asked in a whisper to Damon as Stefan called Elena.  
>"Why not the couch?" He asked which made me smirk.<br>"Because the bed has more room." I said to him, which made him smirk. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan go towards the basement. Damon decided to follow and I went after them.  
>"No, she didn't." Damon said when I got behind him. I wasn't surprised when I didn't see Elijah, Elena or the dagger in the room where his body was.<br>"She's going to be in trouble." I said, mainly to myself. '_Hopefully they won't find out that I knew'_ I thought before taking out my phone so I could text Elena. '_I didn't tell them'_I texted her when I knew no one was looking before I slipped it into my pocket. Before I went upstairs, I took one look into the room where Elijah had been.

I walked up the stairs to see Stefan sitting on the couch, holding his phone to his ear and Damon watching him.  
>"Where are you?" Stefan asked into his phone. "Are you okay?"<br>"_Yes, I'm fine_." I heard Elena say. '_Please don't tell him'_ I thought towards her. I'd rather not have them know that I knew about her letting Elijah out of the basement.  
>"Where's Elijah?" Stefan asked Elena and I kept my ears on the conversation.<br>"_He's right here."_ Elena said, which made me wonder. I wanted to talk to Elijah, but I didn't know if she would tell me where they went.  
>"Where? I'm on my way." '<em>She's not going to tell you'<em> I thought to Stefan.  
>"<em>No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone."<em> I looked at Damon, who was looking at me before we looked back at Stefan.  
>"Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus." I couldn't help but flash back to when Klaus compelled me to forget everything. He said he did it because he didn't want to have Elijah use me against him, but in a way that backfired. When I didn't know about what Klaus meant to me, I plotted with Elijah and Katherine to kill him. '<em>Elijah wouldn't use me now, would he?'<em> I asked myself.  
>"<em>Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him."<br>_'_Can I trust him if I talk to him later?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself.  
>"<em>He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself."<br>_"You can't do this alone."  
>"<em>It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch."<em> I could hear the call end, which made Stefan lower his phone.  
>"Did she just hang up on you?" I asked, hoping that if I played along, they wouldn't ask me about the situation.<br>"She did." Stefan said as he looked from me to Damon.  
>"She's lost it." Damon said.<br>"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan said to Damon, which made me think of Klaus again. '_Do I really want Klaus dead?'_ I asked myself. Sure, he compelled me, but it was to protect me. I knew that I was going to keep asking myself that until the day after the full moon. At the moment, I tried to focus on the fact that Elijah was out and that I could get some answers from him if I got the chance.  
>"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her."<br>"She'd kill herself in the process." I said to Damon. Personally, I didn't mind Bonnie and I'd rather her stay alive, but if she did kill Klaus she would be better dead. I don't know yet how I'd feel if Klaus was actually dead.  
>"Elena's looking for another way." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"Her way's going to get her killed." Damon said as he stood up from the couch across from Stefan. "So we need to find her and stop her."  
>"No, you need to back off." Stefan said as he stood, stopping Damon.<br>"What?" Damon asked Stefan.  
>"Look, I don't like this any more than you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing."<br>"That might be your plan. Mine's better." Damon was about to leave, but Stefan caught him by the arm.  
>"I said back off."<br>"Okay boys, settle down." I said, getting in between them. "I'll just occupy Damon upstairs." I looked at Damon and tried to give him a '_We'll talk upstairs about this'_ look. I started to drag Damon towards the stairs, up towards his room.

* * *

><p>When Damon and I were in his room and I knew Stefan wasn't listening, I turned to Damon.<br>"I have a plan." I said to him. "I want to try and sneak a visit to Katherine and give some vervain."  
>"You want to help her?" Damon asked, slightly confused.<br>"Not so much help as make a deal with her." I said. "If I give her some vervain to prevent any further compulsion, then she will owe us."  
>"What if Klaus catches you?" Damon asked with worry.<br>"That's no problem." I said with confidence. "If Klaus is still in Alaric's body, then I can take him."  
>"What if Katherine's not alive?" He asked.<br>"I'm pretty sure she is. From what she told me about Klaus I don't he'd kill her." I said, not telling him that I _knew_ that he wouldn't kill her. "Plus, Elena didn't tell Stefan to watch me." I gave Damon a smirk.  
>"You are devious." He said with a smirk before kissing me.<br>"I know." I said when he pulled back before kissing him. We quickly moved to his bed. He had me under him as he kissed down my neck.

* * *

><p>After a while, I prepared a small vile of vervain and left the boarding house. Damon was going to tell me any information that Stefan told him while I was out. I was just waiting for the opportunity for Klaus to leave Katherine alone so I could sneak a visit to her. I was sitting at a table outside of the Grill and thought I saw someone out the corner of my eye. When I turned, I saw Klaus I figured was still in Alaric's body. He didn't look at me, but he started to drive somewhere. '<em>Perfect'<em> I thought, knowing that he wasn't watching Katherine. After I finished my drink, I made my way towards where Damon told me Alaric's loft was.

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs, stood in front of the door and knocked. There was some music and some noise inside, so I knew Katherine was inside. I opened the door and saw her standing there, looking at me.<br>"Surprise." I said with a small smile.  
>"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked as I tried to see it I was able to enter, which to my surprise, I was. "It can't be to just check up on me."<br>"I came to bring you this." I showed her the vial of vervain. She tried to get it, but I held it away. "Not so fast Kat. I need to talk to you first." I sat on top of the counter. "First thing, did you know I had a past with Klaus?"  
>"Of course I did." She casually said to me. "I also knew that if it wasn't for me Elijah would have found you."<br>"So the entire time I was with you and I was helping you, you knew about my past?" She just nodded her head. "Well, now that it's cleared, on to the second thing. Damon and I thought it was best to see what he's done." Katherine looked at me with slight confusion. "Has he said to stay in this apartment until it was safe to leave?" She tried to say something, but couldn't. "Okay, so he has." I slipped off the counter. "Has he said that you have to do everything he says until the end of time?"  
>"No." And I slightly smiled.<br>"Damon knew there would be a loophole if you were compelled." Katherine caught the vial when I threw it to her. "Be careful with that. If he finds out you have it he will kill you." I said, knowing Klaus before I walked towards the door. "Oh now you owe us." I said, turning towards her. "Either Damon or I will come to collect."  
>"Jess." Katherine said when I was out the door. "Thanks." I just gave her a nod before walking away.<p>

As I exited the building, I got a text from Elena.  
>'<em>If you want to talk to Elijah, now's your chance. He's at the Lockwood's.'<em>  
>'<em>That's good news.'<em> I thought before slipping my phone into my pocket. I was going to drive there, but my car was still parked at the Grill and it was faster if I ran.

* * *

><p>I walked straight through the doors, because I had already been invited in. Elijah was leaning against the fireplace.<br>"Jessica." He said when he saw me.  
>"Elijah." I said, taking a step closer to him. "How nice to see you up and about." I sat on the couch and made myself comfortable. "You've missed so much."<br>"I'm aware of that." Elijah said as he stood straighter.  
>"For starters, I know more than I did before." I said, trying not to use the words '<em>I remember'<em>. "You knew when you saw me my first week here, didn't you?"  
>"I know my brother Jessica."<br>"I'm sure you'd like to think that." I said, knowing full well that Elijah really didn't know Klaus. Klaus told me they were brothers when we were together, but I knew more about Klaus than anyone. "I spend almost three years with him and that was almost thrown away because of you."  
>"He killed our family."<br>"I'm well aware of that Elijah." I stood up from the couch. "I remembered everything he's told me in the past."  
>"Then you know why I'm doing this."<br>"No, I don't." I took a deep breath. "I'm not with him anymore, but I don't see why you'd want to kill your own brother. Sure, he killed your family," _'And he carries them with him'_ I thought ", but he's your brother. If I had a brother that killed my entire family, I'd still have him near me. Family is family no matter what happens."  
>"You're still sticking up for him." I scoffed.<br>"He wishes. I'm just saying that you'd want to think about having family more than revenge." I said before making my way towards the door.  
>"Do they know?" Elijah asked, which made me stop.<br>"No." I said without turning towards him. "They don't need to know." I said before walking out.

I wanted to talk more to Elijah, but there wasn't really anything that came to mind. I had decided to run back to the Grill to get my car before going back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>I parked my car in the driveway and saw that Elena was still gone. '<em>She must have gone back to Elijah'<em> I thought before getting out of my car and going inside. There was no one in the living room, but I could hear some stuff coming from the library. I quickly got a blood bag and went into the library.  
>"Hey." I said when I saw the top of Damon's head over the liquor bottles. "Miss me?"<br>"Of course I did." He said as I walked around the couch and sat next to him.  
>"Good." I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek before drinking from the bag. "I'm actually tired." I leaned my head on his shoulder.<br>"Then sleep." He whispered as he brought his arm around me.  
>"I love you." I murmured.<br>"I love you to." He quietly said before kissing me on the lips. I moved my legs onto the couch and slowly fell asleep on Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I was going to put a flashback in this chapter, but I'm going to put it in the next one instead. I was also going to have some more Elijah in this chapter, but he's going to be in the next chapter because it will based from '<em>The Last Day'. <em>The next chapter might also have some '_The Sun Also Rises'_scenes. I am going to try to combine those episodes into one chapter, but if I can't do that, they will each be their own chapter.**

**~ In the next chapter, it will also be the last Karaoke night for the story. Is there any specific song or artist that you want in the next chapter? If the song is after the events of the story (mid 2010+), I will have it (maybe) that Jessica has written it. Who do you think she should sing the song for, Klaus, Damon, or both of them?**

**~ There are about three (maybe four) chapters left for this story until it's done. I will try to get them up before February is over, which would mean about one a week until I'm done. If I get a lot of reviews on this chapter, I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week. If the whole story gets a lot of reviews on the story over all, then I'll consider making a sequel. That would be nice because I have an idea on how to start it. (:  
>~ I honestly didn't think that this story would get this far, so thank you to all that have read, reviewed, favorited, and added to your story alerts.<strong>

**~ I would love to read your ideas for how you think the story is going to end. I have a majority of it planned, but I might be able to add some of your ideas, if you want to see anything specific. I look forward to reading your ideas.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	29. The Last Day

****~ I'm going to have two songs in this chapter. One is from an idea that SomebodyWhoCares gave me and the other is from watching an episode of Doctor Who... both songs fit :)****

**~ I did a little twist to this chapter, but the story will still end the way I planned it.**

**~ This chapter and the next chapter are going to be longer than normal because they are the last two chapters of the story (I can't believe it) and I want to fit almost everything in the chapters. I will try to get the ending scene of the episode with Damon and Katherine to begin the next chapter...  
><strong>**~ I have a person's POV in this chapter that I only ever attempted in my story 'Underneath It All', which I ended early last year because of a lack in reviews. Hopefully, you will like this person's POV (:**

_SomebodyWhoCares: I know, it's actually hard for me to believe that the story has actually gotten to the end I had planned and not ended because of the lack of reviews. I never listened to her music, so I searched her in spotify and looked at the lyrics to see if they would possibly fit. Some of the songs might end up being in some of my other stories because I actually like her music now, so thanks for sharing your idea._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_I was coming home from school and as I walked through the front door, I saw Klaus pacing.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked as I tossed my backpack onto the floor. When our eyes connected, I saw relief flood through them.<br>"You're okay." He said before hugging me. It took me by surprise because I never saw him like that. "I was worried."  
>"What happened?" I asked as I hugged him back.<br>"There was an accident near your school." He said, not letting me go. "I was thinking of you the whole time."  
>"I"m right here Nik." I said. "I'm okay." He raised his head and started to kiss me. "Maybe you should think of me more often." I said with a small smile, which he returned before our lips touched again. In a second, he brought me in his arms and flashed up to his room. He almost tossed me on his bed before he started to kiss my neck.<br>"You are so beautiful." He whispered.  
>"You're not to bad yourself." I whispered back before forcing him to look me in the eyes. "I love you."<br>"I love you to." He said before he started to kiss my neck again._

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and noticed that Damon was laying next to me. He looked so peaceful like he always did in the morning. Instead of giving him a kiss or snuggling next to him, I slowly slid out of the bed. I was surprised that he didn't move as I went into his bathroom. It was better and bigger than the one in my room.<p>

After a few minutes of letting the water run over me, I started to use some of Damon's shampoo. As I massaged it in my hair, I found myself singing part of a song.

'_With a taste of your lips  
><em>_I'm on a ride  
><em>_You're toxic I'm slipping under  
><em>_With a taste of a poison paradise  
><em>_I'm addicted to you  
><em>_Don't you know that you're toxic  
><em>_And I love what you do  
><em>_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_It's getting late  
><em>_To give you up  
><em>_I took a sip  
><em>_From my devil's cup  
><em>_Slowly  
><em>_It's taking over me_

_Too high  
><em>_Can't come down  
><em>_It's in the air  
><em>_And it's all around  
><em>_Can you feel me now?'_

I stopped singing when I felt Damon walk into the bathroom and step into the shower.  
>"You sound even better in my shower." He said before kissing me.<br>"Glad to see you're awake." I said with a small smile. "I guess this means shower sex?"  
>"That sounds like a great idea." He said with a small smile before picking up my legs and wrapping them around his back.<p>

* * *

><p>I got out of the shower first so Damon could shower on his own, even though it was tempting to stay. After I had convinced Damon to let me out, I went into my room and put on a blue tank top, a pair of jeans, and a pair black boots with buckles on the side. It was a while since I wore them, but they went with the outfit.<br>"_Tonight is the full moon." _I could hear Elijah say. "_We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."_ I walked into the library and saw Elijah standing in front of the room looking at Stefan and Elena.  
>"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake?" Stefan asked Elijah. "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus."<br>"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline." Elijah explained to them. I already knew about it because Klaus had told me before he compelled me to forget everything. "The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah looked at me for a moment before Damon walked up behind Elijah.  
>"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked, momentarily looked up at me. "We can kill him today." Damon looked at Elena. "With Bonnie."<br>"Damon..." Stefan said.  
>"No." Elena said to Damon. "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." I looked from Damon to Elijah, who was looking at me. He was probably wondering if I was really going to go through with killing Klaus. There was a part of me that wanted their plan to fail because I wasn't sure if I wanted Klaus dead, but the other part of me just didn't want me to worry.<br>"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said, which made me roll my eyes.  
>"It's not an option, Damon." Elena said to Damon, who looked up at me as Stefan spoke up.<p>

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked Elijah.  
>"The ritual is pretty simple." I said, letting Stefan and Elena know I was in the room. I walked around the couch and stood next to Damon.<br>"Jessica is right." Elijah said as Damon put his arm on my shoulder. "The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."  
>"The moonstone, a witch..." I looked to Elijah to finish my sentence.<br>"The witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." This was all stuff I knew, but they didn't know and I couldn't tell them specifics without hinting about my past with Klaus. I could stick to the basics because of what Katherine knew and could have told me.  
>"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked Elijah.<br>"The final part of the ritual." Elijah said as he took a box from the bookshelf. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger... to the point of your death." I looked at Elena, who seemed to be getting more nervous.  
>"And that's where you come in." Elena said, which made me look at Elijah. He had a jar in his hand, but I didn't know what was in it.<br>"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina." '_I remember Katherine telling me that Elijah liked her'_ I thought to myself. "It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."  
>"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.<br>"And then you won't." Elijah said to Elena, which made me look at him.  
>"That's your plan?" I asked with some disbelief. '<em>For going against his brother, it seems too simple'<em> I thought.  
>"You're relying on a magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asked Elena before "Those rings only work on humans." Elijah explained. "The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work."<br>"I'll take those odds over your elixir." Damon said, clearly not trusting Elijah.  
>"What if it doesn't work?" I asked Elijah<br>"Then I guess I'll just be dead." I looked at Elena. '_How could she be okay with dying?'_ I asked myself. I could tell Damon looked at Stefan, who shrugged before Damon left the room.  
>"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Elena asked. "Does he have a werewolf?"<br>"Katherine told me that Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years." I said, slightly lying. Klaus was the one to tell me it, but what they don't know won't hurt them. "My bet is that if he doesn't already have a werewolf, he will tonight."  
>"Jessica's right again." Elijah said. "I know my brother," I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes ", he'll make sure he has everything ready for tonight." Stefan looked from me to Elijah and then to Elena.<br>"I'm going to check on Damon." He said before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>After Stefan left, Elena had left to go to the bathroom. I was alone in the room with Elijah.<br>"Are you going to tell them?" He asked and I looked at him.  
>"Maybe." I honestly said to him. "If you guys manage to kill him, I'll tell them after."<br>"Do you have doubts?" Elijah asked and I knew he meant about them killing Klaus.  
>"I think that no matter what you guys do, he won't go down without a fight." I took a deep breath. "If I distract myself today, then if I do have doubts," '<em>And I do'<em> I thought to myself ", then they won't control my actions." I said to Elijah just before Elena walked back into the room.  
>"You'd think he'd understand why I'm willing to do this." She said after she picked up the elixir in her hands.<br>"Why are you?" I asked.  
>"I'm the key to breaking the curse." Elena said to me before looking at Elijah. "Klaus is here because of me." '<em>He's also here for me'<em> I thought. "If I don't stop him, then he's going to hurt people. It's that simple."  
>"You know, there's a possibility this elixir won't work." Elijah said to Elena. "I don't want to mislead you."<br>"I know the chance I'm taking."  
>"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but ask Elena. "You're going to risk your life just so Elijah can have a chance at revenge?"<br>"It's also to protect everyone I love." Elena said to me. "You would do the same for Damon." '_She's right there.'_ I thought. Even with my memories of Klaus, I think that would risk my life to protect Damon. '_You love them both, but Damon more.' _A voice told me in my head.

"_Get out!"_ I heard Jenna yell. I looked at Elena before we both started to went to see what was happening. As we got there, we saw Damon and Stefan looking at Jenna. I could feel Elijah behind me when I noticed that Alaric was standing in front of us. '_Is he still Klaus?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself.  
>"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok?" Alaric asked. "It's me." '<em>Definitely not Klaus' <em>I thought.  
>"Stay away from me." Jenna said before Elena stood in front of me.<br>"What's going on?"  
>"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go." Alaric said to Elena. "Klaus let me go."<br>"Prove it." I said as Damon stood closer to me, just in case it was Klaus.  
>"Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..." Alaric said to Jenna, who interrupted him.<br>"Okay, it's him." Jenna said as she put the crossbow down.  
>"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asked him.<br>"He wanted me to deliver a message." Alaric said. "The sacrifice happens tonight." I took a deep breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Damon. He gave me a kiss on my head.  
>"I'm gonna go to my room for a little bit." I whispered to him before walking up to my room.<p>

When I got to my room, I just laid on my back and stared at the ceiling. Tonight they were going to attempt to kill Klaus. I had my doubts about their plan actually working because I knew first hand how powerful he is. Klaus wasn't the type to go down without a fight, even if he would be at his weakest when they are planning to strike. I couldn't help but let out a sigh before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and noticed that Klaus texted me.  
>'<em>Tonight you'll be mine again Jessica.'<em>  
>I couldn't help but stare at the text. '<em>What if they kill him?'<em> I asked myself. Then he wouldn't get me again. I couldn't help but slightly smile, even with my worry. Even after a year and all the things I've said, he still wants me. It made me feel bad about being with Damon, but I loved Damon. _'I could stay with Damon after Klaus is killed and not have to worry about it anymore' _I couldn't help but think before slipping my phone back into my pocket. '_What am I going to do?'_ I asked myself before letting out a sigh and moving into a sitting position. I quickly took my phone back out and texted Damon.  
>'<em>I'm going to the Grill. Meet you there?'<em> I slid back into my pocket again before I got out of my bed. I made sure I had my phone, Ipod, and everything I wanted with me before speeding to the Grill.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at the bar for a while before I could tell that Damon sat next to me.<br>"I'll have what she's having." He told the bartender.  
>"I guess you like bourbon then." I said, turning my head to look at him. He just gave me a small smile and kissed me on the lips.<br>"I screwed up." He said after the bartender gave him a glass.  
>"Yeah." Alaric said as he joined us, on the other side of Damon. "Yeah, you did."<br>"What did he do now?" I asked as I looked at Alaric. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed that Klaus had entered the Grill. "I'll be right back." I whispered to Damon before giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting off my stool. I walked towards the stage, even though the band wasn't there. It was too early for the Karaoke night, but I wanted to sing a song for Damon in front of Klaus and I had the perfect opportunity.

I took a deep breath before stepping on the stage and pulling out my Ipod. There was a song that I had written and made music for. I had taken some time and used Damon's laptop to make the music and I was able to put it onto my Ipod. I hooked up my Ipod, pressed play and quickly stood in front of the microphone. I could tell it was hooked up without even trying. Even if it wasn't, I knew everyone would be able to hear me.

'_Love is simple  
>It's the simple things that make me smile<br>It's clear as crystal  
><em>_I'm right where I should be,'_ I looked toward Damon and could tell that Klaus was by him, but I kept my eyes on Damon.  
>'<em>, You're one of a kind<br>__I know it, you know it  
><em>_It's alright love,'_ I looked back towards the tables, where a few people were sitting.

'_, Oh oh this is everything I need  
><em>_Oh oh I feel beautiful and free  
><em>_Oh I believe  
><em>_Oh oh I'm in love with all I see  
><em>_Oh I'm in love with all I see_

_There's a new moon  
><em>_Shining on the sea  
><em>_And in your eyes  
><em>_I can see truth  
><em>_Staring back at me  
><em>_It shines so bright  
><em>_I know it, you know it  
><em>_And it's all right love_

_Oh oh this is everything I need,'_ I looked at Damon  
>'<em>, Oh oh I feel beautiful and free<br>__Oh I believe  
><em>_Oh oh I'm in love with all I see,' _I looked back at the few people that were at their tables.

'_, Oh oh this is everything I need  
><em>_Oh oh I feel beautiful and free  
><em>_Oh I believe  
><em>_Oh oh I'm in love with all I see  
><em>_Oh I'm in love with all I see'_

I took a deep breath when I was done and unhooked my Ipod. Inside I was hoping that the song would show Klaus that I love Damon, but I knew that wouldn't make him give up on me. When I got back to Damon, I gave him a passionate kiss. We smiled at each other before I turned to Klaus.  
>"Any chance you stopped by just to say hi?" I asked with a fake small smile. He gave me a small entertained smile.<br>"I'm told your boyfriend and his brother fancy my doppelganger." I could feel Damon place his arm protectively around my waist as Klaus spoke. "Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Klaus said as he looked behind me at Damon.  
>"Thanks for the advice." Damon said after a little laugh. I could tell by the laugh that Damon must have done something stupid already. "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?"<br>"You are kidding?" Klaus asked him before looking at me. "He is kidding, right?"  
>"Do you think he's kidding?" I asked as I semi-leaned into Damon.<br>"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked, with his arm still around me.  
>"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have almost everything I need." Klaus said and I knew he was referring to me. "The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." As Klaus walked away our eyes connected for a moment. I couldn't help but try to see the humanity that I knew was in there, but I could barely see it. '<em>Is it something I did?'<em> I couldn't help but think as before he walked out of the Grill.  
>"Are you okay?" Damon asked in a whisper and I nodded my head. He kissed me head before sitting on his stool. "That was fun."<br>"You're going to screw it up, aren't you?" I asked Damon.  
>"What makes you think that?" He asked, faking that he was hurt.<br>"Because you're Damon." I said with a small smile before he looked towards Alaric.  
>"You think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, she might... Get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?"<br>"You did what?" I asked in a whisper.  
>"I think it won't matter, because you'll be dead." Alaric said to Damon.<br>"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual tonight, which means I would have bought her one month before the next full moon."  
>"But you'll be dead." I said to Damon. "I'm not going to let that happen to you." '<em>Elena was was right'<em> I thought. When it came to the people we love, we would protect them. '_Then what about Klaus?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself before giving Damon a kiss. "No matter what happens tonight Damon, I love you." I said and he smiled before kissing me back.  
>"I love you to." He said with a small smile. "I want you to stay out of the way tonight. I don't want anything to happen to you." I gave him an understanding nod.<br>"Of course I'll stay out of it, but you'll have to watch out for yourself." He gave me a nod and kissed me on the cheek before I walked out of the Grill.

As I walked towards my car, I noticed that Klaus didn't go far. He was standing against a car, looking at me. I felt my phone vibrate.  
>'<em>We have to talk. ~ Klaus'<em> I looked up and saw him getting into his car. I knew that I should follow him. I looked back at the Grill and knew Damon was still inside. '_He won't know if I talk with Klaus'_ I couldn't help but think before I got into my car and followed Klaus.

* * *

><p>After a while of following Klaus, he finally stopped in front of a house. We both got out of our cars, but I took my time getting out of mine.<br>"Let's talk inside." He said before holding out his hand, which I didn't take before we walked inside. "I thought it would be best if no one could hear us."  
>"You're not going to compel me again, are you?" I found myself asking, even though I knew the answer.<br>"Do you really think that of me?" He asked and I looked at him.  
>"No." I said, which made him smirk a little. "I know you don't like to share and you like to get what you want."<br>"If I remember correctly, you used to love that Jessie." The part of me that loved Klaus loved the way he said the nickname he gave me when I was human. '_You can't give in to him'_ A voice inside me said before Klaus took a step closer to me. "You used to love a lot of things about me." He said as he gently brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.  
>"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I found myself asking as my eyes looked at his lips. "How much I loved you?"<br>"I wanted to talk about how much you still love me." He said in a whisper, which made me look up in his eyes. That's when I could see the humanity that I thought I saw earlier. I could feel my heart beat faster and Klaus must have noticed because he smirked. His eyes just stared into mine as he slowly leaned in and started to kiss me. When his lips touched mine, I could feel the walls that I built up against him start to melt away. '_I can't do this'_ I thought even though I didn't break away from him. _'What if they do kill him?'_ I couldn't help but ask myself as he slowly pulled away. When he did, I looked him in the eyes and found myself pulling his head towards mine, making out lips touch. '_This might be the last time I could do this'_ I thought. He sped and held me against a wall as he started to trail his lips down my neck. I closed my eyes, giving into the sensation of his lips on my skin. "It's been so long." He whispered before he kissed my lips. "But you're going to have to wait a bit longer sweetheart." He said before I felt a stinging sensation in my neck. I looked at Klaus with surprise and fear. "I'm sorry love, but I'm keeping you safe." He said before I could feel my self fade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Klaus's POV~<br>**_  
>She looked at me with sadness in her eyes as she fell. I easily caught her in my arms and I couldn't help but look at her.<br>"Oh, Jessica." I said in a whisper as I picked her up so I could carry her back to my car. It was amazing how much of an effect she had on me, even after our last year apart. Jessica was the only person that could bring out my humanity, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. As I put her in my backseat, I couldn't help but wonder if she would ever forgive me. '_She always does'_ I looked at her with a small smile before driving away.

* * *

><p>I carried Jessica in my arms as I walked up the stairs. She was still out cold from the vervain that I injected her with. It was the only way I could keep her safe and I would come back for her after I broke the dreadful curse I've had one me. I took a look at Jessica before opening the door, to see Katerina with a pot of coffee in her hand.<br>"What are you doing with her?" She asked.  
>"None of your business Katerina." I said without even looking as I carried Jessica to a room that was to the side. I carefully placed her onto the couch that I had Katerina move for me. '<em>She won't forgive you'<em> I shook the thought out of my head. She had to forgive me, she just had to. I couldn't help but smile at her peaceful face as I brushed some hair behind her ear. '_Something's wrong'_ I slowly stood from Jessica's side, knowing that she wouldn't be waking anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~General POV~<br>**_  
>Klaus exited the room where he had put Jessica and looked around Alaric's loft.<br>"Everything ok?" Katherine asked as she took a sip from her cup of coffee.  
>"What have you been doing?" Klaus asked her.<br>"Making coffee." Katherine said. It wasn't a lie and it wasn't the complete truth. She knew if she wanted to stay alive that she couldn't mention that Damon had paid her a visit earlier. "Do you want some?" She asked before Klaus sped to her and held her by her throat.  
>"Tell me what you've been doing." He compelled Katherine, not completely knowing that she had vervain in her system.<br>"Making coffee." Katherine said before Klaus inspected her eyes.

He was alive for a thousand years and was never taken as a fool. He had let Katherine out of his grip, but decided to test her by making her stand in the sun without her bracelet. When he was satisfied, he told her she could stop and she rushed into a dark corner so she could heal.  
>"Guess I was wrong." Klaus said when Katherine looked up at him. He knew that she had been slipped vervain, but he was going to pretend he didn't. "All right, then." He took a few steps towards her. "I need you to do a few things for me." Katherine looked at him, trying to hide emotion from her face as he gave her the bracelet back. "I need you to make a call, but first you need to know that while I'm gone, you have to watch Jessica and make sure no harm comes to her. You can feed her some blood, but do not let her regain enough strength to leave the building. Do you understand?" Katherine just nodded her head, not wanting to have to stand in the sunlight without her bracelet again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I literally had to make myself stop from adding anything more to the end of the chapter, lol I didn't originally plan to end it where I did, but I am happy with it regardless.<br>~ I actually enjoyed typing this chapter. Most chapters for this story I didn't feel good after finishing them, but this one (in my mine) is one of the best chapters of this story. It could just be that it's one of the ending chapters or because I liked typing the Klessica moment, but either way it's a good chapter :) What did you think about Klaus's POV? Did you like it or hate it? If I do a sequel, would you like to see it more often? I'd love to read your thoughts. **

**~ I think this is one of the longer chapters mainly because it's the semi-final chapter.**  
><strong>~ There is going to be a time jump from this chapter to the next. Because the next episode would be The Sun Also Rises (if I don't put the scene with Damon and Katherine at the beginning of the next chapter), which is just what happens the night and next morning of this episode, there wouldn't be much for me to type. I will answer any questions that you have about this chapter in the next one. As I Lay Dying, the last episode of season 2 and the last chapter for this story :O<strong>

**~ I would like this story to reach 50 reviews before the last chapter (which is the next chapter). Do you think we can reach that?  
>~ So... there is something I was wondering. For most of you, you know I sort of have a sequel planned for this story. I don't want to type it right away, because I want to focus a little bit on some of my other stories. If enough people say they want it, I'll try to have a little sneak peak of what's going to happen in the sequel at the end of the next chapter. <strong>

**~ The first song is _Toxic by: Britney Spears_ and the second one is _All I See by: Kate Voegele_.**

**_R&R 'till the next update_**


	30. As I Lay Dying

**~ I finally got this chapter up. It was going to be posted last night, but I didn't want to stay up too late, so I decided to start working on it when I woke up.**

**~ This is the final chapter of this story, which actually surprises me. This story wasn't exactly one of my popular stories, so it makes me glad that I was able to get to the end without have to end it because of the lack of reviews that this story has gotten. I wanted this story to have 50 review before I even posted this chapter, but apparently that was too much to hope for, but hopefully this story will get that amount now that the story is done with room for a possible sequel. **

_SomebodyWhoCares: When I wrote the plans for this story, I realized that I could have a sequel and I think I have the first few chapters of the sequel planned somewhere in a notebook, I just have to find it :) lol I had planned to use a Ke$ha song off of her new CD, but 'All I See' also fit and I liked it anyway :) _

**~ This is a slight combination of the end of '_The Last Day'_ the beginning of '_The Sun Also rises'_ and the whole episode of '_As I Lay Dying'.  
><em>**_**  
>ENJOY!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<br>**_  
>Damon was laying unconscious on the floor with Katherine kneeling next to him. She was trying to feed him a blood from a blood bag, hoping that he would wake up.<br>"Hey." Katherine said as she lightly slapped Damon's face. "Damon. Hey. Damon!" Katherine continued to lightly slap him until he started to wake up.  
>"What the hell happened?" He asked after groaning.<br>"He's gone." Katherine said to him. "He went to do the ritual. I'm sorry. I had to. He would have known that I was on vervain if I didn't do it."  
>"Do what?" Damon asked as he tried to move into a sitting position.<br>"Klaus. He made me call her to lure her out." She said to him. "He needed another vampire."  
>"Who did you call?" When Katherine didn't answer Damon, he grabbed her arm. "Tell me it wasn't Jessica." He asked with worry all over his face.<br>"Don't worry, she's safe." Katherine said as she helped him off the floor.  
>"How do you know that?" Katherine looked at him, thinking about about showing him where she was. "Where is she?" Damon asked in a threatening tone, which made up Katherine's mind. Katherine nodded her head towards where Klaus had put Jessica. When she saw Damon slightly calm down, she walked towards Jessica and Damon followed.<p>

When Damon saw Jessica laying on the couch, he immediately became worried. He hurried to her side and bent down next to her. She was still out cold from the amount of vervain that Klaus had injected her with.  
>"I have to get her out of here." Damon said before Katherine stopped him.<br>"You can't Damon." Katherine said as she held his arm. "If you take her, and somehow Klaus survives, he'll find you and he will kill you."  
>"Nice to know you still care." Damon said to Katherine, momentarily looking at her before looking back at Jessica. "Should have used me." Damon murmured to himself, but Katherine could hear him. "Why didn't he use me?"<br>"He couldn't." Katherine said to him. "Damon, he said you were as good as dead."  
>"What does that even mean?"<br>"What does that mean?" Katherine asked, repeating his question with disbelief in her voice. "What is this, Damon?" She asked when she held up Damon's arm and rolled up his sleeve.  
>"It's a werewolf bite." Damon said as they both looked at it. Katherine looked at Damon with worry, even though he didn't see it.<br>"So that's what a werewolf bite looks like." She quietly said.  
>"Yep." Damon rolled his sleeve down<br>"It's not that bad." Katherine said before Damon looked back at Jessica. "So that's it? You're just... Going to die? What about Jessica?"  
>"Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" Damon quietly asked without looking away from Jessica. "Me, either." Damon let out a sigh before putting his jacket on.<br>"145 years and no last goodbye?"  
>"You don't get a good-bye." Damon said before walking towards the door.<br>"Then what about Jessica?"  
>"She doesn't need to see me die." Damon said quietly before Kathrine appeared in front of him.<br>"Don't leave mad." She said, knowing that he was mad at her.  
>"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine."<br>"Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out." She said. "There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice."  
>"That's why I agreed with Jessica when she wanted to give you the vervain." Damon said to Katherine, remembering that it was Jessica's idea to give Katherine vervain. "So you had a choice."<br>"It was her or me." Katherine said, referring to the situation with Jenna. "I chose her."  
>"We helped you. You owed us." Damon said to her. "Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch, Elena's aunt dies and who knows what's going to happen to Jessica. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?"<br>"I didn't let love get in the way."  
>"Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine." Damon said before he started to walk towards the door again.<br>"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked, which made Damon stop.  
>"I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus." He said, but thought of Jessica.<br>"He won't take you. He saw your bite." Katherine pointed to Damon's arm. "He said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it." Damon started back towards the door. "What do I tell Jessica?" Katherine asked just as Damon opened the door.  
>"Lie." Damon looked back at Katherine when he was in the hall. "It's what you're good at." He closed the door and walked away.<p>

Katherine walked over by Jessica and couldn't help but think of her. When they were planning to kill Klaus see actually saw Jessica as a friend. She did lie to Jessica, but Jessica wouldn't believe the truth at the time. Now that Jessica knew, Katherine didn't have to lie to her friend anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ 2 days later~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Jessica's POV~<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. My vision was blurry and my body was weak so I couldn't move to see where I was. As my vision slowly became clearer, my surroundings became more familiar. I groaned just as I heard some noise.  
>"You're up." I heard a voice say. I noticed that it was Katherine in the room with me. "He must have injected you with a strong amount of vervain." She said as she put something near my mouth. "It's a blood bag. You need to drink."<br>"I'm too weak." I barely said, which made her push the blood bag towards me.  
>"Then let me help." She said before putting a straw in my mouth. I knew it was from the blood bag, so I started to suck. Some of my energy started to come back, but I was still weak from the vervain that Klaus injected me with.<br>"How long have I been here?" I asked when I had enough energy.  
>"About two days."<br>"Is Klaus dead?"  
>"Would I be stuck here if he was?" I slowly tried to move into a sitting position, but it was more comfortable to stay laying down. "I'll get you another blood bag."<br>"Thank you."  
>"You're my friend Jessica." I slightly smiled.<p>

As Katherine was getting a blood bag, I could hear the door open.  
>"Hello, Katherine."<br>"Stefan?" I asked as Katherine brought me another blood bag.  
>"Two days, I've been waiting." Katherine said to Stefan. "I'm supposed to be free of Klaus's compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead."<br>"We ran into complications." Stefan said.  
>"Complications?" I asked, knowing how simple their plan was.<br>"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him." Stefan said. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" I could tell that Katherine pushed Stefan against a wall and got him to be quiet. "Klaus, you're back." I rolled my eyes when the door opened, knowing that it was Klaus. "Look who decided to come for a visit."  
>"You just keep popping up, don't you?" I heard Klaus ask.<br>"I need your help... For my brother." Stefan said, which made me listen in more.  
>"What's wrong with Damon?" I asked Stefan.<br>"Glad to see your finally awake." Klaus said to me when Stefan didn't answer me. "Whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus started to walk towards me, but I looked away from him. I didn't want to look at him at the moment knowing that he injected me with vervain.  
>"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here." Elijah said as I slowly moved into a sitting position with my legs over the edge. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." '<em>If only Elijah knew'<em> I thought, knowing the state their family was in.  
>"And so I shall." Klaus said before putting a dagger into Elijah's chest. It didn't surprise me that Klaus would do that, not with everything I knew about him. Katherine and I looked at each other before I looked back at Klaus, who had pushed Stefan against a wall.<br>"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus asked him.  
>"Don't hurt him." I said, slowly standing up.<br>"You're in no state to do anything about it." He said as he looked at me without letting go of Stefan.  
>"I wonder why." I sarcastically said to him before falling back onto the bed. '<em>I must still be weak'<em> I thought before finally drinking from the second blood bag that Katherine had gotten me.

When I was done with the blood bag, I could feel more of my strength coming back, but the vervain in my system was keeping me weak. Katherine helped me move onto a chair that would give me a better view of what was going on. Klaus had Stefan in the middle of the room, with a stake pressed close to Stefan's heart.  
>"Do you feel that?" Klaus asked him in a whisper. "It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."<br>"Don't kill him." I said.  
>"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine said, adding to me. It was bothering me that I still didn't know what was wrong with Damon.<br>"The witches said you had a cure." Stefan said to Klaus. "Make me a deal." Stefan moved his hands onto Klaus's shoulders. "Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Klaus removed the stake and I started to go through everything that Klaus had ever told me to figure out what might be wrong with Damon. '_What cures does he have?'_ I asked myself. After Klaus poured some blood into a glass, he handed to me.  
>"You need your energy love." He said when I didn't take it.<br>"So now you care." I said, rolling my eyes as I reluctantly took the glass from him. I looked at Stefan, not wanting to look at Klaus.  
>"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now." Klaus said to Stefan. "You are just shy of useless." Klaus poured another glass of blood. Katherine and I looked at each other before looking at Stefan. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades." Klaus said as he bent down in front of Stefan with the glass in his hands. "When he was off, he was magnificent." Klaus stood up, but kept looking at Stefan. "1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper." Klaus looked back at me and I knew why. The year before Klaus made me forget, he tried to get me to control my hunger, but in my first few months I was a ripper. I liked it at first, but not as much looking back. "Sound familiar?" He asked when he looked back at Stefan.<br>"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said to Klaus, momentarily looking back towards me.  
>"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town."<br>"Then take me." I said as Stefan stood up from the ground. "Give Stefan whatever Damon needs and take me with you." I could tell that Stefan and Katherine were looking at me as Klaus turned around to face me. "Stefan doesn't isn't the ripper anymore and you can't make him." Klaus looked at me with interest. "Just heal Damon from whatever happened to him." He stepped closer to me and and bent down to look at my face.  
>"You really love him, don't you?" Klaus asked me, but I felt that he was saying it more to himself. I did love Damon and I knew my feelings for Klaus, but I wasn't about to say anything in the current situation. When I didn't say anything, he stood up and stepped towards Stefan. "Katerina, come here." Klaus held out his hand and Katherine placed her hand on his. When Klaus bit her, I stood up and flashed next to them, even though I was still a little weak.<br>"No." Katherine said when I got to her side. I looked at her wrist and saw that she had a werewolf bite. "No... No. No. No." I looked at Klaus when he bit his wrist and he forced his blood on Katherine. Her bite healed and I put everything together. I looked up from Katherine's wrist to Klaus.  
>"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus glanced at Katherine.<br>"Your blood is the cure." Stefan said.  
>"Gotta love Mother Nature."<br>"So Damon got bit by a werewolf?" I asked Stefan and he gave me a nod. "Give Stefan some of your blood." I said to Klaus.  
>"Your are in no shape to make demands sweetheart." Klaus said to me.<br>"I'm not that stupid." I said, knowing how he could get. "I offered a deal to you. If you don't take it, I can walk out of here and you'll never see me again."  
>"You wouldn't get far with the vervain in your system."<br>"I wonder who put it there." I sarcastically shot back to him.  
>"You should be nicer to me Jessie." He said to me as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm the only one that can heal your precious Damon." Klaus whispered into my ear before turning to Stefan. "Now... let's talk, you and I." He put his hand on Stefan's shoulder and guided him towards the kitchen island. I looked at Katherine before going towards the couch, which Katherine also walked towards.<p>

Katherine and I sat on two chairs watching Stefan. I had a feeling that Stefan would do anything to get Klaus's blood to Damon. '_If only Klaus would let me go with him instead of making a deal with Stefan'_ I thought as I realized how much Klaus has changed in a year. '_He had to live with me hating him and trying to kill him for a year.'_ I let out a sigh before finally drinking from the glass that Klaus handed to me earlier. Klaus bit into his hand and squeezed his blood into a vial.  
>"There it is." He said to Stefan as he looked at the vial. "You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." I would have said something, but I knew that Klaus would just shoot down the idea.<br>"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan said to Klaus.  
>"Well, that's too bad." Klaus said to Stefan. "You would have made a hell of a wing man." Klaus started to pour some of his blood down the sink.<br>"Stop." I almost yelled, not wanting Damon to die if he wasn't already.  
>"Wait." Stefan said, which made Klaus stop pouring the blood.<br>"Now that's more like it." Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Klaus had a smirk on his face. "I want you to join me for a drink." He pushed a blood back towards Stefan. "Finish it." Klaus said after Stefan took a sip from the bag. "All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."  
>"And what about me?" I asked, which made Klaus turn towards me.<br>"What about you?" Klaus asked as he took a sip from his glass.  
>"You know what I meant Klaus." I said, not calling him Nik. To me Nik is the side he had for our relationship, but he wasn't that. He wasn't acting like he used to, so I wasn't going to call him Nik. "What are you going to do about me?"<br>"I'm not going to leave you in Mystic Falls with Damon." He stepped closer to me. "You know I don't like to share."  
>"Then either heal Damon or I leave, no matter how weak I am." I said, trying to seem intimidating. Klaus gave me a small entertained smile before turning back to Stefan, who had finished the blood bag. He went back towards Stefan and threw him another blood bag. "Again." Stefan slowly and reluctantly drank from the second bag.<p>

* * *

><p>I nervously watched Stefan as he drank from a blood bag. He was on the ground, with a bunch of empty blood bags around him with blood on the floor. I was holding on to the arms of the chair I was sitting on, trying to hold myself back. My body was still weak from vervain and I was hungry, even though I had some blood. Katherine noticed and tried to get me a blood bag, but Klaus stopped her. She ended up sitting on a chair that was next to mine instead of the chair she was sitting on across the room.<br>"You're very cooperative." Klaus said to Stefan. "It's almost as if you're enjoying it." I didn't saying anything because I didn't want to risk losing control. Klaus tossed another blood bag towards Stefan.  
>"No more." Stefan said. "Not until you give me the cure." My body took control of my actions, sped next to Stefan, and took the blood bag from him.<br>"Someone's hungry." I heard Klaus say as I hungrily drank from the bag. "We still have to make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan." Klaus bent down in front of us. "You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life." When I was done with the blood bag, I tackled Klaus so his back was on the ground and I was looking from above him.  
>"Stop being a dick and cure Damon." I knew my fangs were down, but Klaus was looking at me with amusement in his eyes.<br>"What are you going to about that love?" He asked with a small smile. "You know you're not stronger than me." He placed his glass on the side and flipped me over.  
>"I've kicked your ass a couple of times." I said to him, which made him lean in. I was pissed at him at the moment so I didn't even move my eyes from his.<br>"You're in no position to do that now." He smirked and he rolled his eyes.  
>"That doesn't mean anything if you don't heal Damon." I could tell some anger flashed in his eyes. "I love him and if you don't heal him before it's too late, I'm going to walk out of here and you'll never see me again." I put emphasis on 'never' because I wouldn't want to see Klaus if Damon was dead. What I said made him quiet for a second before he slowly stood up from me. He picked up the glass and set it on the counter. I slowly moved into a sitting position and watched Klaus pick up the vial of his blood before going towards Katherine.<br>"Sweetheart..." He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. "Take this over to Damon and come right back." I knew Klaus was trying to compel Katherine, but it wouldn't work.  
>"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked Klaus.<br>"No!" Stefan practically shouted, thinking that Katherine wouldn't bring Klaus's blood to Damon.  
>"Yes and if I were you..." Katherine took the vial and sped out before Klaus could get another word out ", I'd hurry." Klaus said once Katherine was gone. There was a part of me that knew that Katherine would bring the blood to Damon but another part of me that wondered if she would.<br>"She'll never take it to him." Stefan said when Klaus sat down on a chair. Klaus just gave us a '_So what?'_ look and I rolled my eyes. "She'll never take it to him." I looked at Stefan, who was looking down at the ground.  
>"She will." I said, trying to comfort Stefan. I knew that when Katherine made a deal that was beneficial to her, like me giving her vervain, then she go through with her end.<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus had brought me and Stefan to a warehouse. I was leaning against some creates, still reeling from the effects of the vervain. I was looking at Klaus, who was looking down at Elijah.<br>"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus said to Elijah. I knew that Klaus had done the same thing to the rest of his family because he wanted them to be safe. He closed the coffin that Elijah was in and looked at the two men that were standing by. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." I couldn't help but think about Damon and that he might not see me again. My phone vibrated in my pocket, which made me surprised. I tried to keep a straight face when I looked at the screen.  
>'<em>I love you<em>' I mentally smiled when I knew it came from Damon.  
>"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked the both of us when he saw that we were both looking at our phones.<br>"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan said to Klaus as I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I wanted to reply to Damon, but I didn't want to risk it with Klaus right in front of me.  
>"Because Jessica gave her vervain?" I looked up at Klaus, thinking about how I should have known he knew. He looked at me before looking towards Stefan. "I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Klaus slightly smiled and I knew he had something planned.<br>"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked Klaus.  
>"All will be explained in time." Klaus said to Stefan as he glanced at me. "Once we leave this tragic little town."<br>"Then are we done here?" I asked Klaus. "Can we go?" If I couldn't see Damon, I didn't want to be in the town that he was in.  
>"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for him." Klaus said to me as he pointed to Stefan. He turned around and faced the crates that were behind him. "Come here, sweetheart." A girl started to walk out, clearly afraid. "Don't be afraid." Klaus stepped up to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal." He brushed some hair from her neck and I had a feeling what he was about to do. "That you'll be of use to me." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when Klaus bit into the girl's neck. He lifted his head from the neck and I forced myself not to look at the wound he created. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He let the girl go and she started to run away screaming. Klaus must have known that Stefan was going to go after her because he turned his attention to me. I found my eyes looking at the blood that was still on his lips. Klaus must have noticed it because the next thing I knew he had pressed his lips on top of mine, holding me against the crates that I was leaning on. I tried to push him away, but he kept his grip on me. When I heard the body drop to the ground, Klaus slowly pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not letting you slip away again." He whispered in my ear before stepping away from me and towards Stefan. I could still feel the sensation of his lips on mine, but I had to tell myself that we only kissed because I was still weak from the vervain. I had to focus myself to pay attention to Stefan and Klaus rather than what Klaus and I had done. "Now we can go." Klaus said to Stefan just as I started to take a few steps towards them. I noticed Stefan had blood around his mouth and I made myself to ignore how hungry I still felt. As Stefan wiped the blood from his mouth, Klaus turned to me and held out his hand.<br>"I'm not taking your hand." I said to him before he brought it back down to his side.  
>"Time for us to go." Klaus said before he started to walk out of the warehouse. I found myself letting out a sigh before following him with Stefan behind me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I'm not going to make the sequel right away because this story didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I have planned a few chapters of it. I'm going to be focusing a bit more on my Delena story <em>'Never Giving Up<em>', which is a mini-story and I might end it soon because it was originally going to be a Oneshot. I'll also be trying to work more on '_Past Temptations_', '_The Salvatore Sister_' and _'Becoming Reality_' (which also hasn't been getting too many reviews). I also finally posted my second Klaroline oneshot that I hope you check out.  
>~ My other current stories are: '<em>Changes Within' <em>(Which is updated about twice a week), '_The Other Hybrid', 'Into The Darkness', 'You Can Never Forget', _'_Things Change' _and the other three that are listed above. _  
><em>_  
><em>~ For those of you that don't know, I do have another story with Jessica up, but it's been completed for a while. In the other story Jessica has a slight attitude difference from this story and that one also has the possibility of a sequel. It's called '_Underneath It All'_. I like this story better than that one (mainly because I didn't have to end this one early because of a lack of reviews). Both sequels could be along season 3 and a few chapters of each sequel have already been planned, so hopefully I will be able to write one of the sequels sooner or later. I think I would start with the sequel for this one sooner than the other one because people like this one better.**

**~ When I eventually do make the sequel, any ideas on what I could call it? I sort of suck at making titles for my stories... so ideas would be appreciated.**  
><strong>~ I hope to see a lot of reviews on this last chapter with your thoughts on this story and the sequel. I also hope that you check out my other stories.<strong>

_**R&R 'till the next time**_


End file.
